Lost Pack
by Nesia
Summary: Ava Killz has been a member of a huge and very powerful pack. Now her pack is nearly wiped out and she has to find a place for her and her pack to live. What happenes when she goes to La Push and imprints on Jacob? OCxJacob Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Pack**

**By: C.L. Moore **

**A/N: I do not own twilight! That glory belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But I do own a few character in here. Like every one in this chapter. This is my first fanfic, so don't judge me plz. Enjoy : ) **

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter I

From being surrounded to alone in a brief second.

In a small village called Dakota, a very large pack of werewolves lived and thrived in southern Alaska. There my history started, my pack lived and ruled peacefully, and was left alone from everyone around the world. We typically kept to ourselves, only leaving to find a mate.

My father was the Alpha in our abnormally large pack. And when he left to find a mate, he returned with a soul mate carrying twins, me and my little brother, Avo. Though I was born only minutes after Avo, I still looked to him as my older brother. He was after all, meant to be the Alpha in our village.

My name is Ava Grey Killz. My Father was Joseph Killz and my mother Karie James Killz. My little brother is Avo Night Killz.

I now understand why we were given those middle names. Avo, when in his wolf form, was as black as the night with dad's emerald eyes. While I, accidentally, was dark grey with mom's sapphire eyes.

Me being a female, I shouldn't have become a werewolf, but I'm not the first this has happened to.

I, unlike my dear brother, gain mostly mom's features, while Avo gained dad's. But I acted more like dad, and vise versa for Avo.

I have light brown hair cut to my just above my shoulder, and as I said earlier, blue eyes. Mom gave me her abnormally pale skin and her shortness. I rank a pitiful 5'4''. I typically wear dark jeans and a black, blue, or red short sleeve covered with a black jacket. Depending on what I am wearing, I have eye liner lining my eyes, with black eyes shadow as a lower lid color, then covered with either gold, or silver eyes shadow. I take pride in how I do my makeup.

My brother, Avo, is absolutely one of the most beautiful men I've ever seen. Long raven lair that ends at his shoulder's as well, and enchanting green eyes. His skin, like dad's is a russet color. He's huge when it comes to height, 6'7''. And to match his perfect features, he has a very toned body. No wonder all the girls in the village are chasing after him, but they all know he can't have him. I watch over my brother and do it with pride.

He's not allowed to have anyone in the village anyways, particularly since all of us are related in some way or another. It's kind of sick if you ask me, but what can I say, I have the hot's for my twin, but that's only because he's the other part of me, and knows me best. But I'll never allow us to get too close. I'd be so sick with myself is we went incest. God I love Avo with all my heart, but not that much!

Anyways, our pack is filled with werewolves. I think there were about 40 of us werewolves, then you include just the family and children. So roughly about 200 people lived there and it was growing fast. God, we're like rabbits! There are about 25 teens and all are about my age! I'm just glad me and Avo are the only ones with the same birthday in the same month. Nobody else in our age group was born in February.

Now we had school, just like every other little village in America,we knew everything a regular teen would know and more. We had classes on the weekend, but that was survival skill and our version of gym. We went hiking, camping, hunting, climbing cliffs and large trees, learned what was safe and dangerous. Avo and I were naturals at living in the woods, one assignment for that class was we had to spend a full week alone out in the woods and of course my partner was Avo. We made an A+ in the class for final grades. The whole tribe knew that Avo was going to make a great leader, but what they didn't know was that I was growing just as fast and strong as my brother.

Eventually my father noticed the changes in me as well, and guessed that I would also soon change. That was when things began to get out of control. Not many men liked the idea that I was going to be the leader. I was the oldest child of the Alpha, and Avo was one of the few that didn't like the fact of being ruled by a girl.

Avo avoided contact with me for months until one day he challenged me to a fight. It was an old tradition that our tribe had when each child came of 15 years of age. We were taken to a huge clearing that children were banned from. The adults were the only ones to participate in the tribal fight. Mom didn't like the idea of us fighting, but had to go along with the plan and watch as her only children fight for right to lead the next pack. Our fight started fast, Avo running at me with all of his rage aimed at me. Avo always was the one to head straight into a fight, while I took my time waiting for a weak point to stick out like a swore thumb. So I turned, ducked, and jumped out of Avo's way each time he tried to hit me.

After 10 minutes of Avo throwing punches, he began to grow tired and I saw hit legs tremble. There was my target; his legs. Avo aimed one more punch at me and I ducked easily and kicked his legs out from under him. Avo fell quickly and was on his back. I stepped on his chest and saw defeat in his eyes. I should have hit him once more, but this was my little brother! Instead, I held my hand out to him and helped him up. Avo took it with a smile, realizing that I called a draw, and we headed home like nothing had happened.

From that day on, no man questioned me, and Avo was closer to me than ever. Father was so proud of both of us and Avo and I decided to share the power of being Alpha. Many of the men were happy with that idea but also thought it wasn't right. There was supposed to only be one Alpha, but I also wasn't supposed to be a werewolf.

Just a year after our tribal games, our village was attacked, by Vampires. And to make things even worse was Avo and I were confined to the house because we were changing into our true nature. We were now becoming what we were meant to be. What triggered our change was Avo lost control of his temper one night and aimed it all at me. We got into a huge argument, one that had tears streaming down my face, and when Avo saw my face he felt so torn and angry. Thus causing him to change. What cause mine was I felt so helpless during the few hours Avo was wreathing in pain. I eventually collapsed and the next thing I remember was our cousin Keenan Bale cooking some soup.

Avo had been up for the past couple of hours and was keeping an eye on me while I was still changing. When I saw Avo, he had tears still crawling down his face. I embraced him in a hug, not realizing what all had happened. I eventually came to my sense and wondered where dad and mom were. Avo couldn't tell me what happened an left the job to Keenan.

"The whole village is dead." was all he said.

I was already standing and this cause me to drop to my knees. I felt a violent tremor run threw me as I tried to keep from going crazy.

"Avo! You should have told her! She's gonna phase and probably kill me!" Keenan yelled as he tired backing away from me.

"N-no!" I cried.

I felt another tremor run threw me and I ran outside to smell a horrible stench. I nearly vomited from the over powering scent and just simply ran, ignoring the calls from Avo and Keenan. I phased, which seemed rather simple compare to what I had heard from all the men in the tribe. As soon as I was in the woods, the scent that smelled bitter sweet, yet sickening, grew stronger with every second that passed. I soon found out that was tracking the Vampires. When I entered they're home, which was a large mansion. There were about 4 left and with out even thinking, I began a massacre of the beast that destroyed my family, my pack, and my people.

Hours passed and I finally returned to my brother and cousin with only a few scratches. Avo looked at me with astounded eyes as I walked back into the house covered with a blanket that I found in one of the houses that I passed by. I didn't know whose it was, but it was temporarily mine. I ignored all the destruction of the village as I walked back into my house which remained, surprisingly untouched.

"What are you looking at, Avo?" I growled.

"You! You killed the last of those guys that killed mom, dad, and everyone else! I tried to find them but I wasn't sure about leaving you alone. Particularly since Keenan hasn't changed yet. He'd due any day now." Avo yelled.

"Avo, do yourself a favor and quick yelling at me! I'm this close to loosing it!" I yelled and held my hand up, putting my index finger and thumb only 1 centimeter apart.

"Sorry." Avo mumbled and came to sit next to me.

I looked around and saw that our house was pulled mainly into one room. Our couch had the built in bed pulled out covered with a few blankets that were piled on the end or on the floor. And another couch had a blanket scattered all over it with a pillow on the floor. Keenan was in the kitchen as usual cooking or reading a book. He right now had his nose stuffed into a large book that had a brown hardback cover.

"What are you reading, Keenan?" I asked trying to get my mind out of the darkness that seemed so tempting to delve into.

Keenan looked up with a smug look due to the fact I interrupted his reading, but then sat the book down.

"It's our history. I'm seeing if there is anyone else like us. So far, I've got nothing, except that there might be a group somewhere in Washington." He answered with a deep sigh at the end.

"Keen, We may have to deal with the fact that we're the only ones left like us." Avo groaned.

I didn't like the thought of that and shuck my head. We needed to find others. It wasn't like us to live in small numbers. And Keenan was due on his change here pretty soon.

"When Keen goes threw the change, we're going to Washington." I simply said and picked up and orange that was lying on the table.

"What?" Avo and Keenan asked blankly.

"You heard me. We're going to find more like us. So don't get comfortable with the fact of living on our own. More Vampires will come and try to wipe us out. We're all that's left of our great tribe. We need to pass on the gene and rebuild our family. Now i'm not to keen on staying in this place anyways. It reeks and we have to many memories that make this place seem desolate."

"That's because it is, Ava!" Avo yelled, "Mom and dad are dead! Everyone is dead! We're lucky to be alive!"

"Avo, I'm not going to argue with you on this. We're leaving as soon as Keenan's changed!" I growled as I clenched my fists.

The last thing I needed was a fight with my brother. And this time I don't think i'd hold back. Not with my temper so out of control. Avo saw my struggle and made our new change seem like he'd been one for years. He kept his anger in control like it was swatting a fly off you! How was he able to do it?! Maybe dad told him so things he was never able to get to me yet.

"Avo? How are you able to keep your anger in control?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Um... I don't know. I just do. Why?" He asked carelessly.

"Because I'm about to go berserk! I can't keep calm!" I yelled.

I was dangerously close to phasing and attacking Avo. But I shuck my head and began breathing deeply to try and calm down. Unfortunately it wasn't working as fast as I wished it would. Avo came over to me slowly and pulled me to him. My eyes widened at how fast just a simple hug calmed me down so fast. I guess things with my brother will be simpler than I thought.

"Better?" Avo asked calmly.

I nodded then sat down with him for the rest of the night. Keenan eventually went to the other houses and grabbed food for dinner, that we ate at about midnight. I don't remember what all Keenan made, but that it was really good. Come to find out, the bed was shared by me and Avo, since we were brother and sister, we knew everything about each other and didn't need to worry about our hormones. Keenan had the couch all to himself. We all slept peacefully and woke in the morning to do absolutely nothing as usual and wait for Keenan to change into his true form.

Well a week passed and we still had no idea when Keenan was going to change. Damn, he was just a year younger, hopefully it happened soon. Each day Avo and I would patrol the ground to make sure there were no more lingering vampires, and we actually found another 2 lurking just outside the village. Without thinking, yet again, I attacked and killed both in a heart beat. When I returned Avo still looked astonished that I could kill our enemy so fast with out getting too hurt. The most I got from my fights were a few cuts that healed in 48 hours.

When we returned to our house we saw Keenan huddled up in a corner shaking violently. I ran to him and felt his temperature. It was extremely warm, which means he's changing. I smiled at him then took him over to me and Avo's bed. This time I'd share the bed with Keenan. Not to do anything but protect him and keep him calm. Keenan was just in the beginning of his transformation, so it was easy to get him to a certain place where he'd say for the next week or two.

Man, the change looked just as bad as it felt. Poor Keenan was wreathing in pain by the time dawn came the next morning. During the day Avo would keep an eye on Keenan while I cooked, patrolled, cleaned, then napped about 2 hours before Avo's shift came at sun down. My time was spent huddling up next to Keenan and sending helpful thoughts to help him get threw the painful change.

Avo ran in one night growling deeply as he stormed over to me.

"What?" I asked as I looked up to him with a curious look.

"We've got an intruder. Vampire. But-" Avo pushed me back down before I could go rip the fuckers head off, "He wants to talk. Not fight."

I cocked my head to the side then nodded. I got up and pulled on dad's trench coat and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I had nothing else under it due to the fact that I can't have anymore cloths destroyed. I walked out bare foot and immediately smelled the vampire. He was standing in the middle o the road and looked up at me with a smile.

"For someone so small, your very powerful." The leech laughed.

"Yah, whatever." I grumbled, "What do you want before I rip your miserable head off?" I threatened.

"Peace between us. Certainly we can live as neighbors.""Hm..... Now why would I want to do that?" I asked dully as I walked closer to the man.

The man was very tall, native American as well. His black silk hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. He had red eyes, indicating he was a killer. The man was wearing a red long sleeve and some black pants with hiking boots. Yep, he defiantly was vampire.

"Because you could use an ally like me. Imagine, if you kill me, more of my kind will come and slaughter the rest of your family. If I stay as a neighbor, they'll stop coming and stay where ever it is they came from." He explained.

"I don't buy it. How do I know you won't try and kill us as soon as you think we've grown comfortable with the fact of a leech living just a few miles away?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I prefer not to kill other people that much." He chuckled.

"That's funny, but still I don't buy it. Take your sorry ass off my land before I I change my mind about killing you. And tell your little buddies that the second they step on my turf, they're dead." I warned.

"Very well then, miss. I've given you a chance to live with us in peace. If you change your mind, look me up in the next town. The names Devon." He mumbled then began walking away.

God I'm glad I've learned to keep my temper under control. I turned and began walking back inside the house. Avo was laying on the couch watching a movie that I didn't recall owning.

"Avo? Where'd you get that?" I asked as I sat back down next to Keenan.

"Hm? Oh, it's from Keenan's place. Went there to get stuff for food and something to keep us entertained while we wait for puppy boy to hurry up and finish his change." Avo answered sarcastically.

"I'm not a fucking _puppy._" Keenan growled.

"Hey, sleepy head. How you feeling?" I asked sounding very happy but said it softly.

"Like death chilled over. How long have I been out?" He asked in a whisper.

"About 4 days." I mumbled.

"Which means I should be done in a couple days. Y'all were in the change for about a week" He croaked.

"Good. That means we can get things ready for our leave. But for now, do you want anything to eat? Drink?" Avo mumbled.

"Ava, could you make me a couple of can of chicken noodle?" Keenan asked.

I giggled then nodded. I planted a small kiss on his forehead and noticed him blush slightly.

"Avo, could you get me some juice from my house? The raspberry grape?" I heard Keenan asked my brother.

"Sure thing, buddy." Avo chuckled then walked over to me.

"Is there anything you need as well while I'm out?" He asked getting a piece of paper and writing down the items that I asked for. They were simple, and easy to make for both me and Avo. Thank god dad taught me how to cook. Mom was terrible and left the cooking to me or dad. Avo was pretty good too, but he absolutely loved my cooking.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few. Be careful." Avo mumbled then kissed me on the cheek like he always did when he left without me.

I envy the girl that Avo chooses to be his mate. I just hope he's lucky enough to find his imprint. Now that I think about it, I wonder what my imprint will be like? Hell, if he's anything like Avo, I'll be happy.

While I was emptying the cans of soup into a large pot I heard a loud crash outside. Keenan tried to get up, but I gently pushed him back down onto the bed and ran outside. It didn't smell like vampire, but like us. I tossed my jacket off to the side then phased. If there we're any werewolves from our old pack they'd be able to talk through thought.

'Yeah_, well I'm not part of your pack, and I can still talk.' _a boy's voice entered.

What do you want?

_' A home, family, friends. I've been on my own for 2 years now.' he answered._

I still couldn't see the person, but I certainly could smell him. I began walking toward the smell and faintly saw a black shadow.

_'where's your leader? I wish to talk to him.' the boy asked._

Your talking to the leader.

"Ava!? Whats going on?!" Avo yelled when he saw me in my wolf form.

I glanced at him then turned my attention back to the new comer. I could barely see the figure but there was a faint black outline. Come on out. I won't attack my own kind unless to protect my family.

I heard a faint growl then the person stepped out. He was a charcoal colored wolf with emerald eyes like Avo. I nodded at his presence then turned back to my brother who held the bags of food in his hands as he looked astounded towards our visitor. Aren't any others, my ass.

'W_hat the hell are you talking about?'_ the boy asked.

My brother thought we were the last of our kind. Our whole pack was destroyed about 2 weeks ago. Come on, lets get inside, and get you some cloths. I noticed the boy stop in place then slowly followed. I phased then quickly grabbed mt coat. It was one thing phasing in front of my family but I don't know who this new guy is.

'M_y names Gabriel Blake. So quit calling me 'boy'.' he growled._

"Alright Gabriel, calm down. Avo could you go grab him a pair of pants?"

Avo nodded and ran inside quickly. I sighed deeply and walked in with Gabriel following slowly.

"Why does it smell like vampires here?" Gabriel asked.

I didn't turn because I knew he was nude, but I answered calmly, " Because vampires are what killed my pack. And they keep coming back to try and kill whats left of us. There's only 3 of us left. Plus there was a vampire here about half an hour ago."

"What'd it want?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"Live in peace. I should have killed him, but I'm more worried about my cousin and brother at the moment."

"Why? What's wrong?" He continued to asked. He acted like he'd known us for years and like he was part of the family.

"My cousin is going threw the change. My brother, well I'm always worried about him. A natural big sister's worry." I answered and opened the door and saw Keenan up from the bed over at th stove.

"You! Bed! Now!" I yelled.

Keenan still looked like crap, and he thought he could get up?!

"You were killing my soup!" He yelled in defense as he poured it into a large bowl.

Keenan looked over to us and almost dropped his bowl, "Who's he?!"

"Gabriel. He's one of us." I answered.

Avo came into the hall way and tossed Gabriel the sweat pants that he found in his stash of cloths. I walked over to the kitchen area and began rummaging threw what all Avo brought home. There was plenty of steak for all of us, mushrooms, corn, mashed potatoes, and for desert; cookies! I felt Avo wrap his arms around my waist as I noticed Gabriel walked over towards us.

Gabriel had dark brown hair that was cut off at his shoulders, green eyes like Avo, and was nice and tan. His chest was very defined and smooth. He looked really nice with out a shirt. Gabriel caught me looking and smiled teasingly. Avo tightened his grip around my waist and kissed me lightly on the cheek, trying to show that I was off limits.

"Avo, cut it out." I mumbled to where only he could hear me.

"That's quiet the relationship you got going with your brother." Gabriel noted.

"We're not like that." I growled, "He's my twin. What more would you expect?"

"Twins? Hm... I guess that would explain things." He chuckled.

"Where's your pack, dude?" Keenan asked curiously from the couch.

Gabriel looked over to him and shrugged, "I've been on my own for two years now."

"I think what he meant was where are you from?" Avo growled.

I slapped Avo's arm for his rudeness then began cutting the steaks in half since they were huge things, and I don't think I'd be able to fit to cook one steak at a time. Avo would go crazy.

"I was from Oregon. Salem. There's a small pack there but they're a bunch of ass holes."

"Hm. Not going there Keenan, so don't think about trying to get us to." Avo mumbled carelessly.

"Good, cause they don't take to kindly to strangers. Last group that came through got they're ass kicked. That's why I left." Gabriel added.

"Maybe we should go there, Avo. Be nice to teach them a lesson in manors." I laughed.

"No." Avo growled.

"Did you come across any other pack in your travels?" Keenan asked then slurped his soup.

"Just one other. Over by Port Angeles in Washington." He answered calmly.

"I told you!" Keenan cheered as he rubbed the news in Avo's face.

"Can it, pup!" Avo teased.

"You guy really are a lively bunch." Gabriel laughed.

"This is what's left of my family for you." I mumbled as I placed the cut steaks in a marinade of soy-sauce, Worcestershire sauce, and a bunch of seasoning that I thought would taste good with the steak. As soon as the steaks were in the marinade I placed them in the fridge that still worked thanks to the generator that Avo took from the game hall over by the store.

"So what's your business in our area?" Avo asked trying to sound casual but it was easy to tell that he wanted Gabriel away from us.

"He's looking for a family. I think we've got room for him to join us." I answered and noticed Gabriel look at me shocked.

"I didn't think you all would allow me to stay." Gabriel mumbled.

"Hell, I think your an interesting person, Keenan seems ecstatic, and Avo-"

"Wants him to take a hike." Avo interrupted with a growl.

"Avo Night Killz! That's absolutely enough!" I yelled defending our new family member.

"Ava! Your gonna stick up for a stranger over your own brother?!" Avo yelled.

That does it! I pulled Avo by the arm and stormed outside. I pulled him forward and he was standing in front of me with a deadly glare.

"Now we can do this dad's way, or the high way. Your choice. Dad would have excepted Gabriel." I growled.

"Dad's not here anymore!" Avo yelled.

"I don't care! But I'm the one who has to take his place as Alpha! And dad did a pretty damn good job at how he ran things! So I'm gonna run things like he did. You'd have done-""No! I wouldn't have done the same thing, Ava Grey! I'm not like dad! I'm just me! And you need to do the same, which means getting that guy out of our territory!" Avo yelled.

"You sound like grandpa. That's why dad took over! Everyone that's like us is family! We need to protect our kind! Now I'm not gonna fight about this anymore!" I yelled and began walking away.

I heard Avo growl lowly as he yanked me back to face him. He's never handled me like this before, what the hell has gotten into him?!

"We are going to fight about this, Miss Alpha Bitch." He growled.

I yanked my arm away from him and my hand went flying to his face, making a nice hand print across his left cheek. Avo looked at me shocked. I've never hit my brother without a playful meaning to it. I felt a cold shiver run up my spine as I felt my hand tingle from slapping the other part of me.

"Where the hell is Avo, my twin, my other half of my soul?" I asked as a few tears ran down my face.

"I'm still here, Ava." Avo whispered and pulled me to him in a warm hug.

I clung to his shirt as I sobbed. Things had changed and I miss our old ways.

"Ava, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted so..... I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He mumbled.

I looked up with tears still slowly crawling down my cheeks, "Of course I'll forgive you! Your my brother for crying out loud. Your the other part of me!"

Avo smiled and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"I love you. More than you know, sister." He whispered then picked me up, carrying me on his back.

"I love you too, Avo." I replied and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

We both walked in giggling seeing Gabriel and Keenan looking at a book and writing down locations.

"Seems you two are going to get along." Avo laughed.

Gabriel looked up and saw me smiling as I hung on Avo's back. He smiled lightly then went back to helping Keenan.

"So do you think you'll wana stay with us?" I asked randomly.

Gabriel was in mid conversation with Keenan when I asked and stopped quickly and widened his eyes. He looked back to me then to Avo with a questionable look. Avo nodded stiffly, still sour on the situation and went over to the fridge, leaving me to sit on the kitchen counter waiting for an answer from Gabriel. Gabriel looked back at me with a blank face then smiled beautifully.

"Yes. I like the system you have here. Very family like, and calm. I haven't seen anything like it." He mused.

"Well, when you grow up with a very powerful pack that was very large, you learn to live like that." I mumbled.

"How many were in your pack?" Gabriel asked lightly.

"40." Avo mumbled as he came to sit next to me and tossed Gabriel a soda.

Gabriel caught it easily, but he looked very taken back.

"40? And they were all killed? That's nearly impossible."

"Improbable." Keenan corrected.

"Huh?" Gabriel questioned confused.

"Improbable means not very likely." I answered.

"Oh. I take it y'all are also very well learned." He stated.

"Yeah, We are. When you live in a pack filled with grammar freaks, you learn to speak properly." Avo laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you would." Gabriel chuckled. "I'm curious though, how did you survive the attack?"

Gabriel aimed the question to me but I had no answers. "I don't know. Avo and I were going through the change during the attack. Keenan was the one how kept an eye on us during the thing. You'll have to ask him. Keenan?"

"Well you dad and my dad were the last to survive. They made sure that you were kept safe. I was there because dad knew that I was going to change soon. Well things got a little creepy and a group of vampires actually came in and tried to make a treaty with our dads. Some guy that looked native American."

"Devon." I mumbled.

"I don't know his name. I could also care less. But you dad made a bet, if he won a fight with one of they're guys, they'd high-tail out of here. If he lost we were to be left alone since we were the only children left. The guy agreed but said if your dad lost he and my dad were to be killed on spot away from us, that way we wouldn't have to be scared for life." Keenan continued.

"Scared for life? We already are! Our parents and family are dead! We were left alone to fend for ourselves because of Devon!" I yelled standing up.

"Don't kill the messenger, Ava. That's all I heard and know." Keenan mumbled.

I sighed deeply then a thought popped up in my head. I ran to my room and put some cloths in a bag as well as my trench coat.

"What are you doing Ava?" Avo asked as he walked into my room seeing me completely naked again.

"I'm going to make a deal with Devon." I simply said.

"Uh-uh! No way! He'll kill-""No he won't! I killed 4 in one shot! Plus I've killed 2 others! I think I can perfectly handle myself." I yelled getting defensive.

"At least take me or Gabriel with you." He pleaded.

"Okay. Gabriel!" I yelled.

I heard him get up and walked slowly over to us. He looked to the ground when he noticed I was nude. Avo pulled a blanket off my bed and covered me with it. Gabriel then looked up and nodded.

"Wana take a trip with me?" I asked cheerfully.

"Depends on where we're going." He mumbled trying to hide his enthusiasm.

"She's wanting to go after the vampire that killed our dad." Avo growled aiming his anger at me.

"Hm.. Sounds fun. When you wana go?" Gabriel chuckled darkly.

I smiled darkly then said , "Now."

Gabriel nodded then stopped, "First, can I get some more cloths. I noticed you have a different outfit in that little bag. Mind if I grab a shirt and jeans?" Gabriel asked turning to Avo.

Avo nodded stiffly then went to his old room. He came back quickly with jeans and a black shirt. He stuffed it in a bag then pushed it into Gabriel's chest.

"She gets hurt, I'm blaming you. Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. You hear me?"

"Don't worry, dude. All you need to worry about is your cousin. He's still vulnerable, and I bet you there are some more leeches out there." Gabriel laughed not taking much of a problem from Avo's bad attitude.

Avo grinned lightly then nodded. I walked over to Avo and gave him a big hug. It wasn't one of those farewell hugs, it was just a simply see you soon hug. I planed on coming home as soon as I finished my business with the blood suckers that killed my family. As soon as I finished hugging Avo, I signaled Gabriel that it was time to go. He nodded the began walking out of the house with the bag around his back. I followed and we both began our way to see Devon. Wonder what I'm gonna do when I see him. Guess I'll just make it up as we go.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I know, very long first chapter. But I want that. Most stories I've read have itty bitty short chapters, and I love reading long stuff. I hope you liked my first chapter and I should have the next one up pretty soon. For now, Later and have fun with your own works! : P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey sorry it's taken a lil bit to get this chapter up. I've been having fun on trying to figure out what exactly was going to happen next. But now I've got this chapter sorted out. WARNING!!! Jacob is not in this chapter yet. That will probably be in the next or the one after that. This one is absolutely about Ava and Gabriel. So sorry. But Enjoy! : )**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter II

Traveling can be fun if you've got a good talker, and a great fighter.

Well I must say that so far traveling with Gabriel was entertaining. He was always telling me about his pack, back when they weren't absolute losers. I really wanna meet this pack! Teach them not to turn down good offers for new pack members. But I'll tell you this, They're not taking Gabriel back. I like him a lot.

We arrived in the city that Devon was staying at and I smelled a lot of vampires in the city limits. It was rather nerve racking, knowing just a small fragment of what was waiting for us. The smell of the city smell terrible and I nearly spewed due to the too sweet scent of the vampires. Why do they have to smell that way?!

'_Because they're just freaks like that.' _Gabriel teased.

I sneezed as my laugh since I was in my wolf form. We were just entering the city and not many people were to shocked when they saw us. All they did was glance at us and kept on walking to where ever it was that they were headed. I found it a little odd, since I was still counted as over grown, and Gabriel was just the word. He was about the size of a freaking bear in his form, just like every other male in any pack of werewolves. The women just were half they're size, which honestly is just fie for me.

'_I wonder what's up with this place. Every where I've going, and people who've seen me, freak out big time.' _Gabriel stated.

I don't know what's up but I have a feeling it has something to do with all the vampires in this area. I could see a huge group coming towards us with evil grins on they're face. Gabriel, we need to phase.

'_Are you crazy?! They'll rip us to shreds the second were in our human form!' he thought sounding outraged._

No they won't because I have to talk to they're leader. And they know it. I quickly phased before Gabriel could have another thought on the subject and quickly pulled out my trench coat and putting it on. The group nodded and one of the group members came over to me cautiously.

"You hear to see Devon?" The male asked.

"Yah, where is he?" I mumbled trying not to vomit.

The man chuckled darkly then walked back towards his group. He turned around and saw that I wasn't following.

"This way, Miss Killz." He cooed.

I nodded but still kept my distance. Gabriel was still in his wolf form and kept in pace next to me as we walked closer to a huge building that looked like a pretty popular business. I didn't look at the name of the place, nor did I care what they called it. This place was obviously Vampire Turf, and I was in they're lands at they're mercy.

We walked into the building and went up a few floor till we were entering a large room decorated in a dark Victorian style. Everything was black leather when it came to things to sit on, and the tabled and shelves were a dark oak color. The walls were evergreen with gold trim. Of course they'd have this expensive crap in here, they could afford it easily.

Over by one of the large windows stud a group of vampires talking silently. One of the men that I was brought here by went over to the group and mumbled something unintelligible to the large group. One man smiled and looked at me carefully. Think it would be wise to speak up and show I had no fear of this lot I stepped up bravely.

"Where's Devon? Me and him need a nice long chat." I spoke darkly crossing my arms over my chest.

"He's not here at the moment, my dear. He's out feeding." Said a man that looked very fatherly, but dangerous at the same time.

I shuddered at the thought of any vampire feeding on a human. U shuck my head then looked back to the man that answered me.

"Well tell him to bring his ass back, because I'm in a hurry. I came here to make a deal with him, and I'm getting pretty close to walking out and hunting him down. Now which would you rather do; Call him, or have me do my own hunting?" I threatened.

There was a low chuckle from behind me and I faintly remembered it. I turned and to my great disappointment, Devon was entering the room looking all too proud of himself.

"I'm afraid there's gonna me no need to for that, love. Now come, sit and talk with me." He ordered sweetly.

Gabriel growled lowly, and I looked at him with a curious look. Devon noticed the tension and went to a cabinet grabbing two soda's.

"Over course your friend may join us. Come, I mean no harm." Devon mumbled tossing me both small bottles of Dr. Pepper.

I looked to Gabriel and nodded. He phased as soon as I turned my attention to the on looking vampire, seeing if they would actually attack as he phased. I heard him rustle through a his bag then heard pants being zipped up. I turned to him and he was pulling on a black shirt. Gabriel walked over to me and lead me to the couch with a protective arm around my waist. I ignored the low chuckle that came from some of the men and continued to allow Gabriel to 'protect' me.

"So, Have you changed your mind on my offer?" He asked as he leaned forward with his hands together with a curious look on his face.

I shuck my head in reply.

"Really? Then why have you left your land?" He asked confused.

"Because I found out that you're the bastard that kill my pack, as well as my father. And I want my revenge." I simply replied leaning forward as well.

"Ava-" Gabriel whispered.

"What a pretty name. But why would you want to go and get your self killed after your father fought so hard to keep you, your brother, and that human safe?" Devon asked looked really taken back.

"First of all, you killed my father, so naturally I want revenge. Secondly, that human is now a werewolf, or more along the lines will be in the next few day. Now I want to make the same deal that you made with my dad. Interested?" I stated.

Devon sat back with a puzzled look spread across his face, and fiddled with his hands as he thought in silence for a few minutes. As he thought, I looked around calculating my chances of winning with all these other vampires around. Would they attack me and Gabriel if we won the bet against Devon? Or would they go straight to my brother and attack there? So many things were at risk at the moment, and I had to be careful to make sure I didn't get us killed.

Devon eventually sat up and before he looked to us, he got up and walked over to the men standing a few feet away that looked at me and Gabriel with wonder. I faintly heard him telling them of his plan about going wit the bet, and that if he was to loose he was to honor the terms. I smiled at my luck, I never expected a sneaky vampire to actually go through with the same terms. Devon turned with a small smiled and came back over to me.

"You do understand that you may not live?" He asked kindly, seeing if I'd back out of the bet.

"I'm very well aware of that." I growled.

Devon nodded the sighed deeply, "Very well then. Our fight will begin tomorrow at the local stadium. It's very large and we'll have plenty of room to fight as well as have some of my people to watch. I'm sure they'd enjoy the show."

"I'm sure they would if it involves two enemy's fighting to the death. Now let me get this straight, if I loose, Gabriel and my what's left of my family will be left alone. Right?"

"Of course. They will not be harmed so long as they live." Devon answered seriously.

"Good." I mumbled.

"Now, you must be tired. Go to the Triumph hotel. I'll have a room ordered for you and your mate. I'll send word for you when the fight will begin and where it'll be held." Devon stated.

"Oh. Gabriel's not-" I started but he got up and began pulling me out of the building.

"Until tomorrow, my sweet." Devon laughed lightly.

"Yah, whatever." Gabriel growled as we walked into the empty elevator to leave.

We stud in silence as we waited to get to the first floor. Gabriel still had his hand around my waist and I looked up at him carefully.

"You can let me go now." I mumbled.

"No I can't." He mumbled back and kept his grip on my waist firm.

"Why is that?" I asked getting a little annoyed.

"Because they'll think we're not together. And if that happens then we're in big trouble. Please just go along with it." Gabriel mumbled and kissed me lightly in the top of my head.

I found myself blushing deeply at the fake kiss, and part of me wished it was real. But what the hell am I think?! It's just to keep us both protected! I shuck my head mentally then laid my head against his chest. I was fairly tired and as soon as we got to the hotel room, I was heading straight to the shower then bed!

We exited the building quickly only to smell more of the vampire stench. Just how many freaking leeches live in this fucking city?! There's got to be hundreds if Devon is holding the fight over at a stadium. Not good.

We walked for what seemed like a good hour and we found the hotel that Devon told us to go to. We went to the desk and I told them my name.

"Ava Killz." I said looking off to the side.

"Ah, yes. Here's your key, and your room is on the top floor room 136. Please enjoy your stay." The woman at the desk stated and handed Gabriel a silver card. They must be rich to put pure silver cards in the hands of 2 people who think a two story house is expensive.

The thing about us werewolves, we were never rich. Just low class citizens in the U.S. who make a living off of hunting, work shops, and simple businesses. Gabriel pulled me out of my small train of thought and began walking towards the elevator and pressed the button. We waited in silence for the thing to get down to us and once inside we pulled away from each other and staying on opposite sides of the small room. I didn't like elevators. They were too small and with just me and Gabriel there were only a few feet between us.

"God, this thing needs to hurry up!" Gabriel complained as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

I looked at him with sympathetic eyes, "Don't like crowded spaces?"

"Hate them is the proper word for it." He growled.

I nodded in approval, "Next time I'll deal with the stairs. How can these people deal with being crowded in this contraption?" I asked myself.

"Hell if I know. Only thing I do know is if your used to being wide open spaces, this thing will make you wise to never step foot out of a clearing ever again." He groaned.

'_**Ding!'**_ the elevator chimed and the doors opened to our large floor. Gabriel was the first to get out since he practically jumped out causing me to move back so I didn't get hit. I walked calmly and breathe deeply once I was out. Only my breathe was ruined by the smell of vampires. I gagged at the smell and noticed a female walking down the hall. She was too beautiful to be human. And just to prove my thoughts she snarled at me and Gabriel.

There's one th- no actually there are simply to many reason as to why I hate vampires, and Gabriel was struggling to hold me back so I wouldn't rip he to pieces. The bitch laughed at my response and continued to move on slowly, only pissing me off even more because she was taunting me.

The second she was gone Gabriel let me go and to vent my anger, I punched the wall causing a loud noise and a hole where my hand went though.

"Well, that's one way to control your anger." Gabriel laughed and lead the way to the room that we had to share.

Gabriel opened the room and he held the door open for me. I walked in and I immediately went to the large couch and dropped down onto and began my journey to a dark heavy sleep. But Gabriel picked me up and carried me to a different place. I opened my eyes and noticed he was taking me to the bedroom.

"You better not be getting any ideas." I warned as he kicked open the bedroom door.

Gabriel looked down at me like I was crazy, "No. I'm putting you on the bed because that's where your sleeping. I'll take the couch. Your beautiful and all, but no offense, your no where near to being my type." He stated.

"And I have to be your type for you to try to get in bed with me?" I asked trying to make a point.

"Well no, but still. I've never been into those one night stands. So don't get to work up." He mumbled and tossed me onto the bed.

I squealed when I went flying through the air then landed comfortably on the bed. I turned and glared at Gabriel who was trying to repress a laugh, but was failing.

"Do that ever again and I'll have to kill you!" I threatened shaking my fist at him.

"Yah right, Miss me-so-big-and-bad." Gabriel guffawed, "I've seen cat 's that are scarier that you."

My mouth dropped but I snapped it back shut then growled very lowly. "Take that back."

"Nope" He said make a pop sound on the p.

I jumped off the bed and tackled him to the ground. Gabriel took the challenge and tried pushing my face to the ground. But I squirmed out of his reach and was now on his back and slammed him to the ground with out a problem.

"You give?" I asked laughing.

"Are you kidding me?! I haven't even got warmed up yet!" Gabriel laughed and rolled over to there I was on my back with Gabriel's back crushing me to the carpeted floor.

"Good god your fucking heavy!" I gasped and tried to get away before he put more pressure on my chest.

"Hey! I'm not that heavy!" He yelled sounding offended.

He sat up and quickly pulled me back under him only he pulled my into a head lock. Now these were fun to try and get out of. After 3 minutes of slamming him into the hard granite wall and into the bed, he finally let go and I pushed his face back to the ground. He struggled for 5 minutes then finally slapped the floor.

"I give, I give!" He yelled.

I smiled in victory and let him up taking his hand to help him up. He nodded and fixed his now very messed up hair.

"For a female, your pretty damn strong." He complimented. "That's a meant to be a compliment so please don't take me the wrong way."

"It's cool." I laughed and yawned. That made me just even more tired. Funny how adrenaline make you very lively one minute and the next your tired as hell.

Gabriel noticed my fatigue was down big time and pushed me in the direction of the bed, "Sleep." He ordered, "You've got a big day tomorrow. You need as much rest as possible."

I didn't need to be told again. I stumbled over to the bed an as soon as I was under a sheet, I was out like a light.

I woke the next morning hearing water running and got up slowly and stretched. I climbed out of the comfy bed and went to investigate. I knocked on the door and got no reply, only the continuous sound of the water running. I walked in and noticed Gabriel's cloths on the floor. My eyes widened and I simply closed the door and went back to the bed.

After 5 minutes I wondered how long he planed on taking, cause I really had to pee. After choosing to deal with his wrath, I walked in and ran straight to the toilet. I did my business and came out to see Gabriel completely bare ass naked. I blushed at the sight of him like that, particularly right after he got out of the shower.

Gabriel looked up and quickly pulled a towel around him.

"There's a thing called knocking!" He yelled.

I shuck my head put on a glare, "I did knock about 5 freaking minutes ago! I had to do my business! What, did you not hear me knock, or the toilet flush?!"

Gabriel's glare faded away then he shuck his head no. I rolled my eyes and stormed past him.

"Did you at least get a good look?" He teased as I passed him.

"More than you know." I mumbled and I heard him chuckle as I slammed the bathroom door.

Well that was interesting. Now I can't say I didn't like the sight of Gabriel like that. Oh man did the water that streamed down his fit body look so-- AVA! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE FUCK GOD DAMN GUTTER!!!!

I literally slapped myself then went to the little bar in the front room. I went to the little fridge hoping to find some type of soda and failed in the process.

"If you're looking for a drink that's friendly, it's over here. I went to the store while you were sleeping." Gabriel announced as he tossed his shirt on the back of the couch and dried his hair. I nodded and saw a box of Dr. Pepper cans and some Orange Soda bottles. I looked up and saw Gabriel drinking one of the orange drinks.

"I take it those are your." I mumbled.

"Uh- if you don't want them sure. But have one if you want. I got these for us." He answered frowning.

"Well, I never know. We just met yesterday." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders and grabbed one of the orange drinks.

"I understand you there." He laughed and violently shuck his head, getting rid of any water on his head. I get fairly wet and gave him a blank stare, "Great. Thank a bunch Gabe." I mumbled and took his fairly dry towel and began walking toward the bathroom.

"No problem." He laughed as he turned on the TV and put it on some comedy that I wasn't familiar with.

I walked into the large bathroom and quickly turned on the hot water with very little cold. Even though the cold never bothered me because of my unnatural body temp. I still like to remain very warm. And by the way the water feels right now, I take it Gabriel had, or tried to have a very cold shower. I waited a few seconds for the heat to come on and as soon as it was hot, I got undressed and stepped into the scolding hot water. I hissed as it burnt my skin but soon I grew used to the temp, and unclenched my fists and sighed deeply.

About 20 minutes passed and I was done with just standing in the heat. I grabbed a small bottle of shampoo and began to lather my hair with it. It didn't take long for me to finish washing my hair. Thankfully by the time I finished washing my hair, there was a knock at the door.

"YAH!" I yelled so he could hear me.

"Mind if I use the toilet?" Gabriel asked.

I poked my head outside of the curtain and said, "Uh- sure."

Gabriel nodded then came in and went straight to the toilet. I pulled my head back in and finished washing up. While I was scrubbing my body with some soap I heard the door close and I took it that Gabriel was finished doing his business and I continued on with my shower.

A good 10 minutes later I turned off all the water and went straight to the sink and wiped the fog off of the mirror. My hair was getting dangerously close to being too long now; just past my shoulder. I looked around the area and found some clippers in a drawer. I began to cut my hair to about half an inch above my shoulder. Or well most of my hair was. My bangs actually stayed at the same length. I hadn't done my hair like this for the past year. Mom decided it was time for me to have my hair in the traditional bob.

I turned around and looked for my cloth. I then realized that I was only wearing a shirt that I packed for PJ's. My actual cloths were in the front room in my bag! I pulled the towel tightly around my chest and prepared to walk out into the front room where Gabriel was most likely watching TV.

I opened the door slowly and immediately saw Gabriel sitting on the couch with his back facing me. I sighed then headed past him and went straight to my bag.

"Ava? What are you doing?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Getting my cloths. So keep your ego down." I teased and picked up my bag heading to my room and locked the door, just in case.

I pulled on a navy blue turtle neck and some dark jeans. As usual, everything fit perfectly on me, gently hugging every curve in my body. I looked to the mirror and smile approvingly. My hair, though it was wet, looked really good. I picked up my towel and began drying my hair as I entered the front room and finished the rest of my previous orange soda. Gabriel was glowering at me and I smiled innocently.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. We watched movies, he told me about where all he's been in the past 2 years. Mainly from where he came from and the farthest he's gone was my little village. I glanced at the clock and wondered when my fight was. I wasn't nervous, but actually excited for some odd reason. Eventually the phone rang and Gabriel picked it up with a blank face. After a few seconds he hung up and got up taking my hand.

"It's time." He mumbled.

"FINALLY!" I cheered and earned a worried look from Gabriel, "I'm not the easy to kill. I've previously killed 6 vampire since I became a werewolf." I informed him.

His expression shifted and just nodded. I had a feeling he hasn't killed a vampire before, but I wasn't going to say anything about it. We walked out silently and headed to where ever it was he was instructed to take me. Outside there was a car waiting for us, unwillingly we got in and it sped off towards my fighting arena. I could tell the driver was human, but the car still reeked of Vampire. I swear those things need to just die out and become extinct.

The driver eventually stopped and I hopped out breathing the some what fresh air. It still smelled terrible , but I dealt with it and followed Gabriel towards some unknown place. Everywhere there were vampires roaming the halls and they all snickered at me. I gave low warning growls to everyone of the and they simply shrugged and moved on to where ever the hell it wanted to go, besides getting with 6 feet of me. Just the distance I was with all of them was nerve wracking enough, and there were dozens! Not where I need to be right now!

"Ah, Ava! I trust you had a good nights sleep." Devon greeted from the middle of some field.

I looked around, "My sleep was just fine. Where the fuck are we?" I asked as I continued to look around.

"This is were we're going to be fighting." Was all he said, "Gabriel, you may go and sit where ever you like."

Gabriel nodded and walked over to me, "Be careful or your brother will have my hide." he whispered.

"Oh, thanks for being so worried for me." I replied sarcastically and hugged him. He was after all part of the family now. Gabriel hugged back then went to the side lines and just stud watching everything he could.

"So, shall be begin?" I heard Devon asked.

I looked to him and saw he had no shirt on revealing his tanned chest and his black hair was pulled into ponytail again. I shrugged then held up my hand.

"Go ahead. Take your time, my sweet." He chuckled.

I dashed past Gabriel and got completely undressed in the now, thankfully empty hall way. I stud in the shadows then thought of the revenge that boiled inside me. The revenge that my father deserved for dieing to protect us. I began t shake violently and continued to think of things that would get me even more pissed. Them killing mom, my cousin's, my friends. I thought of them trying to kill Avo and Keenan. The thought of them killing Avo set me off and I phased into my large Grey wolf form.

I stalked our of the hallway and barred my teeth at Devon. He looked at me amused and nodded. I began jogging forward until I was only a few yards away. Devon crouched and let out a feral growl. I bared my teeth and waited for him to lung at me. He did make the first move and he slammed me to the ground and prepared to bit me. NOT GOOD!

I kicked him off of me with my hind legs and was now on top of him growling very lowly. I ripped off one of his arms and tossed it over in Gabriel's direction. He knew that he had to burn it. Devon didn't like the looks of where this battle was going and began trying to bite me anywhere. I was not going to have that and I just simply bit into his chest and clawed him to pieces. Gabriel ran over to me and began burning what was left of Devon. That was way to simple.

I looked to the crowd of Vampires and they all glared at me with a need to kill. A couple of Vampire came forward but were stopped by another male.

"You know the laws!" He yelled at them. They all cowered back and the male looked at e carefully. "You've won the bet. Now you made go. We will be leaving this region within the week. You're obviously very powerful to be able to kill an ancient like Devon."

I nodded my head then looked to Gabriel. I whined lightly signaling him it was time to go home. He nodded in agreement and phased. He trotted over to me towering me easily and we took off in a run to home.

I didn't like being away from Avo knowing there were many vampire in this region. I noticed I began running faster with a need to hold my brother to me. With a need to tell him I missed him and don't want to ever be away from him again. Gabriel noticed my movements and began to pick up the pace as well.

Within hours we were entering our village and I smelled a bunch of Vampire.

_'Ava, they're here!_' Gabriel thought.

No! Not my Brother! I dashed past everything and found my brother and Keenan cornered by 20 vampires. With out even thinking things through, I began killing any vampire I get a hold of.

_'AVA?!' _Keenan and Avo thought in union.

I glances at them and saw Avo was injured as he leaned against Keenan, who was now fully a werewolf. His coat was a dark brown like his father's. The only difference between them was his topaz eyes.

I looked carefully at Avo and I saw a large gash on his side.

_'I'll be okay.' _he thought with a grunt in his voice.

I must have not been paying any attention because a vampire swiped her arm at me and I yelped out in pain. I was now almost in the same position as Avo, only I was livid. I ripped the female to shreds in seconds and that signaled every other vampire that they could not win this battle. They all left quickly, leaving me and my pack alone if they knew what was best.

Before I had time to think I collapsed and everything went black. I knew I wasn't dead. I could still feel the pain as I was lightly being picked up by warm arms. Now I was home, injured with my brother, but home none the less. Home.......

**A/N: I know I left it at a cliff hanger, and you possibly hate me for it. But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter I'm thinking about having Ava and Her brother, Avo going threw a quick recovery then start heading to La Push. SO yes to those who've been wonder we're going to get to meet all our favorite werewolves in the next chapter, hopefully. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, Now this chapter so far as I know, will be about Ava, and the pack getting ready to leave for La Push. Last chapter Ava and Avo were injured pretty badly, and Devon was killed. What's going to happen beside from what I've already said? Find out and read. Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter III

Complication is all have to say about this.

I faintly heard someone talking in the background but I paid no attention to them. I was laying on the couch/bed next to Avo who had me laying in his arms. He was sound asleep as far as I could tell. I tried to get up but I heard Avo mumble something and Keenan ordered me, his Alpha, to lay back down. I listened only because my back hurt like hell. I turned around and faced Avo. He looked terrible. Part of his face was covered with pink scratches that were now thankfully fading.

I fell asleep again and I don't know how long I was out when I woke not feeling Avo by me anymore. I jumped p but was carefully pushed back to the bed by my brother who looked a lot better.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly laying back down next to me.

"Better. What about you?" I replied snuggling into his chest.

"Much better knowing that your recovering well." He sighed, "I take it you won the bet with Devon."

"Yeah. But it was a pretty lousy fight. He didn't last long. According some guy there, Devon was a pretty powerful ancient. Not so powerful now if you ask me." I mumbled with a slight giggle.

Avo smiled at me softly then got up. I grabbed his hand not wanting him to leave me again.

"Hun, I'm getting you some food. I'll not be long, I promise." He stated.

That satisfied me for the moment. I let go if his hand then looked to the fire that was in the fireplace. Keenan was sitting next to it with Gabriel looking over a big map.

"Guy's, why are you looking at the map there when you can do it in the kitchen where there's actually light." I suggested.

Keenan looked up at me then frowned, "The generator died when the Leeches attacked us. Which means as soon and you and Avo are fully healed we'll head for this place called La Push." He stated.

I looked around and actually noticed that there were only candles lighting up the room. "Oh." Was all I said to them and earned a chuckled from Gabriel.

Avo came back with a huge bowl of something and handed it to me.

"It's beef stew. Keenan made it last night." He mumbled when he noticed my quizzical look.

"Oh." Was all I said, yet again. Avo helped me sit up since I was still fairly swore. I tried to get up myself, but Avo refused my request and helped me anyways.

"How long have I been out?" I asked as I made a spoon full then took a bite. I moaned lightly then looked to Keenan, "This is delicious!"

"Thanks." He said truly smiling.

"You've been out for a good week now." Avo answered causing me to choke on my food.

"What!?" I yelled when I finally had my breath back.

"A week. I woke up earlier this morning, so don't feel special." Avo mumbled as he turned me around.

He lifted the back on my shirt and it caused me to jump at his touch.

"I'm checking your wound, Ava. Calm down." Avo ordered

I blushed slightly then did as told. Avo ran his fingers over the marks causing me to shiver lightly. Avo noticed and stopped quickly. Even he wasn't looking for any major physical contact between us. He pulled my shirt back down then kissed my shoulder lightly.

"Give it a day or two and we'll be healed." He stated.

I turned to look at Avo as well and made him turn. He sighed and took off his shirt. I gasped at the sight of my brother dark pink marks. I gently touched them and I felt a violent tremor run threw my body. Avo leaned back and laid his head in my lap. He looked up at me with very loving and calm eyes. He really knew how to calm me down. But he just knew me period, end of story. I brushed the few stray hairs out of his face and he took my hand in his.

Keenan cleared his throat noticing that something was about to happen that we shouldn't let. I looked to him and nodded. Probably to Gabriel this looked like we were incest, but my family knew we weren't. We've never done anything other than hold each other and just appear like a couple. We haven't even really kissed. The thought of us did sound a little tempting but not worth the risk of ruining our relationship that we had now.

Avo sat up and pulled me up with him.

"We'll be right back." Avo mumbled to Keenan and Gabriel.

"Stay out of trouble." Keenan chided to us.

Avo nodded and began leading me outside. Instead of stopping once we were off the porch we walked threw the destroyed village. Avo looked like he had something he wanted to say while he held my hand. I eventually stopped when we came to the old local temple. Avo looked at me then nodded.

"So what's up?" I asked looking worried at him.

"I just wanted to get out of that place without having Keenan thinking we're gonna do something. Why can't they just leave us alone about that?" He growled as he looked to the ground.

"Maybe because they don't want to see us get hurt?" I thought thinking like mom for once, "Avo, I love you. You know that. And I- I just don't want to get into something that might destroy our love for one another. You part of my sou for crying out loud. Ain't no other guy gonna be closer to me than you." I laughed.

"But I don't think I'll be able to stand by and watch you imprint with some other man." He mumbled.

"And you think I want to see you imprint with some other woman? Avo, these are gonna be some things that we've got to live live with." I replied making him look at me.

Avo sighed then realized that I was right, "What do you want him to be like?"

I thought for a moment then shrugged, "I honestly don't care. If he's supposed to be my 'soul mate' then I guess what I get is what I want." I mumbled.

"Not for me. I want her to be like you. I want it to be you." He replied blushing deeply.

I looked at him shocked, "Avo...."

"Ava, I really wish we could be each others imprints, but I guess the spirits have something else in mind." He replied sadly.

"Avo, why be my soul mate, when your my soul?" I replied and hugged him tightly.

Avo sighed deeply and held me to him closely, "I guess I'll have to deal with that. For now." He whispered to me.

The rest of the night was a little blurry. No, Avo and I didn't do anything. We still didn't want to press our luck. The next morning I woke laying next to Avo, no surprise there. I sat up and say that Keenan and Gabriel were still off on patrol. I got up and took one of the blankets that covered us and stepped outside with the blanket wrapped around me.

"Guys?" I called. Quickly 2 wolves, one dark brown and the other a charcoal color appeared in front of me. "Go get some rest. I'll take over from here."

The two nodded and went around to the other side of the house and went through then back door. I placed the blanket on the porch and phased into my true form. As soon as I was pulled changed, I began pacing the lands making sure there was no harm coming. There wasn't a single time that I thought I smelled a vampire. I stayed out for several hours and eventually went back toward the house and saw Avo sitting on the porch waiting for me. I phased because we knew what each other looked like and never got any ideas about the other in out head. He handed me the blanket that I left on the porch and put and arm around my shoulder. We both walked in and Keenan was packing up a bag.

"Did I miss something?" I asked seeing Gabriel doing the same.

"We're leaving tonight." Avo answered quickly and started leading me to my room.

"Get some cloths in a bag. According to Gabriel this pack is mainly men and I don't want them looking at you. Okay?" He asked.

"No prob. Brother dear." I teased and pulled on an over grown shirt.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few. It's my turn to keep watch. If you finish before I come back, come out with me."

"Okie- dokie." I mumbled as I began searching through my closet for a decent bag.

I don't know what all I stuffing into my bag except that I knew it was cloths. 2 jeans, 2 shirts, underwear, bra's, and my black trench coat that had no sleeves. When I finished I tossed my bag by the door and left to find Avo. I found him over by the cemetery and he was in his wolf form. There were a good hundred new graves and I think I knew exactly where Avo was at.

Mom and Dad.

I came up next to Avo and sat down next to him. When he didn't look up I whined lightly and he looked to me slowly from the corner of his eye.

'_I wish mom and dad were still here. I- I just feel like I let them down.'_ he thought sounding truly upset.

Avo, this was something we couldn't help. We were changing and would have been dead had it not been for dad. He saved us so we could continue on our great family. The most we can really do is miss then, but we have to move on.

_'Why? Why can't we just stay here. Just me and you. Let's stay here.'_ he thought sounding desperate.

Avo, no. We leave tonight. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to stay, but this place has way to many memories that will eventually tear us apart from the inside out worse than any vampire could ever do. We need to try some where else to continue on our family.

'I'm only doing this because this is what you want.' was all he said and left for the house.

I stayed behind and felt a need to talk with mom and dad. I really missed them. More than I think Avo understands. Dad was supposed to teach me how to run this pack. Now I've got to go on what I saw him do. Mom knew everything there was to keeping a man in line, let alone knew how to take care of children. What the hell am I gonna do when I have my own kid. Go on what I think is right?! That'll get me absolutely no where!

I don't know how long I was out there in the cemetery but when I finally decided it was best to go home and get out of this place, it was dark and the moon was very high in the sky. I never quicken my pace as I walked back to the house were everyone was already waiting for me, in wolf form and small bags over they're backs. Avo trotted over to me and helped me get my bag on over my back.

_'Ready?'_ Avo asked.

I looked around and took in one last look of our village. Destroyed. Dead. Deserted. The 3 lovely D's of my life at the moment. Shaking away the thoughts I looked back toward the boys then took off running past them. They saw it coming and as soon as I passed each one of them they followed and we began heading toward this place called La Push. I wonder what it's going to be like there?

'_Well you may not like it. They live not too far away from a group of vampires.'_ Keenan thought.

How the hell does he know this?!

_'We called them. I'm related to one of the guys there. Told them what all happened and that we were leaving tonight. So they'll be meeting us just outside La Push. You know, just in case something between our groups go a little wrong.' _Gabriel thought.

Oh well if you put it that way...

The rest of the night we ran, and ran till we entered Canada. We stopped for the night and stayed in a cave that was once I guess occupied by a bear. We all huddled next to each other and feel asleep quickly as far as I could tell. The next morning we all went out for a hunt and I found that I love to eat Elk. Avo and Keenan like Moose, while Gabriel enjoyed catching fish. I don't know why he like fish over the good meats, but I also never asked. Well he heard me thinking about it, but knew I wasn't asking about it. Or at least I hope.

Traveling during the night, sleeping during the early day, and hunting about 5 in the evening was our schedule. We continued on doing this for the next could of days. We finally entered Washington after a good 5 days and we purposely stopped just outside La Push, in a little city called Forks. When we stayed in the forest I caught the scent of a vampire for the first time since the day me and Avo were injured

'_Don't attack them! We'll start a war!' _Keenan thought when he saw my thoughts of killing.

Why? Why can't I? All they're going to do is kill a human. And I'll be damned if I let that happen.

_'They don't attack humans. They're what they call vegetarians. They kill animals for they're blood. Not humans Ava!'_ Gabriel yelled making me back away.

Alright, as long as they're 'vegetarians'. But if they come near me, I can't make you any promises.

_'Fine by me.'_ Avo thought and laid down and I went to and sat down next to him, keeping watch.

A good couple of hours passed and that stench of Vampires were still near! I swear, how can anyone standing living next to these things!? I mean, who really wants to smell something so sweet that it really makes you wanna throw up?! Maybe if I just stick my nose in the ground I won't smell anything. Other than the dirt, of course, and what's been on it, what's crossed it. Okay, maybe th nose in the dirt isn't such a good idea.

I finally thought it was safe enough to good to sleep after a 3 hours of seeing my pack in apparently good dreams. All of them were gurgling like babies! I eventually kicked Gabe in the hind leg and told him to shut up, cause he was the loudest. Didn't work of course. These are young men we're talking about! I laid down next to Avo, my head on his back. I accidentally woke him, but he just got into a position that was comfortable for the both of us. It took a while to get to sleep, but sleep none the less was what I had after I tried to ignore the vampire smell, and the boy's gurgles.

The next morning I woke to have my head make contact with the ground after Avo woke up and decided it was a good idea to stretch while my head was still on his back.

_'Sorry._' he thought with a yawning sound.

Sure you are. I got up and noticed that Keenan and Gabriel weren't anywhere to be found. Avo, where did they go?

_'I think they went to get food.'_ Avo said phasing into his human form after.

Hm. maybe I should clarify to them that they need to let me know these things before I go berserk. I got up and decided to go for a nice run. And in the process I found Gabriel fishing and Keenan eating the probably the only thing he get his teeth on, elk or deer.

_'Hey Ava. Have a good sleep?'_ Keenan thought.

Yeah, but a rude awakening. Next time you leave, wake me up first so I know!

'_We tried. You were dead asleep.' _Gabriel laughed as he swatted a fish out of the water and into a huge bucket. BUCKET!? Where the hell did you get that!?

_'Garbage. We cleaned it off and now it's serves a use for me and my fish.' _Gabe replied in a concentrated voice. I walked over and looked inside. It was half full of flopping pink and silver fish. Salmon?

_'And cat fish.' _Gabe answered and hit another fish that landed perfectly in the bucket.

I shuck my head in confusion at him. I then walked over to Keenan and he was happily eating the elk that he caught.

I sat down next to him and stepped on his chocolate tail. Keenan growled lowly, seems his instincts were in place right now. All righty then. You wana play rough little cousin. Then let's play.

Keenan sneezed then went back to eating. Ah, come on you pup! Your taking away all the fun!

_'Don't call me pup!' _Keenan yelled and tackled me to the ground.

Keenan and I wrestled for a few minutes then Gabriel finally joined in, both ganging up on me. Not Fair Guys!

_'Hey, this is just pay bac-_

_'AVA! We've Got Company!' _Avo thought over the distance.

I perked my ears up then began running as fast as I could to my brother. As I got closer I could smell werewolves. I halted to a stop when I saw them circled around Avo. A lot of them had they're teeth bared, so I jumped in the middle of them and let out a feral low growl causing them to stop.

_'Thanks, Ava.'_

No prob. What the hell did you do to piss these guys off.

_'I didn't do anything! I was just sitting here waiting for you to come back when these guys showed up.' _he told me.

One of the wolves walked over to me and sniffed me lightly. I bared my teeth and he only growled. The guy was a dark brown color, but so were most of his companions. There were a total of 8. Most brown, one russet, another silver. The rest were just dark brown. I take it the Alpha was the one standing in front of me, just sniffing me. Everyone else just stayed back and waited for they're leader's order. He stepped away and saw Gabriel and Keenan walk towards us.

The wolf phased and standing right in front of me, was a naked guy. I averted my eyes and groaned in displeasure.

"Hey, cuz. How you been?" The man asked to Gabriel.

I tilted my head to look around the man and saw Gabriel phasing as well but pulled on a pair of short and tossed some to the guy.

"Pretty fair, man. Just joined up with this pack not to long ago. They're a hell of a lot better then the pack I was with before." Gabriel said grasping the guys wrist.

"That's good." He laughed. He turned to Keenan and nodded, then turned back to Avo and I, "Sorry about that." he told Avo.

I still growled lowly earning a pair of teeth gripping my ruff. It was the silver wolf, apparently they still don't know who I am. I flipped over causing the guy to fly into a tree. He slammed into it with a loud thud and I was towering over him in a heart beat and had my teeth on his neck.

"Paul, that's enough!" The guy yelled.

I released the guy and stalked back over to Avo who was changing into some pants.

"You've got quite the fight in your pack." The guy chuckled.

I sneezed at his remark, "Actually this pack doesn't belong to me." Avo replied with a low chuckle.

"The boy over there?" He asked looking confused.

Avo shuck his head. I rolled my eyes then phased earning a disapproving look from Avo, and many stares from the La Push pack. Avo tossed me my Black coat and I pulled it on quickly.

"Guess again." I mumbled standing next to Avo.

The guy's eyes widened in shock, "A female as the Alpha?"

"Yeah. Now, mind telling me why you tried to attack Avo?" I growled lowly.

"Uh- well. Miss understanding. So your the pack from Alaska?" he asked.

"Uh-hu." I mumbled.

"Great. It's good to see that your well after the attack. The names Sam Uley. I'm the Alpha here." He stated.

"I could tell you were the Alpha when you first walked up to me. I'm Ava Killz. This is Avo, And the pup over there is Keenan. And apparently you know Gabriel already." I mumbled giving Gabe a glare.

"What? I told you I was cousin's with one of them." Gabe shrugged.

"But you failed to mention it was the Alpha. You've got to tell me these thing." I mumbled.

Sam looked between Me and one of his pack members. I didn't take my gaze away from Sam wondering what he was looking so worried for. But before I could even begin to think about starting a question, I smelled Vampire's again.

"Okay, ho the hell can you stand living near those Leeches!?" I yelled as I pinched my nose bridge.

"They stay off our turf and they won't kill any humans. They-"

"Yeah I already know they only eat animals." I groaned as I felt slightly dizzy from the smell.

Sam noticed my reaction to the smell and spoke up, "Let go to my place or the beach where you won't have to deal with they're smell."

I looked up relieved, "Thank you!"

Sam chuckled lightly and began leading the way. I walked up to him and we started asking each other about our packs. We pretty much lived the same way, we understood our backgrounds, and he stated that they were currently have a little problem with the local Vampires.

"I'd be happy to kill them, you know." I offered.

Sam laughed hardly, "Even I can't do it alone. What make you think you can?"

"I've killed a got 8 in the past 2 weeks. Alone." I stated earning a shocked expression from Sam.

But he still shuck his head, "No, if we have to kill them, we do it as a pack. Working alone is never the best of choices."

I rolled my eyes as Sam and I exited the forest. I looked back and noticed everyone, minus Avo, and Gabriel changing.

I tilted my head to the side waiting for Avo. He jogged over to me and took my hand. Sam noticed it and quickly looked to one of his guys. I didn't look at him, but I felt I should. Why the hell should I?! He tried to attack my brother!

Sam began leading us toward the beach that was thankfully not to far away. We all sat down, my pack sitting next to me while I laid back in Avo's arms, and Sam's pack sat around him.

"So...." I started as I stuck my feet in the sand.

"Why don't we start with introduction?" Sam offered.

"Fine by me. I'm Ava. This is Avo, You know Gabe, and this one is my cousin, Keenan" I stated simply.

"Aren't there more of you?" One of Sam's guys asked.

"There was. About 40 of us. That was until a few weeks ago." I answered looking at him with a blank expression.

"Shame." He mumbled looking a little upset.

Sam got up and began walking to the end of the line where the boys sat. "This is Paul,"

I chuckled lightly at him with a dark grin, he returned the smirk then winked. I had a feeling me and him would get along.

"Leah," The girl was rather tall and looked rather smug at meeting us.

"Quil," The guy looked a little cheesy but nodded at me.

"Embry," This guy winked at me as well, and I just simply rolled my eyes.

"Seth," This was the boy that asked about my pack. He seemed cool for a kid. He waved at me lightly and I smiled softly.

"Jared,"

"Hey." he mumbled with a small smile. He seemed rather nice.

"And our second in charge, Jacob." He mumbled with a light grin.

I looked at him and for some reason I couldn't look away. I felt my world slightly shift and put into a fire. Heat erupted threw my body and I began to shake slightly. He smiled softly at me then nodded. I couldn't smile back. I was to shocked at what just happened to me.

"Ava? You okay?" Avo asked holding me around my shoulders.

I was still looking at Jacob then I shuck my head and got up.

"Excuse me." was all I said and I began walking away from the packs.

As soon as I was about 30 feet away and at a cliff I sat down on the edge and looked off into the site of the ocean.

What the hell just happened back there?! I- god what the fuck is my problem?!

I began shaking again and with out Avo here to try and calm me down, I tried breathing deeply to try calming down. I worked but only for a few second until I realized what was really wrong with me.

I imprinted!

No, it's just your imagination. You must be hallucinating from the smell of Vampires for too long. Yeah, that it.

Ah, how the hell am I kidding?! I imprinted! God Avo's gonna have a cow when he finds out.

Just don't tell him and everything will-

End like a train wreck.

"Are you alright?" someone asked from behind me.

I turned and to my great displeasure, yet pleasure, Jacob was walking towards me with a worried expression.

"No." was all I said and I looked back to the ocean hoping he get a clue and leave, but also wishing he'd stay.

WHAT the hell is wrong with my mind?! I want him to leave!

No you don't so quit lying to yourself.

Shut up mind! You want him to leave! And never see him again.

Keep telling yourself that. You know you want him. Just admit it.

Never! Not in a million years!

Jacob sat down beside me and it looked like he had something to tell me.

"I take it you know what happened between us." He mumbled.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I lied smoothly.

"Your not very good at lying to a person whose in touch with ever nerve in your body. The pace that our hearts go. The-

"Alright! Enough of the imprint shit!" I yelled looking at him with a glare, "Fine, I imprinted on you. But that doesn't mean I'll date you!"

"Why? Is it because of your boyfriend back there?" He growled getting angry.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked pulling my eyebrows together in confusion.

"That guy.. Avo. He's your boyfriend isn't he?" He continued to growl.

I looked at him then burst into a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?!" he yelled shaking a little.

"Avo's not my boyfriend!" I laughed, "He's my brother! My twin!"

Jacob looked at me with an expression that held shock, relief, fury, and... well just every emotion I can think of. He then sighed deeply then confusion was back on his face.

"But you two look nothing alike." He noted.

"We're not identical twin. We're fraternal twins."

"What's the difference?" He asked getting interested.

"Identical is where theres only one egg and one sperm, and the twin split, sharing one egg and making two. Fraternal is two eggs and two sperms. Get it?" I asked.

Jacob looked some what understanding, "Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me. Again." I mumbled and got up to head back to my brother where I belonged.

Jacob ended up following me back which kinda peeved me, but I ignored it and went straight to Avo's arms, earning a dark glare from Jacob. Avo growled lowly at him, but I just simply nudged my head on Avo's chest and he looked down at me with a very soft smile.

"You okay now?" He asked.

"Define okay?" I mumbled.

"As in your not going to burst into your wolf form from being pissed about something.

I nodded and just simply ed my brother

I'm not entirely fond of have a soul mate while my soul is in the same room, both glaring at one another. But I made best of it by calming Both down with a death glare. Avo noticed my resent toward me and Jacob and I think he knew what was going on when he started shaking violently.

Odd. Normally I'm the one that can't control my temper. I got up and went behind him, giving him a massage that worked wonders on him. He immediately calmed down and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me you imprinted?" Avo asked softly.

"Maybe because I wasn't ready to accept it myself." I mumbled as I kept working on Avo's back.

Avo remained silent for the rest of the time that I worked on his back and when I finished he pulled me over to him and then shoved me into Jacob's lap.

"You hurt her, I'll be the first to kill you." He threatened.

Jacob scuffed then said, "i wouldn't dream of hurting her."

"Do I get a fucking say in this!" I yelled and got out of Jacob's lap, only to have him pull me back down, "Jacob, if you want to keep your dick, I suggest you let me go. Now!" I warned.

Jacob winced then thought best it was a good idea to leave me alone.

"Traitor." I mumbled as I passed Avo and stepped outside to see Leah glaring at me.

"What the hell are you glaring at?" I asked.

"A girl who can't decide between her boyfriend and her soul mate. Pitiful." Leah sneered.

"Let's get one thing straight bitch! Avo is my twin! Not my boyfriend! And Jacob is just a guy that I happened to imprint on! I'll decide when I want to be with him! Not the other way around! So keep your god damn nose out my my fucked up life and I'll keep mine out of your." I yelled grabbing everybody's attention with shocked expressions.

Leah looked at me like she'd just seen a miracle, "Your the first to stand up to me. I think we're going to get along." she laughed.

I looked at her with a curious expression. Did I just hear her correctly? One minute she's a bitch, then next she's saying we're going to get along? What the hell is wrong with this place? I think maybe living to close to Vampire's have scrambled they're brains a bit, but if my pack and I plan on staying here, I guess we'll end up being the same way. God, not looking forward to that.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Hey this is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll have the next one up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, I'm sorry it took so long to put up the next chapter. I've been having trouble with my computer connection to the Internet and stuff. So yeah, this chapter took me a little bit to do, but I also hope you like it. Enjoy! : )

Chapter IV

interesting day

It's been a good two months since my pack and I moved to La Push, Washington in the Olympic peninsula. Here there is mainly cloud cover most of the year and rains the most anywhere in the United States. But the nice thing about living here was there was a forest just right outside of our little town and every night you'd find me running through the forest in my wolf form.

I feel very grateful to Sam, he's given Gabe and I a job, plus he's letting us rent a house that just happened to be right neck door to Jacob Black and his father. But I can deal with that as long as he usually leaves me alone. Gabriel and I work at Sam's local car garage with Paul, Jared, and regretfully Jacob. Every where I go that miserable mutt has to be there! But as I said earlier I can live if he just leaves me alone.

Which by the way he doesn't! He won't take no for a freaking answer! Everyday he'll come up to my desk and try flirting, that is till Gabe comes over and pulls Jacob away before I rip his pecker off. I owe Gabe a lot as well for getting Jacob away before I regretted what I did. Though I hate Jacob's guts, he is still my imprint and I, surprisingly, would be very upset if he got hurt.

I bet your also wondering about what my job is. Well none of these goofs have very good people phone, and electronic skills, but at first neither did I, electronics wise, but I learned fast all thanks to Leah. I was the receptionist. Thankfully I get to wear what ever I like so everyday I show up in a simple black decent tank and jeans. My hair was starting to get long again so I could now pull it into mini-pig tails, as long as I used a lot of hair spray or gel. I'd wear that because every now and then I'd have one of the guys, minus Jacob, teach me how to fix a car.

It was pretty simple once they showed me and now I have my own car that I have in our little garage that's in our back yard. Avo bought an old motor bike from Jacob that was red, Keenan simply walked, and Gabe stole a ride with me and Sam. Because my car, which is an old 60's fading blue Camaro. I had a lot to do on it, particularly since I have to replace the whole freaking engine! Not to mention what else I've got to do!

Right now I was sitting at my little desk waiting for the minute hand to hit 12 so I could head over to Avo's school and take him his requested warm beef stew. We made is last week, and Avo nearly ate it all since I cooked it, plus I added some extra beef to it. Keenan liked it as well but didn't want as much meat in his soup, but he sucked it up like a man and still ate what I made.

"Ava?" Jacob asked beginning his usual row of date questions.

"I'm not in the mood to listen to your questions plus I'm getting ready to leave for my lunch break." I mumbled as I walked into the lunch room and put in the large plastic blow of stew in for a good 3 minutes.

"Oh- no. I was asked by Sam to see if you were coming over to Emily's tonight for dinner?" He mumbled looking a little upset.

Emily was Sam's imprint. I liked her a lot, she was like the motherly older sister I never had. Well she is that. I looked back to Jacob and nodded, "Yah, I'll be there. What time?" I asked.

"Sam said about 6:30 everyone will be there." Jacob replied then walked out with a small frown on his face with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

I sighed deeply. Why can't he just leave me alone and that way I can get used to having an imprint? I didn't like seeing him like this, but I also didn't like him bothering me.

"You ought to give him a chance." Sam mumbled from right behind me.

I jumped a little not once hearing him walk in.

"I thought you heard me?" Sam chuckled.

"No... I was honestly thinking." I mumbled right before the microwave beeped at me.

"What you got there? Smells really good." Sam asked as he inhaled the scent of my brother's stew.

I giggled lightly and placed the lid on top of it quickly, "It's Avo's lunch. Mind if I borrow the car so I can get it to him? Or are you gonna make me walk?" I asked with a pout on my face.

Sam chuckled and handed the keys over to his little truck that seemed rather small when Sam, Gabriel, and I were in it. But sometimes I'd just climb into the back and let the wind mess with my hair. I took them with a smile then told everyone I'd be back in a few. Most nodded in my direction but Paul being the butt head he was decided to hug me and get grease all over my chest.

"Oops." He laughed and the only towel that was near was in Jacob's back pocket.

I rolled my eyes and quickly snatched it from his very nice--- No! I just simply snatched it and nothing else! God Ava you need to get a grip on reality!

Jacob looked up surprised then saw what I was after. He stifled a laughed before I growled lowly at him. Jacob then straightened up and stalked over to Paul and raised his fist threatening to punch him.

"You hit him, I'll hit you ten times harder." I warned and threw the rag at Jacob's chest.

"But he-"

"But nothing. He was messing around and you know it. And I'm warning you, I will hit you and it won't feel nice. Don't believe me ask Avo, Keenan, better yet ask Gabe. He's the closest one and he could tell you all about our little fight just before I killed a vamp." I laughed looked at Gabe with a devious smile.

I walked out before anyone could further ask questions and hopped into Sam's truck getting it started and carefully heading off to La Push High.

Keenan and Avo decided to go back to school, since a few of the guys went to school. I decided best to keep out due to my nature. I didn't work very well with other people and I was easily angered due to my natural being. So there would probably be one to many fights happening everyday.

On the way to the high school I took my time to look around the neighborhood at what other houses there were. A lot of them were like mine, cottage like. But some were a little bit more modern. Some in whites some in light browns, others in a baby blue and there was actually one brick house. Some had a small porch while others had none. I saw a couple with a fire place and was grateful that I had a huge one in my living room. This place was growing on me and I frankly liked it here.

One the way I saw Seth walking around out of no where. Shouldn't he be in school? I pulled over and unrolled a window.

"Seth? Everything all right?" I asked looking concerned.

Seth looked back at me then smiled, "Just playing hooky for the day." he laughed.

"Well your not doing a pretty good job at it." I laughed opening the truck door for him.

Seth sighed then got in thinking I was gonna turn him in, "If your gonna play hooky, go into the forest and have a good run. Be where no one is gonna see you. Not wondering the streets, you dumb-dumb." I laughed as I playfully hit him upside the head.

"Hey!" Seth laughed, "So your not gonna turn me in?"

"No!" I laughed loudly, "I'm just gonna dump you off over by the forest and make you run."

"But I run enough as it is." He complained.

"Run some more. You'd be surprised at how much fun it is if you know where to go. Tell you what, this weekend I'll take you and Kee- scratch that-"  
"How about Jacob? Get a chance to get to know him." Seth stated.

I slammed on the brakes and we both moved forward in our seats, "Excuse me?" Was all I growled.

"Sorry, Ava. But- see, Jacob is one of my brothers. I don't like seeing him really torn up like this. Just give him one chance. It'd mean the world to him."

I put the car back in motion and sat in silence for a few minute mulling over what Seth had just said.

He wasn't the only one trying to get me to soften up about Jacob. Even my brother, who I now think of as a traitor is trying to get me on a date with him. And actually the only one who hasn't bothered me about being cruel to Jacob was Leah. And when ever someone brought up the subject around her, she'd nearly rip they're heads off. Where was Leah when you needed her right now?

I sighed deeply then looked to Seth. He was looking at me with his cute little puppy eyes and I had to look away before I fell for that trick. "Seth, I'm not too fond of hurting him as well. This is, and if I ever hear this from anyone I'll personally kill you myself," I threatened, "It's kinda hurting me. I'd give him a chance if he'd just lay off for a while and let me just get used to having him around. I'm not used to having things done another's way and not mine. I like making my own choices. That's why Sam typically let's me have a choice. He knows me all to well."

"I thought it was because your an Alpha." Seth mumbled.

"Well that too, but you get what I mean, kiddo." I mumbled as I stopped by the forest line.

"So are we still doing the weekend trip?" Seth asked looking upset about something.

"Of course. No imprint's gonna change that." I laughed darkly.

"So Jacob's coming?" He asked sounding a little happier.

I sighed and nodded stiffly. Seth smiled hugely then jump out of the car.

"Sweet. I'll see you later Ava." Seth said sounding very happy with himself.

"Yah you too, you little demon." I mumbled and took off. God that kid is good with getting people to do things his way. Just around the corner was Avo's school and he was sitting at a bench with Embry, Keenan, and Quil.

Avo saw me pull up and he told the guys I was here. They all perked up and tried to look manly, aside from Avo and Keenan of course. I hopped out and grabbed Avo's stew.

"You boys staying out of trouble?" I asked.

"Define trouble?" Keenan asked with a devilish smile on his face.

"um.... Good question, but knowing y'all you've done something to cause trouble today. Here you go Avo." I mumbled and handed Avo his bowl.

"Oh your such a good woman to me." He groaned and pulled me to sit down next to him.

"Whose she? And why is she with Avo?" I heard a couple girls mummer from behind us.

We all laughed lightly and then I leaned my head against Avo. Avo played along an wrapped his arm around my waist and lightly kissed me on the top of my head. Then we heard who ever those girls were gasp and I couldn't help but laughed loudly. I looked down at my watch and got up quickly.

"What the rush?" Avo asked taking my hand.

"I've got to get back to work. I've yet to eat my lunch and I'm starving." I mumbled and gave Avo a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What do we not get a kiss to?" Quil asked with a pout on his face.

"Ah why not." I laughed and each gave them a quick kiss on the cheek. Quil smiled, due to the fact he was like my brother, Embry blushed, he was one of the few that didn't have an imprint, and Keenan smiled lightly at me.

"I'll see you boys later. Avo, we are going to Sam's tonight for dinner. So just go home and change." I announced when I was a few feet away.

"Sure thing, Ava." he called back.

I jumped back in the truck and took off at a normal speed back to the car garage. Waiting for me under my desk was a meat ball sandwich that I bought from Forks earlier this morning. I've been waiting to try one and now was my chance.

When I got to back to work there was a sign on the door saying we were on lunch break. I opened the front door and went to my desk and looked in my drawer. And I was pissed. My sandwich was gone.

"Who the hell took my sandwich?!" I yelled.

"No one did. Jake put it in the microwave for you." Sam mumbled when I came into the lunch room looking like they're worst nightmare.

My face cleared then I looked to Jacob, "Thanks." was all I said.

Jacob's face lightened up a lot and he had a goofy smile on his face, "Your welcome."

I walked over to the microwave and pulled out my sandwich ready to eat.

The whole time was spent talking about our rounds on patrol tonight. I was left to cover the border just in case any leech decided they wanted to rumble. I liked that idea. A lot. Jacob was to watch the beach, Paul, Jared, Gabe, Avo, and Sam would take the forest. Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry had the night off.

"Oh, Jacob. I'm taking Seth on a trip this weekend and he thought you'd like to come. You game for some extreme hiking?" I stated.

Everyone looked at me with shocked eyes while Jacob looked taken back.

"What?" I asked, "Do I have food on my face or something?" wiped my face and saw there was no food at all there.

"No, you just asked him to go on a trip with you." Gabriel answered.

"No, Seth is asking. Not me. If it was my way, it's just be me and the kiddo." I answered taking another bit of my sandwich.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Paul asked when Jacob got up and left.

"Because I can!" I yelled, "It's my choice if I want him as my imprint or not. It takes two to fucking tango."

"So. Doesn't mean you have to shoot down his happiness." Sam argued with me for the first time about this.

"Not you too! Come on Sam! Your supposed to leave me alone about this!" I complained.

"Your starting to take things a little too far now. Do you realize before you came here Jacob was already in enough heart trouble? And now the one girl that can truly make him happy is hurting him worse than Bella ever could have." Sam stated looking rather pissed at me.

I sat back in my chair and looked a little taken back. "Had somebody told me, I wouldn't have been so harsh on him. These are things I have to fucking know! God now I feel like a total idiot! Great guys, thanks." I mumbled and tossed my paper wrapping in the trash and went out the back door and phased to get a good run.

I didn't wana ruin my cloths to as soon as I was at the forest line and inside it, I went behind a bush and change leaving my cloths hidden in a tree hole. I marked the tree with my sharp claws with an X and then took off like a bat out of hell. I don't know where I was going nor did I care. I just wanted to run and keep running.

After what felt like a few minutes I looked up and the sun was ¾ across the sky. So it must be about 3 o'clock. I looked around and faintly saw a blur go past me about 20 feet away. I crouched and barred my teeth. The only thing that could move that fast was either another werewolf or vampire. And I knew it wasn't a werewolf mainly because I was starting to smell the stench of a vampire. I began to back track my steps not wanting to fight right now. I had a dinner to catch, and I wasn't about to get into a fight just before it.

I turned in a jump and began running extremely fast back toward La Push were I knew Avo would be waiting for me worried. God I could just hear the boy now. 'Don't ever run away like that without letting me know! You could have been killed!' so on an so forth. Blah blah blah. I made it back to the tree that had my mark on it and found my cloths were on the ground, not where I had placed them. I sniffed them carefully and smelled Sam all over it. Maybe he was checking on me and found these. I phased and pulled mt cloths on quickly and began jogging towards my house where I saw Avo's bike laying on the ground. He normally has it in the garage, but he most likely found out that I did a runner today. I walked in through the back door and saw Jacob sitting impatiently at the kitchen table. He turned and got up looking really worried.

"Ava, are you okay? Where did you go? I was so worried. What were-"

"Just Shut Up!" I yelled getting irritated with his row of questions, "This is why I can't stand you! You never leave me alone! If you'd give me some god damn time I may get used to the subject of 'us'!"

Jacob's eyes widened when I was merely inches away from his face but with a glare on my face. Not a gussy-gussy- goo-goo face!

"Why didn't you just tell me that's what you wanted?" He asked sounding upset.

"Maybe because I just wanted you to get the clues. I'm not known for being very direct, Jacob." I growled and went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice and chugged it down.

"Where did you go, Ava?" Jacob asked softly.

"No clue. I was just running. And why the hell didn't anyone tell me what problems you had before I came here? I might have not been such a freaking bitch." I asked looking pissed.

"Because I told them not too." He answered and walked out the door without another word.

"Jacob Black! You are one of the most irritating men I know! I love you, but god do I hate you!" I yelled knowing he'd hear me.

I heard the door open again and I found myself with my hand over my mouth, silently cursing myself for what I just said. I just flat out told him I loved him. But I also made it very clear that I hate him as well. Suddenly I felt very warm arms around my chest and soft breathing on my neck.

"I know you hate me. But I'm going to change that. I would do just about anything for you to make you love me, Ava. Please, just give me a chance. That's all I ask." Jacob whispered as he held me in his arms.

I leaned back against him finding I love the way he held me and my eyes closed in comfort. "I've given you a chance, remember? This weekend me, you and Seth. Extreme hiking trip." I mumbled with my eyes still closed.

"Do you want me there?" He asked sounding worried.

"Well....." I teased and turned my head to look at him. He had a very hurt expression on his face, "Oh come on Jacob! I'm just playing. I got to get used to you someday."

Jacob smile then walked over to me swiftly. He bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I've got to go. I'll see you tonight at Sam's. Try and stay out of trouble while I'm gone." He whispered just centimeters from my lips.

I pulled back with a mocking grin, "Me trouble? I have no idea what your talking about."

Jacob laughed which sounded more like a bark and left slowly keeping his smiling face towards me. I, myself was smiling when I walked into the front room and saw Gabriel and Keenan looking in my direction with a suspicious grin.

"Not one word. Where's Avo?" I asked.

"Where do you think?" Keenan asked looking towards my room.

"Thank you much, dear cousin." I growled and got ready for my brother who was probably getting ready to kill me.

I opened my door slowly and saw Avo glaring at my door. When he saw me poke my head inside the room boy did his face look deadly. I slightly cowered back but Avo pulled my by the arm and made me face him.

"Where the hell did you go? Do you have any idea how worried the pack was about you. Sam told me you stormed out of work and just left. Not only did you worry me, but I had to deal with Jacob, my best friend, getting ready to go find out if you were dead or alive. If not worry about me, worry about him. Do you know how torn up he'd have been if you were hurt?!" Avo yelled at me.

With my free arm I clamped my hand over his mouth, "Take a freaking chill pill." was all I said and pushed Avo out of my room so I could change, "And go freaking change. We're leaving for Sam's in a good hour. Sam and I have to talk over some things."

Avo nodded stiffly and left, leaving me shutting my door and looking for something comfy to wear. I ended up grabbing my favorite pair of jeans that were cut at the knees, and a simple loose black spaghetti strap shirt. Yes, I wear a lot of black. Leave me alone about it. But anyways I had my hair out of those pig-tail for a while now and I just ran a brush through my hair and allowed it to just hang there for the night.

As soon as I was ready I went to my closet and pulled out one of my comfortable pair of black sneakers, and quickly slipped them on. Glancing at the clock as I walked to my door, I saw it was 5:45. Maybe we'll go ahead and leave, Keenan will most likely wanna help Emily with the food like he always does. If he had not been my cousin, I would have thought he was gay, but I've seen him with a few girls in our time, so I have no worries. But even if he was, it's not really any problem.

"Y'all ready?" I asked seeing Gabe walk out of the bathroom pulling a grey shirt over his head.

"I'm ready." Gabe mumbled from behind me putting an arm over my shoulder.

"Keen? Avo?"

"We're ready as far as I know." Avo mumbled looking over to Keenan who was pulling some socks on.

"I will be in a sec. I'll meet y'all outside." He replied quickly.

"Alrighty then." I mumbled and began heading out of the house.

As soon as Gabe and I stepped out we saw Paul pulling up.

"You pups need a ride?" He asked knowing Avo would take his bike.

"Ava's riding with me." Avo called as he pushed his bike out.

"I am?" I asked looking at him carefully, "Do I get to drive!?"

"Are you out of your mind!? I'm not letting you drive my new toy!" He laughed loudly.

I pouted and went to Avo, "I'll meet y'all at Sam's." I told Paul and Gabe. Keenan ran out and hopping in the back Paul's truck and was ready to go.

"Alright, see meet you there." Paul mumbled and took off as soon as Gabe was in the truck.

Avo started the bike quickly and it made a dangerous roar. I smiled and jumped on placing my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"You're in a better mood." He noted.

"Yeah, and your point is?" I teased when he took off at a fast speed.

Avo let a chuckle rumble through his chest and left our conversation at that. It didn't take us long to pass Paul, and the boys. We beat them to Sam's b a few minutes and I sat on Avo's bike waiting for the losers to hurry up. When they got there they looked at me with a small frown.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. Look at Avo." I teased as I tried to hold back my laughter. Paul jumped out and tackled me to the ground quickly.

"I don't care. I still love picking on you!" He laughed as he tickled my sides.

I let out a high pitched squeal and Sam and some of the boys came running out to see what was wrong. When they saw me and Paul rolling on the ground they began laughing loudly and went inside.

"Paul!! Stop!!" I laughed as I tried to get away, but failed miserably.

"Are you kidding me!? I'm enjoying this far to much!" He laughed as he continued to tickle me.

"AVO!!!!" I yelled hoping he'd come and save me.

Avo ran outside and looked down on me with an evil grin. SHIT!!!!!

"Help me!!" I yelled at him.

"Nope, I'm gonna help him." He growled and began going after my legs.

"AVO! YOUR FUCKING TRAITOR!!!!!! LEAH!!! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR HERE!!" I yelled hoping she'd save me unlike my brother did.

Leah walked out from behind the house and starting laughing her ass off.

"DON"T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!" I yelled at her as I kicked Avo in the chest and he went back a few feet. "Oops! I didn't mean to kick that hard."

Avo laughed again and came back to me. Leah caught Avo my the back of his shirt and shoved him inside. She then came back to me and pulled Paul away.

"Okay, you've had enough. Let the girl breathe." she growled.

Paul was still laughing as I sat on all fours trying to regain my breath, "I'm-- gonna--- freaking-- kill you!" I tried to yell.

I heard another bike pull up and Jacob chuckling. I looked up and faintly saw Jacob helping a girl with long brown hair get off the bike.

"Whoa! What happened here?!" Jacob yelled and ran over to me.

"Tickle- Fight." I answered still trying to breathe as I looked at the girl curiously. She walked closer ,then a the wind blew in my direction hittting her back sending an overpowering scent of Vampires.

"Get her away!" I yelled as I tried to scramble away from Jacob. I was slightly shaking but that was because I was having trouble breathing.

"Ava?! What's gotten into you?" Gabe asked looking at me carefully.

"She smells like leeches! I can't breathe!" I yelled hitting Jacob's chest that held me there. I was shaking violently now because Jacob wouldn't let me go.

"Jacob! Let her go!" Paul yelled sensing my anger.

Jacob growled lowly and took me away from the girl. She followed but Gabe grabbed her arm.

"Don't. Give her time to cool down. She's had a rough time lately." I faintly heard him say.

Jacob took me into the forest and I began to calm down as we got farther away from that girl.

Jacob sat me down on a stump and and looked at me carefully.

"Who the hell is that? And why does she fucking smell like leeches?" I groaned as I let the clean air fill my lungs.

"That 's Bella. She's been stuck in Forks with Edward Cullen, her boyfriend. Edward is-"  
"I know who he is! Sam told me about them. God, she fucking st- Wait why the hell is she dating a leech!? Is she out of her god damn mind?!" I yelled quickly catching on.

"I don't know! God, I tried to get her to be with me instead of him! But she's just love sick with him!" He yelled back.

"Wait- Bella as in the one that messed with your heart before I got here? Or is this a different Bella?" I asked putting a hand over his mouth.

"The 1st one." He answered looking down to the ground.  
I got up and began walking towards the house. Hopefully they found a way to cover the smell. Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just gonna try and figure out what's wrong with this girl. Maybe her mom or dad dropped her on her head when she was a baby, but- God Jacob! She's got to be crazy or something! Not one normal person would dream of being with a leech!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I know, but that's just the thing. She isn't normal. Yeah she's human, but she's just different." He went on looking toward the house.

"Okay, now you sound like you imprinted on her and not me." I mumbled with a frown.

Jacob looked back to me with wide eyes full of sorrow, "Ava, I love her but you are the most important person in my life. Your the one I want. Besides, she's taken anyway." He stated taking my face in his hands.

"Didn't stop you before I came here." I retorted, "I'm not gonna be your rebound girl."

Jacob flinched and let me go, "I never meant you to be that, Ava. But I guess it does seem that way, and I'm so sorry."

I felt like I just got punched in the chest. Okay, maybe I took that a little too far.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I- I just have problems. I never meant it like that. Okay, well maybe I did, but not- Arg! I'm such a fucking bitch!" I yelled and began pacing around.

"No you're not. I'm just an idiot. None of this is your fault." Jacob mumbled and began walking off.

I stopped quickly and looked after him. "Jacob Black! This is my fault. I'm just simply a bitch, and you know it!"

Jacob turned around and looked like he had a thought going through his head.

"Well yeah you are, but this still isn't your fault." He teased.

"Ass." I mumbled under my breath, even though I knew he could still hear it.

Jacob chuckled softly but held his hand out to me. Slowly I walked over to him and took it, feeling more in the right place in the world than usual. We both walked hand in hand back toward Sam's place where we could see Jared and Sam waiting for us. I sighed knowing I owe Bella and explanation, but that could wait for all I care. Emily was cooking, and I was hungry.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey I hope you like this chapter. This is where Ava meets the Cullens and learns something new. Please Review and tell me what you think. this is after all my first fan fic.**

* * *

Chapter V

Too close for comfort.

When we fully got to the house Sam looked at me carefully and pulled me to the side.

"Since when did you and Jacob start looking like a couple?" He asked sounding confused and lost.

"Since I decided to actually give Jacob a chance right after I got home. Why?" I replied yanking my arm away. I never liked being held like a child in trouble.

"Sorry. It's just Bella still kinda has a thing for Jacob, so don't be too shocked if she tries to get all his attention. She's always been like that." Sam stated.

"Sounds like a tramp if you ask me. She's got that stupid leech, she's gonna have to lay off my imprint." I grumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes, well....." Sam trailed off.

"What?" I asked getting curious.

"Well those stupid leeches are meeting us tonight. It appears that there is a huge group of them after Bella. We're going to start training tonight. So no patrolling for us tonight." Sam stated looking to the ground.

I remained silent for several minutes then sighed deeply. "As long as I'm not in range to where they're scent is nearly choking me, then fine I'll behave. But if they expect me to get close, I just may end up killing one of them." I warned.

"Don't worry. We plan on keeping our distance. The only person that's really gonna be between us and them in Bella and Jacob. They always move to a spot of they're own." He stated and sniffed the air, "Come on. Let's get something to eat before everyone else takes the rest."  
I laughed at how serious Sam sounded and jumped on his back, making us fall to the ground.

"Cut it out!" He laughed, "I'm hungry!"

I laughed and dashed inside before Sam could say anything else, and ran into someone.

I heard a grunt and a big smell of vampire.

"Will someone please get rid of that god awful stench!?" I yelled opening every window I could find.

"Oh come on,Ava. She doesn't smell that bad." Quil mumbled.

I stopped and looked at him carefully, "Then your nose must be out of whack, cause I'm dieing to get some air."

In the corner of my eye I saw Bella sniff herself then look to Jacob. I walked over to Avo and sat next to him.

"Why aren't you with Jacob?" Avo asked in a voice so only us werewolves could hear.

"Cause miss Leech lover over there. I don't want to be anywhere near her while she smells like them. Might kill her if I get to nauseated. Plus Jacob looks very comfortable with her. I'll give him some 'space'." I mumbled making sure it was still at a point to where only werewolves could hear.

Leah growled lowly, either at me or at Jacob, and I kicked her chair. She turned smiling lightly at me and returned her glare back at Jacob who looked at me with a small frown. I smiled softly then laid my head on Avo's chest.

"Excuse me Bella." heard him mumbled.

He walked over to me and held his hand out. I looked up with a slightly confused expression.

"Go on and be with your leech lover. Just keep her away from me." I mumbled knowing fully well she could now hear me. She stiffened at my remark and began walking towards me with a glare.

"Bella! No!" Sam yelled and began pulling her back, "Ava is a werewolf. And a dangerous one when it comes to dealing with Vampires."

Bella looked at me then looked like she understood. I was still shaking from her very forward movements and I tried hard to not beat her to a pulp.

"Might I ask what you problem is with me?" Bella asked sounding sour.

"You really wana know?" I asked sourly still trying to stop shaking, even with Avo's arms around me.

"Yes I do!" she yelled.

"Because your all over _my _imprint, you obviously can't make up your mind about who you want, and you run with leeches!" I spat through clenched teeth.

Bella looked at Jacob with a confused look them her eyes widened in shock.

"You and Jacob are imprints?" She asked sounding taken back.

"Yes, Bella. We are." Jacob answered for me.

"And why didn't you tell me this?!" She yelled.

"Because we literally started being some what of a couple. Ava's been trying to deny that we're imprints." He answered calmly, "And it's not entirely your business either."

Bella looked at him with horrified eyes then looked to me, "Why would you deny being an imprint with Jacob?!" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes then said, "Because I make my own choices, not the other way around. Now I suggest you quit yelling at me before I smash your face in."

"Your can't hurt me." She simply said.

That set me off and I tried to get my hands on her pretty little face so I could claw at it like a rock that I could sharpen my claws on.

Jacob picked Bella up and began running outside. I was forced by three other guys to be taken outside and there I phased and was tackled by Paul. He bit into my ruff and growled lowly.

_'Ava, I need you to please calm down.'_ he thought sounding calm.

How can I be calm when that fucking bitch tests me like that?! Come on! Let me just beat her down to make my point!

_'No!'_ Sam yelled, _'If you harm her, we'll be forced into a battle with the Cullen's. And they're a very powerful group of vampires.'_

Good, it'll make things fun! I threw Paul off of me and was forced to fight with Sam.

He bared his teeth at me and circled me like I was his prey.

_'Ava, just stop! You don't wana do this!'_ Sam pleaded sounding very pissed.

Oh but I do. I jumped past Sam and began heading toward the woods and to the smell of Vampires.

_'Get Her!' _Sam ordered, '_We can't let her get to them!'_

I warned them not to let her near me! I warned them, and now I'm gonna make my point! I dashed easily through the forest and quickly caught onto the scent that made me feel a little sick. Why does they're scent sicken me but just make the pack feel uncomfortable? I continued to go to the scent and just when I came to a big white house I was slammed into a tree by something very warm. I growled lowly and looked up to see Jacob in his wolf form, protecting the Cullen's.

Are you out of your god damn mind Jacob?! These creatures are our enemy!

_'Ava, your taking things way to far! You need to calm down!'_ he yelled sounding very serious, _'I don't wana have to fight you myself! Your my imprint for god sakes!'_

Your gonna have to fight me, Jacob. Cause nothing else is going to stop me till all of them are dead, or I am. I'm not one to step down and you know it. That's why I'm still Alpha of my pack.

_'Alpha or not, stand down, Ava! Please, for me! I can't hurt you, nor can I live without you! Please!' _he thought sounding very hurt, but still serious.

I growled lowly but sat down scowling the leeches house, knowing full to well that they were inside listening to us, seeing if I was really gonna attack. But because Jacob had some how persuaded me, I wasn't gonna. Not just yet. I'll bide my time.

_'Ava.....' _Jacob thought sounding irritated, _'I don't like them all to well either, but do you see me trying to rip they're heads off?'_

Nope. Cause you were ordered not to. I don't have to follow orders, thank god.

I stud up and nudged my head into Jacob's.

"I don't know if I should be saying that's cute or disgusting." a boy with reddish brown hair mumbled as he walked near us.

_'Edward, don't. I just got her to calm down.'_ Jacob thought thinking that this dude was gonna hear him.

"That's because I can hear him. I can pretty much read minds." Edward stated.

Freak. I turned and sat with my back facing him and tried to keep my anger in check. Edward chuckled lightly at my rudeness, and I faintly wondered why, but left it at that.

And just as I thought things couldn't get any worse, the wind had to blow against my back, making the leeches scent put my though a coughing fit, trying to breathe properly.

"She alright?" Edward asked.

No I'm not alright! I can't breathe around your kind! It's like I'm freaking allergic to your scent!

"Hm.... Maybe Carlisle should look at you, make sure you're okay. Dad, come here." He mumbled before I was able to argue with him,"You're gonna need to phase."

Jacob went into the forest and came back with a big shirt and sweat pants.

_'Here, I'll go get something else to wear.'_ Jacob thought dropping them at the edge of the forest and went to sit in the spot I was sitting in. I picked up the cloths taking in the nice scent of Jacob and went behind a bush seeing a man with almost white blond hair walk out and began conversing with Edward and Jacob. Was he a mind reader as well?

_'No. Edward's reading my mind and telling Carlisle what I'm thinking. Pretty odd, but I'll live.'_ Jacob thought looking at me.

I was well hidden behind a bush so he can't see a thing, even if he wanted to. I heard Jacob sneezed at my comment and Edward chuckled.

I was now fulled draped in Jacob's spare cloths and walked out from behind the bush as prepared for they're scent to make me gasp for air again.

"So I hear your having problems breathing around us, Ava." The man I took for as Carlisle asked.

And to prove it as soon as I was within 6 feet of them my face went green. "Yes." Was all I could get out.

Carlisle looked at me carefully and went inside coming back out within seconds with a big bag.

"What is that?" I asked looking at it with narrowed eyes.

"Ava, I'm a doctor. I'm gonna see if we can get this problem fixed, since you are after all they're best fighter, and we need you to help us." He stated.

"And I wana help you why?" I replied back sounding bitter.

"Because in return we can help you." Edward answered.

I chuckled lowly at that thought, "How the hell can you help me?"

"We can fix your problem with your lungs. I can hear your breathing and it doesn't sound to pretty." Carlisle answered pulling out a needle and some black liquid.

"And the reason my lungs sound like that is because of your freaking bittersweet stench!" I yelled backing away, "And your not putting that crap in me. How do I know it's not some type of poison or your venom? I'm not to keen on dying right now."

Edward sighed and walked over to me. I continued to walk back not trusting any of them still.

"Ava, we made a treaty with the La Push pack. If we were to harm you, we'd be forced into a war with them. We don't want that. Now please, I understand you hate our-"  
"You don't know shit about me! So don't pretend to! It's because of your kind that I'm forced into this. It's because of your kind that my family, my entire pack is dead. It' all because of you fucking leeches!" I yelled getting dangerously close to him.

"I'm sorry, but that's not our fault." Edward replied looking calm.

"But it's your species fault! So that's why I hate you, all of you! Because your kind killed innocent people, children! My mom and my dad are dead. My cousin, brother, and I are the only ones left, only because my father made a bet, that got himself killed. And now we're here! Where I still have to deal with you freaks! Why can't you just go to hell where you all fucking belong and just leave me and my family alone!?" I yelled looking dangerously close to killing.

Edward looked shocked as he read my thought of the night that I woke from my change, of the countless times I spent with my pack and parties. The number of kids that were growing. Everything that I could think of that made me fall to the ground and hug myself.

Carlisle came over to me and gently rubbed my back in a very fatherly way. Yes I cringed at first, that was a natural response to each other.

"Ava, may I please help you?" Carlisle asked in a pleading voice.

I didn't look at him, but I nodded and felt a small pinch on my left shoulder. I felt a small burn go through my body and looked at Carlisle.

"Is it supposed to burn?"

"Just a little." He replied relieved that this was working.

Jacob walked over to me and nudged his warm nose on my face. I hugged him around the neck and burried my face in his fur. I'm done fighting against us being imprints now. I'm done with it all. I heard light foot steps come outside and I looked up to see Bella cautiously walking towards us. She better keep her distance if she knows what's best for her.

Edward growled lowly at my thought and walked over to Bella. He began arguing with her and eventually he got her to go back inside. Than you god!

"So....." Carlisle mumbled as he looked back at the house, "You the Alpha of the new pack?"

"Yes." Was all I said and I got up.

"Might I ask where you came from?" He asked getting interested.

"Southern Alaska." I answered while Jacob also stud up and ran into the woods. I'm guessing the pack is probably checking up on me. I kinda don't blame. God I owe Paul and Sam an apology. Crap, I've really messed some things up.

Sam walked out of the forest and walked quickly over to me.

"Are you calm now?!" He yelled getting pissed.

"Actually, yes. And look, no ones hurt. Or at least I hope." I mumble looking to Paul who was limping out of the forest towards me.

"Paul is swore, but he'll be fine." Sam mumbled seeing the hurt expression on my face as I looked to Paul.

"Woman! I swear you're pretty strong for being so freaking little!" Paul teased.

I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, is my problem. I really could have hurt him. I heard Carlisle clear his throat, and Sam looked to him with a straight face.

"I'm sorry about this. She's not to fond of vampires, as you can tell. Did anyone get hurt in the process?" He asked.

"No. Everyone is fine, Sam. But I'm worried about her though. Her lungs sound some what weak when she's around us. I've given her a shot, and that should help for tonight. But I think she'll need to come by the hospital-"  
"We can't so that. Her temperature will make problems." Sam replied quickly.

"Well, then she'll need to stop by here at least 3 times a week. I need to keep an eye on her to make sure she'll be alright." Carlisle stated.

I looked between them both then sighed deeply. Not again with people deciding things for me. Jacob walked up behind me and pulled me to his chest.

"What exactly is wrong with my lungs, Carlisle?" I asked.

"I don't know. That's why I need to see that much in a week. Have you ever had any previous problems like this?" He asked getting into doctor mode.

I thought for a few minutes , "Well I've had trouble breathing around vampires since I became a werewolf, but before that, no. According to my father, I was healthier than a horse. I'd rarely get sick. A least once every year or two. But other than that, I've got nothing."

Carlisle thought for a few minutes and went began walking back towards the house.

"Ava, would you please follow me. Jacob and Sam, you may want to come as well. Everyone else is welcome to sit inside." He stated from a few feet away.

I looked up to Jacob with a curious look. Could Vampires really be this nice to us werewolves? I've never heard of such a thing, but theres still always a first for everything. Jacob took my hand and we walked quickly, easily gaining on Carlisle. When we got in, I could smell vampires everywhere. But they're smell wasn't as nauseating as it was previously.

Inside I saw Edward sitting next to Bella who was watching us as we passed. There were two other girls watching us as we passed them, one blond, the other brunette. The just as we were going up the stairs to men bounded down and bumped into me.

"Excuse us." The light blond male mumbled. The other simple wrinkled his nose and walked off. I ignored both and continued to follow Carlisle to where ever it was he was taking me, Jacob, and Sam. Maybe it was some torture chamber specially made for Werewolves. Nah, cause that would be breaking the treaty. Hm...... I guess it could just be a simple office. But I have no idea what Vampires do, so I guess I'll find our here a few secs.

Carlisle opened a door into a huge study where there were some supplies already sitting out. Why?

"Okay, this is a little freaky." I heard Sam mumbled as we entered the room.

Carlisle turned to me and motioned to the table. I looked at it then thought best to at least try to listen. I went and sat on it waiting for his next instructions.

A good 2 hours passed as Carlisle examined me seeing what could possibly be wrong with me. He eventually went to his medical books and looked up some really old diseases that didn't have cures. I hope to god, I have none of them. Cause that would be hell on earth for.

"Well while your reading, I'm gonna go for a small run. This place is making me a little jumpy." I stated and jumped off the table landing perfectly on the balls of my feet.

Carlisle looked up and nodded to the window. I easily made a dash to it and jumped out landing a good 10 feet away from it. In the process I phased and landed yet again perfectly on the ground. Jacob and Sam were looking down at me with taken back expressions and I wagged my tail at them. Jacob let out a laugh then jumped down. But he didn't phase in the process. I bounded over to him and had my paws on his chest. My grey tail wagged back in forth. Before I knew it, there was a huge flash of a camera and I looked to see Gabriel holding the camera in his hands. Growled lowly as I crouched at Gabe for taking a picture of me without giving me a freaking warning.

"Easy! I just wanted one without you knowing. Besides this one was really good." Gabe explained.

I don't care! I'm still gonna pummel him for it. I jumped and caught him by the collar and kept him to the ground for several seconds growling deeply.

_'Easy, Ava.' _Jacob thought.

I looked over to him and he was in his wolf forms crouching at me. My eyes widened at the thoughts going threw his head of jumping on me. Just as he jumped I moved as well did Gabe, hoping not to get crunched in the process. Jacob quickly turned to me and I had to dodge a lot of his moves before he could get me. I eventually jumped and landed on him easily. We both fell to the ground nipping at each other, and trying to pin one another to the ground. The Whole pack eventually came out and watched as we messed around, all making bets on who would win.

Jacob eventually caught me by the ruff, big mistake, and I flipped him to the ground and put my jaw over his neck. Everyone cheered at the end of the very long fight and I removed my mouth from his neck and licked the side of his face.

I looked around and saw Paul with his hand out to Sam and Embry, as they dug through they're pockets, Paul had a very goofy smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and trotted over to Avo. He bent down and began petting me. I laid in his lap and just rested there until I smell the vampires walk out laughing. I only opened my eyes and saw the two males walking towards us. I closed my eyes and sighed waiting to hear they're next move.

"Nice fight, Ava." One of them complimented.

I opened my eyes yet again and saw the big one smiling at me. I nodded in reply and got up and went to the forest border.

"Ava! I brought you some cloths!" Avo called.

Awesome! I wonder what he brought though. I saw a pile of cloths and sniffed them seeing if they were mine. Yep, anything that had a faint rose smell was mine. They were just a simple pair of jean and a blood red tank. That's not cool. Just the color that would make them think of blood. And with a human around! Wait- Edward would most likely protect her, since he's her mate. But does that mean she'll eventually become one of them? I hope not. Not that I care, but I just don't understand why she'd want to become one.

I tossed away those thought and phased once I was a good 7 feet in the forest. I pulled the cloths on quickly then jogged out looked straight at Avo.

"What?" He asked trying to sound innocent.

"You know exactly what." I growled and went to sit next to Sam and Jacob.

"You look really good in red." Jacob mumbled when I was siting between the two and his arm was around my waist.

I blushed slightly then looked at him. His hair was getting a little shaggy, but it looked really good on him. My imprint was wearing just cut off jeans that left his very well toned chest left out in the open for me to oggle at. I had to pry myself to look around at something else and heard Jacob chuckle lightly.

"So...... You wana try and practice on fighting one of us?" The big leech asked.

"There's no need for me to 'practice'. I've got plenty of experience with your kind. Trust me." I mumbled looked amused at the thought of fighting one of them

"But you've never fought one of us. Come on pup. Let's see what your made of." He pushed.

I sighed deeply then pushed myself up.

"Emmett..." the blond chided, "Carlisle won't like this. Things might get take out of line."

"Oh, come on blondie. Let's just see how well of fighters you are. It'd be interesting to be beaten for the first time." I mumbled.

Jacob grabbed my hand and shuck his head in disapproval. I pouted then smiled.

"I'll be fine. If things do get out of hand, then start fighting me. It'll distract me." I told him.

Jacob sighed then allowed me to move forward.

"So am I phasing, or are we doing hand to hand combat?" I asked looked to both of them.

"How about hand to hand. You just changed, so we're not gonna make you have to do that again. Jasper, would you care to go first?" Emmet stated

Jasper shuck his head no, "I'm not getting into this. I'll just be ready to tear you two off each other when things get serious."

Emmet laughed loudly as I cracked my knuckles and prepared to fight Emmet. I stud in the middle of the circle that Emmet made as he circled me. Eventually Emmet dashed at me, and I barely missed him by jumping up hugging my feet in as noticed I was really really high. About a good 20 feet. I don't remember werewolves being able to jump this high. I landed about 3 yards away from him and saw him in my peripheral vision. He was looking at me carefully with a shocked expression. I chuckled light and bounding around and darted behind him. I took his let arm and pulled it behind his back. He didn't see that one coming but fixed the problem easily. He bent down and tossed me a good 4 yard away and I landed with a big thud, and I grunted as the air was knocked out of me. I felt a shadow over me. Emmet looked down on me with an evil grin, then helped me up.

"Well, for a pup, your a pretty good fighter. You'll do great in the coming battle." Emmet complimented.

I laughed and playfully punched Emmet in the shoulder. I know your wondering why I'm being nice and playful with a vampire. Well so far these vampires have been nothing but nice to me. He least I can do is treat them the same way.

"Ava? Could you come here please?" Carlisle asked from the porch.

I looked to him and jogged over to him.

"Did you find out what my problem is?" I asked curiously.

"Unfortunately yes." He replied grimly looking upset with himself.

Something was wrong and I knew it all too well. That look was way to familiar.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh. Not good! Well i should have the next chapter up some time soon. Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey I know it's been a while since I put this chapter up, and I'm really sorry. This Chapter was really a pain. I had to rewrite it a few time to figure out which sounded better. But I hope you enjoy the chapter none the less. =)**

Chapter VI

The deadly C.

"Unfortunately yes. It's an old form of a very deadly disease commonly called consumption. There are ways we can keep you healthy but you'll have to deal with medicines that I gave you earlier today, every day. That's one way to keep you alive until I can find a cure." Carlisle stated sounding upset.

I looked at him with a blank stare.

"What?" I tried to say but no words came out and only breath.

"Ava, I'm sorry. But trust me when I say this, we're going to make sure you live through this." He stated keeping me steady.

"Do- Do they know?" I asked not daring to look at my packs.

"No. I thought you should know first. Shall I tel-"

"No! It'll kill Jacob and my brother! No. Not one word, Carlisle. Please." I ordered gripping his shirt as tears slowly crawled down my face.

Carlisle looked at me with very sympathetic then they were cleared as he looked up. I made a quick glance around then wiped my face away of any tears, or signs of crying.

"Everything alright?" Jacob asked helping me up and trying to loosen my grip on Carlisle's shirt.

"Yes. Everything is fine." I mumbled and walked away.

"Ava...." Carlisle called looking a little upset with me.

"What?" I replied calmly.

"Walk with me. We need to talk things through." He ordered and walked past me.

I bit my lip knowing Jacob and the pack were going to question me later about the Consumption. You know we're just gonna call it the deadly C. Yeah, that's a little bit easier to say, and funnier. But it was deadly.. God, what did I do to deserve something like this?! I'm just freaking 17! I've got so many things I wana do!

Carlisle and I walked about a good mile away from the house and stopped at a small lake. I breathe in the cool clean smell, not once being bothered by Carlisle's bittersweet scent.

"Carlisle? The shot you gave me, does it just simply knock out the smell of you, or is it that it helps my body deal with the smell?" I asked looking across the lake.

"It helps your body deal with it, Ava. I'm glad it's working. That's a good sign for us." He replied warmly.

I sighed in relief, "Carlisle, I know I need to tell them, but I can't. Not until we know the full extent of what ever this is. I'll tell them if it gets to bad."

"They'll find out anyway. You'll most likely be thinking about it and they'll see. It's just best for you to go and tell them now." He stated and stud next to me.

We stud like that for a good 10 minutes then I giggled lightly.

"It's funny how my outlook on vampire's have change in all of a few hours. Your the first group to seriously show me kindness."

"Well, I'm glad we'll be able to get along. I wouldn't want my patient being on edge when I'm trying to save them." Carlisle chuckled.

"Well I'll still be on edge, that's not going to really change. But it's just who I am. I'm the cautious type." I replied sounding a little cocky.

"Well, I don't entirely blame you. For a 17 year old female, you've been through a lot. Particularly for a young werewolf." He noted.

"Yes, a lot has happened." I mumbled.

I turned to Carlisle then tilted my head back towards his house. Carlisle smiled softly then lead the way back.

"I'm still not telling them just yet. I'll do it, but not just yet." I stated.

"As long as you tell them." He replied sounding very much like a father.

Out of all the vampire that I've met, Carlisle seems more human than the rest. Even the air about him gives off that human trait that most try to copy. Carlisle walked in a fast pace that must have been normal for him.

"Carlisle, go on. I'll be there soon. I just need to think. If something goes wrong, then I'll find a way to let everyone know." I mumbled.

Carlisle looked at me with curious eyes but then nodded. He ran back towards the mansion that was now still a mile away from me. I looked around and saw an uprooted tree that looked very comforting to sit on. I went to the middle and simply sat there. Nothing to really say nor think. Everything now was all a jumble, and mixed feelings. I'd just really gotten together with Jacob, I meet that bitch Bella, I meet some of the Cullen's, and I find out that I have the deadly C. What more could happen to me in one day?

I looked up for an answer and found none. Good. I don't wana have to do anything really today. Suddenly I remembered Emily. I bet she's wondering what's going on. I looked up and say it was rather dark. Must be about 8 o'clock. I jumped off the trunk and began running back to the pack. When I got there I only saw Jacob. He was laying on his back and his eyes were closed. Either he's resting, or sleeping. I walked over to him and laid down next to him. He wrapped and arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked.

"They went back to Emily's. I staid here waiting for you." He answered.

"You didn't have to. I bet your pretty hungry." I mumbled.

"So. Besides, Sam said he'd bring plenty for us at the meeting later." Jacob stated.

I sighed and laid my head on Jacob's chest. He smelled really nice. Like sandalwood or just like the forest. It was easy to tell he was a werewolf by his smell. Jacob sat up and pulled me between his legs that way I could lay against his chest.

"What did you and Carlisle have to talk about?" He asked.

I bit my lip then decided to go silent, "Jacob, I don't wana talk about it right now. I'll walk after the fight with those newborns" I replied deciding I wasn't going to phase for th rest of the night. This subject is all over my brain and they'll find out once I phase.

"Why?" Jacob continued.

"Just because. Now please just drop it." I growled.

"That bad?"

"Jacob Black! Drop it!" I yelled.

I looked at him and saw he was frowning at me.

"Ava, just tell me. I won't overreact to what ever it is." He urged.

"Bull shit! Everyone will! Most of all you because I'm your imprint!" I yelled.

"Ava, you've got to tell me. Please." Jacob replied sounding very worried.

I looked to the ground then back to the mansion. Carlisle, this is really I could use your help! Edward, please get him out here.

"Well?" Jacob continued.

"Yes Ava?" Carlisle said from the porch.

"Come here. I might as well tell Jacob. He won't leave me alone about it." I answered leaving Carlisle to answer Jacob's questions.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked quickly.

"She has a form of consumption. It can be very deadly. And what makes her situation worse is that it's a new form of it. There is no cure yet." Carlisle answered.

I felt Jacob shiver at the thought and he pulled me very close to him.

"She's not dieing is she? Please tell me she's not." Jacob sobbed.

Carlisle sighed and nodded. I knew it was killing me as well. I read a lot about it when our old science teacher was going over deadly diseases and viruses. Consumption was high on the disease list. But there have been worse.

"But Jacob, don't worry. I've been looking for possible cures. Whether she's a werewolf or not, she's one person I'm not going to give up on." Carlisle said.

I looked to him and smiled softly. God, in a way he reminds me of dad. Just in a vampire form. Jacob still had me held up to his chest and I felt my shirt was went on the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm not going anywhere, you pup. I'm a fighter and I have reason to be living. So stop crying please." I ordered pulling his face up to look at him.

"But I just got you and-"  
"Your still gonna have me, Jacob!" I yelled, "I'm not leaving you."

I felt Carlisle leave us be for some privacy. Jacob had a few tears slowly crawling down his face and I wiped them away.

"You're really not fighting against our imprint any more?" He asked sounding shocked.

"No, I'm done fighting." I replied and hugged him.

Jacob held me closer and I felt he was smiling. His body felt extra warm and loving.

"I love you, Jacob." I whispered.

"I love you too, Ava." Jacob said and picked me and swung me in the air. I giggle as I felt the air flew past me while I held onto Jacob's neck. I let out a loud giggle and heard a few people walk out clapping.

I turned and saw Edward and Bella looking happy.

"What are y'all clapping at?" I asked.

"You finally made Jacob the happiest man on earth." Edward stated, "Well he's as happy if not more with you than I am with Bella."

"I'm glad you two will be happy with each other." Bella replied happily taking Edward's hand in hers and looked at us with a soft smile.

"I thought you hated me?" I asked quickly.

"Well, I can't say I like you very much, but that will eventually be gone." Bella answered looking at me with a cocky grin.

I giggled lightly and looked over to Edward. I really had no thought about either of them or about anything and just nodded at both of them. Jacob pulled me closer to his chest and I noticed Edward narrow his eyes. Maybe Jacob thought something that made him feel uncomfortable.

"He did." Edward answered.

I released a fairly loud laugh and gently elbowed Jacob in the ribs. Jacob nuzzled his face into my gap between my shoulder and neck and nudged his nose to my neck making me jump cause it kinda tickled.

"Anyways, the meeting is getting ready to start. We might as well start heading towards your pack." Edward stated as he looked down at a watch that was around his wrist.

Jacob and I nodded at that and simply began running off and went to meet our pack. I heard Emmett and Jasper walk out and they yelled something to us, but I could quiet hear it. I was paying to much attention racing with Jacob, feeling the wind blow my hair to the north and I faintly smelled my pack.

When we got there I went to stand next to Sam with Jacob right behind me holding my hand. I noticed Avo look at our entwined hands and he shivered lightly. I honestly wonder what's going through his mind. We waiting a good 5 minutes and I finally smelled the Cullen's in the area. It didn't make me sick or choke, but it did make me wrinkle my nose in disgust. Carlisle and Jasper walked forward and so did Sam and I since we were the pack's Alpha's. We met in the middle and we briefly talked about the situation that required us Werewolves. Turns out There was a vampire after Bella, and the leech that was after her decided to make an army of newborns. They would be here within the next week according to Alice, which was Jasper's mate. Jasper would be the one teaching us how to fight these newborns, though I didn't need to watch, I kept my eyes glued to them as Jasper fought with Emmet first then Edward. Eventually he called Alice out and that's where I stud up and I noticed Carlisle look at me carefully. I walked over to them and asked what was the point in just them fighting. Why couldn't we get into some action? Carlisle said it was because of the packs resentment towards his coven. I could faintly understand why since we were after all enemies, but for a week we'd be allies just so we could protect a human and countless others.

Things were fairly boring but very entertaining. Jacob eventually went to go stand by Bella and I went to Avo. Avo and I just sat in each other's arms and watched as everything continued. I was very tempted to go back to our place and grab a bag of pop corn but I think Sam might yell at me if I did that. This wasn't supposed to be entertainment, it was supposed to teach us how to properly kill some leeches, which I couldn't wait to do.

"Well just hold in your anger. It'll be soon enough." Edward murmured from behind me.

I turned slightly to look at him the looked back to the fight. I looked over to Jacob and saw Bella practically all over him.

"She'll be doing that even when me and her are married, I bet." Edward noted.

"Well she best not if she wants to live long enough." I threatened darkly.

"Would you please not do that. It'd cause problems for our pack but problems between you and Jacob. He loves her, but now, thankfully to you, loves her in a brotherly way. Bella loves him, whether sisterly or couple wise I don't know. But these are going to be things you'll have to deal with now that this is happening. Plus, you'll be separated from him for a night. He'll be helping me protect Bella for a few hours." Edward replied.

"WHAT!?" I yelled outraged gaining everyone's attention by accident.

Jacob got up and walked over to as did Avo.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked glaring at Edward.

"Nothing." I growled glaring at Bella. She walked over to us and gave me the evil smile.

What the hell ever happened to her being happy that me and Jacob were together?!

"I said I was happy, Bella did not." Edward said making it to where I was the only one who heard.

"Ava, you can't keep doing this to me. You've got to tell me what's wrong so I can take care of it." Jacob said still glaring at Edward.

"Okay, I can't believe I'm sawing this but quit blaming Edward. It's you and that tramp!" I yelled pointing at Bella.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked sounding very offended.

"You heard me, Bella! I think your a tramp. Care to know why?!" I continued to yell.

"Please, do tell." She replied blandly.

"Cause you can't make up your god damn mind. You love Edward, show it to everyone else! And you being all over Jacob sure as hell doesn't show it! Here's a question that you need to answer; who do you love? Jacob or Edward?"

Bella looked to the ground and bit her lip, "I love them both. I know that's wrong of me, but I just do."

"Of course it's wrong of you! You're getting married! To Edward! Not Jacob! And you best keep that as a fucking dream, cause he's my imprint!" I yelled.

"Okay, now I think it's time I took her home." Avo stated putting an arm around my shoulder as I continued to glare at Bella.

As soon as we were out of the pack's hearing range I began kicking a few large stumps imagining it was Bella's face. I bet Edward can see those thought, but I'm not one bit ashamed of this. I hate her. Hate her I tell you!

"Ava, you've got to calm down." Avo said putting both hands on my shoulder's.

"Avo? Why did you agree to this?" I groaned leaning my head against a tree that I was standing next to.

"Because I wanted you to be happy." He whispered.

"But I'm not. I'm pissed, hurt, and so fucking confused." I whined gripping onto the tree for support as my lungs began to hurt.

Avo noticed and handed me something. It looked like an inhaler.

"Carlisle told me. He said you might need this." he said seeing the confused look spread across my face.

I looked at it and took it, to out of breath to even think about arguing. I shuck the thing then held it to my mouth. I thankfully knew how to used it cause a few of the girls from our old tribe had asthma. I pressed small tank down and felt the fumes rushed down my throat to my lungs as I breathe deeply.

I repeated this process a few more times until I was sure I was able to breathe.

I handed the thing back to Avo and he stuck it in his back pocket and took one of my hands.

"Why did you just tell us?" Avo asked sounding hurt.

"Oh, so now the whole pack knows?" I asked sounding pissed.

"No, only Sam and Keenan. Keenan wasn't supposed to hear, but he managed to sneak in a hear it." Avo answered looking amused.

I rolled my eyes at that. Of course Keenan would find a away to figure something out.

"Well, if Sam and Keenan know, the rest will know before to long." I replied and looked to the ground.

"Come on. Let's get home. I'm sure your hungry." Avo stated.

"I thought Sam was going to bring us some?" I questioned.

"Well Paul dropped it when Embry was pushed into him." He stated.

"Ah. Okay then." I said and began walking with Avo towards our house where Keenan would begin questioning me with Gabe listening. To my great surprise that night, Keenan actually left me alone while I tried to relaxed next to Avo. I was barely awake when they entered in the house and that's when Avo carried me to my room. The rest of the night was spent with me sleeping of course.


	7. AN Update!

Hey guys,

I am so sorry that I have not posted any new chapters. I'm have a little writers block, and theres the fact that I have none of my stuff. I'm on vacation and it's all at my house, while I'm in another state. But as soon as I get home, I promise I'll work really hard and get the next chapter up really soon. Please bear with me and also send me some ideas! I'd love to get new things in this.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Dang... Guy's I am seriously sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. This one was a pain in my neck, and i'm glad i've got it done and ready to do the next. I really hope you like this one! Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter VII

Training is different from the real thing.

The week had gone by in a flash, either from the fact that I was always with Jacob going out on a date, or the fact that we spent time with the Cullen's going over the battle plans. Sam left me in charge of that since I had more experience with fighting vampires. Jasper and I managed to get along well with the battle ideas, since just before he was changed he was in the Civil War, and he also seems to remember his work in the war. Then there's the fact that he used to be a nomad, so he gave us all really good pointers on killing a new born quicker, and more effectively.

Bella has not stopped with her god damn (pardon my language) flirting with Jacob, and it seems to have gotten worse since I've called her a tramp. Well, I spoke my mind, which I tend to do often, and this is what I get. God, I feel bad for Edward, him having to watch her do all this.

"I'll live. She's marrying me, and after the wedding I'll change her. We'll have a bond so this won't matter in the future." Edward told me.

"It still makes me feel bad for you, man." I said shaking my head at him.

Jacob was sitting next to Avo and Gabe betting on who would win the fight. At this moment, Paul and Emmett were fighting, training wise! Paul was pretty good, but I knew I could kick his ass, and Emmett managed to beat me!

And to prove me right, Paul was thrown to the ground with Emmett towering over him. Paul and his grey fluffy self growled as he got up. He whipped his head in my direction and growled at me.

"What? I didn't do anything!" I defended as I ran away from the furious wolf.

"He knows, but he's pretty sure you were thinking something!" Edward laughed loudly.

Paul caught my foot and I landed face first into the ground.

"I'm so gonna tear your ass up, Paul!" I growled and began to phase.

"Great Paul, I just got her those clothes and now she's destroyed them." Alice whined.

"We already know how this is going to end." Embry mumbled not even making a bet.

"Yeah, no reason to make a loosing bet." Jared replied.

_'Damn you Ava! Before you and your pack came here I was unbeatable aside from Jacob!_' Paul thought sounding really pissed.

'_Can it fur ball! It's just all the training I've had with my family that I can fight better than you! My family was known for being killers. I hold a bunch back from ripping you to shreds!_' I thought back as I jumped on him and bit into his ruff like always.

Paul growled loudly at me and flipped me over to the ground. I went flying, but I landed perfectly on my feet and began running back after him. I head butt him in the side and he flew into a tree that was 5 feet away. I heard a cracking sound and Paul slumped to the ground.

'_Paul?!_' I thought and went over to check on him as the other's ran after us as well.

"Damn Ava! What's your problem!?" Quil yelled.

_'Paul, I'm so sorry... I- I didn't mean to!_' I thought trying to get something out of him.

'_I guess I deserve this. I'm alright, just a few broken ribs._' Paul chuckled as he tried to get up but began falling again.

I moved under him before he could fall and I managed to help him over to Carlisle.

"You really should be careful Ava." Carlisle chided me.

I whined as I cast a glance to my pack brother then back to Carlisle. He nodded at me then told Paul that he was going to have to phase back. Paul obeyed, and though I was used to seeing the guys nude, it was still awkward. Paul blushed down at me, and I heard Edward start coughing. Paul shot a glare at Edward then went with Carlisle.

'D_id I miss something?_' I asked Edward in thought.

"Nope, not a thing." he answered and I could easily tell he was lying.

I stalked over to him and glared at him easily, even thought I was 3/4th his size, in wolf form. Human form, that's a different story.

"Ava, I think you've cause enough damage for one night. Just think, 2 days time and you'll be killing newborns again." Gabe said and quickly I had a smile spread across my face.

"It really worries me about how much she enjoys the thought of killing." Edward whispered to Emmett who was standing behind Edward now.

"Hey, what I like to do is my own business." I countered back playfully punching Edward in the arm.

After a few laughs shared between Emmett and I, I heard a loud growl and turned to see Jacob glaring at my two friends.

"That's disgusting, Black! I'd never.. yuck!" Edward yelled clearly sick at what Jacob had thought.

Without even thinking I realized I was nude and back in human form. That doesn't happen very often! Avo tossed me his shirt and it was extra large on me.

"Thanks, Avo." I told him as my cheeks reddened.

"Ava, I know this might sound gross to you, but damn you have a really nice body!" Emmett stated.

"Ewwey! Emmett! That's nasty!" I yelled running to hide in Jacob's arms.

"Well he's right. You do have a really nice body." Jacob whispered to me and in the corner of my eyes I saw Edward go green, figuratively speaking of course.

I blushed big time and preceded to hide my face even more into Jacob's chest.

"Guys, cut the lovey dovey crap. It's disgusting." Embry said looking like he was about to be sick.

"Shut it, Call! When you imprint, you'll be doing the same thing, so until then, just keep your mouth shut." Jacob yelled.

I noticed Embry chuckle as he back off. Why was he chuckling?

"What? Think you're not gonna imprint?" Avo asked seeing and thinking the same thing.

"Nope, and I hope I never do." He laughed.

"100 bucks says you do." I challenged quickly.

"I'll take that bet!" Embry laughed grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"100 buck here I come!" I laughed as I walked away.

"And what makes you think I will imprint, Av?" Embry asked quickly.

"Imprinting isn't as rare as you thought. Watch, when that new family moves here, I bet you, that there's a girl and you imprint on her, or at least one of you guys that haven't." I said. That means Embry had 1 in 6 chances. Paul and Seth haven't imprinted, as well as my brother, Keenan, and Gabriel.

"We'll see about that. I'm telling you, I'm not gonna imprint." Embry fussed not like the idea of loosing a bet, which he never did, except for once and that was when Sam and I had a fight. He thought Sam would tear my ass up and serve it to me on a silver platter, as I quote from dear Embry.

I rolled my eyes at my pack brother and took Jacob's hand in mine. I smiled up at him and saw him smile back but looked a little confused.

"Why are you so cheery?" Avo asked.

"No reason at all." I giggled at my little brother.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Gabe teased walking past me and punched me playfully in the arm.

"Gabe, don't get her riled up. We don't need you messed up as well." Sam chided his cousin.

Gabe sighed and shrugged at the order.

The rest of the night went rather smooth. I actually got to stay the night with Jacob, without my brother arguing. When we got there we noticed that Billy wasn't there, but a note replaced him that was sitting on the kitchen counter.

** Over at Charlie's watching a ball game. I won't be back till late.**

** Dad**

Jacob shrugged and i tossed the note in the trash can. Jacob walked into the front room and turned the TV on. Quickly I could hear the ball game playing.

"Ranger's vs Cardinals!" he called to me.

"Cool." I called back as I went to the fridge to see what I could cook us. I checked the fridge and saw some meat sitting in a little plastic bag.

"Jake? Mind if i cook something?" I asked him.

"Sure. I'm getting hungry as well." He told me.

"Okay well there's some steaks in the fridge. Can I cook those or were you and billy saving those for something?" I told him walking up behind him.

He looked up at me smiling, "Maybe dad had a feeling you were going to be staying the night."

His reply was a little to sly. Billy usually didn't know when i was coming over. Ever. Unless this cheeky little bastard forewarned him.

"You planned this didn't you?" I asked putting my hand on my hip and leaned on my right leg making my hip stick out.

"Maybe, and you know how cute you look standing like that?" He chuckled standing up.

"Nope." I told him and headed back to the kitchen to cook us some yummy steaks, "Hey sneaky! What else do you want with those steaks?"

"Potatoes!" He nearly yelled.

I covered my ear in a failed attempt to shield my sensitive ears from the loud noise. That boy loved his potatoes.

"Alright alright! Keep the noise down, kiddo." I teased as I bent down to get a skillet and began putting random sauces and herbs in the bottom that way we'd have a flavor to our meat.

"Who are you calling kiddo, little girl?" He teased walking up behind me.

"Well you act like a kid sometimes, genius." I laughed, "And I'm not a little girl!"

"Baby, from where I stand your short." He muttered from behind me. For some odd reason I got the feeling he was thinking if I was wearing a low cut shirt he could get a big view. But then I felt him tremble, probably because he wouldn't be the only one who got a view of my boobs.

"Down boy!" I teased.

"What? I just don't like people looking at you. When we were in Forks, that Newton kid was ravaging your body with his eyes and damn mind!" He yelled.

"Well that's what happens when you put the wolf gene in a short female. You get a sexy little bitch. No pun intended." I laughed at the end, "And wait... How do you know he was ravaging my body with his mind?"

"Edward told me..." He told me sheepishly.

I shuck my head at him as I turned the heat on the stove and placed the meat into the skillet. Okay, so 3 steaks for dog boy, 1 large one for me, and half the box of potatoes... I wonder if he has any corn?

I walked past my imprint and went to the cabinet.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"Seeing if you have any corn.." I muttered to him as I found a few cans and smiled in victory.

I suddenly felt hands snake around my waist and felt Jacob nuzzle his nose in my shoulder.

"Ava, love.." He purred.

"What do you want?" I asked knowing his lines all to well.

"Can I have some corn?" He asked in a little kids voice. God, I need to learn how to not fall for that cute voice he does!

"Damn your bottomless pit of a stomach." I grumbled to him.

"So I can have some?" He asked trailing a kiss up my neck causing me to tremble in pleasure.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, "What time is it?"

Jacob chuckled nicely then glanced at the wall, "Almost 10."

"Okay... Well you go watch TV while i cook." I told him as I lightly pushed him into the living room.

"Okay okay!" He yelled then grabbed my shoulders.

I then felt warm lips against mine. I froze almost instantly because Jacob has never been this... excited? And what was bad was that I was feeling the need to jump him and just have a damn good night with my imprint.

I pulled away, my cheeks flushed big time and stuttered, "I n-need to keep an eye on t-the f-f-food." I told him.

Jacob laughed loudly at my reaction then allowed me to go finish cooking while he silently, for once, watched the game. I tried to pay extra close attention to the food and tried not to look at my imprint who seemed to be in a very special mood. Normally he's not this forward, mainly because he knows if Avo finds out when I phase or he phases, Avo would be on Jacob's ass in a minute.

I giggled a little at the thought of my little brother being over protective of me, and Jacob heard it and looked at me carefully.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked from the couch.

"The thought my of brother being over protective of me." I told him honestly.

I heard Jacob sigh a bit then chuckle a little as well.

"Yeah I guess if you look at it from your point of view it would be funny." He said sarcastically.

"Exactly." I muttered as I flipped the steaks then went to go open the 3 cans of corn.

After opening the can's I put then into a large bowl and placed it in the microwave. Jacob peeked into the kitchen an I turned sighing deeply at him.

"No rule ever said I can't watching my imprint cook." He defended himself.

"It never said you could either." I teased shaking my head at him and went back to cooking.

I must have spent a good 40 minutes cook everything, and during that time Jacob managed to steal a bite of corn that was sitting in the microwave. Only after I chided him, he sat at the table and watched me silently with an intense gaze that put me slightly on edge.

I never really liked be staird at. But I dealt with it and continued with making our dinner.

As soon as I finished, it took all of Jacob's patience not to jump up and grab his portion. So I made my plate quickly then piled the rest next to my imprint. Before doing anything, he got up and gave me a long, heated kiss.

"Thank you baby." I mumbled against my lips.

I swear I'm so close to telling him to put dinner in the fridge and we head to his room. He's teasing my control without mercy.

"Your welcome. Now eat." I told him smiling when he stopped kissing me.

I waited till Jacob took the first bite and when I heard him groan, I giggled and went to eating my steak as well. When it was cut and in my mouth, I sighed closing my eyes. Damn I could cook!

So we both ate in perfect silence, smiling at each other when we got caught looking at the other. By the time I was finished with my bit, Jacob had been long done and sat watching me with a soft smile.

"Did you enjoy your food?" I asked picking up both of our plates and taking them to be washed in the sink.

"Yes." was all he said as he continued to watch me.

"Good." I replied and started washing the dishes.

"Leave those till morning, love." He told me.

"And have a fun time getting all this food off the dishes? No thank you." I muttered emptying the sink to actually fill the sink halfway with hot water.

But that wasn't going to happen. Jacob growled as he stud up and tossed me over his shoulders.

"Holy hell Jacob! Put me down!" I yelled as he carried me down the hall to his room. Well, he did put me down, or more like tossed me down onto his bed. I huffed as I bounced a little and glared at Jacob. He put his back against the door as he looked at me with an expressionless face.

"What's gotten into you Jake?" I asked leaning on my elbow with a glare on my face.

Jacob remained silent as he moved over to me. On the way he stripped down to his boxers and I found myself blushing bright red, and turned my head quickly. I felt the bed lean and saw jacob's hands take a hold of mine.

"Ava." He sighed as he trailed kisses down my neck.

I tried fighting against him, and slowly began failing miserably. I mean, how can you resist something like this when it's your imprint. After being stubborn I started returning the kisses. Jacob moved to sit while I was on my knees between his legs as we made out on his bed. Before I knew it I was laying on his bed with Jacob leaning over me.

The next morning I woke with the sun shining in my face. I groaned and turned over to bury my face in Jacob's chest. Jacob tightened his hold on me, and I heard him groan a bit. I closed my eyes again and tried going back to sleep. Though we were both forced, rudely I might add, when there was a very loudly howl outside.

"Not. Happening." I whined as I snuggled in closer to Jacob. Jacob sighing in conten, held me tighter.

Another howl sounded even closer, and I growled getting up. I picked up shirt from Jacob's floor and stormed outside. There I saw Sam and Gabe in wolf form.

"Change." I growled to both of them.

They obeyed and went to get covered. When they came back they were both wearing shorts. I glared at both of them as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"There better be a damn good reason as to why you dragged me out of bed." I growled at them.

"There is. 2 new wolves." Gabe answered simply.

"Names."

"Collin Greenly and Brady Stone." Sam told me.

"Aren't they a bit young?" I asked.

"They're 15.. about the age we all changed." Sam stated shrugging.

"Me and my pack didn't change until before we got here." I told them, "And we always had leeches in our area. Which is why we had such a large pack."

"Well your from a different area. We all have our differences. Just like the fact that females can be alpha for your pack." Sam replied being logical.

"Yeah Yeah.. Look can I go back to sleep?" I asked.

"No. You and Jacob need to come with us. Since you are the Alpha of our pack, he may one of, if not both or neither, may join yours." Gabe replied shaking his head.

"Why do I have to come?" Jacob said walking up being me.

I had heard him, but was a bit more peeved yet interested in the news.

"Well, your part of Ava's pack, yet still in Sam's. Plus, it's not fair to Ava if you get to sleep in and she doesn't." Gabe laughed at the end but stopped when I glared at him.

I sighed and looked in the other direction. Fine. If I had to go, I had to go. I nodded my head and Sam and Gabe began walking away. I staid behind for a few seconds then stomped my way through the forest.

Jacob walked next to me not looking too happy himself. So while we follow not to happily, we glared at Sam and Gabe's back. I did notice Sam glance behind him seeing us giving him the death glare then he flinched looking back ahead.

We must have walked a few miles when we came to a cabin that was out in the middle of flippin no where. I saw Avo and Paul standing guard outside but Avo dropped his post and tackled me in a hug.

"Hey Avo?" I said a little confused.

"Have a nice night?" He asked grinning.

I slapped my baby brothers chest as I blushed deeply, "If you must know, yes."

Avo shivered and walked away quickly. Jacob chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Pulling on me gently we walked towards the cabin, and I gave Paul a hug. He hissed a bit and I looked over him.

"If your still swore shouldn't you be resting?" I asked him.

Paul frowned at me shaking his head, "I'm just a little swore is all. Nothing to big."

"If you say so.." I muttered and opened the door.

Looking around I saw Seth, Quil, Embry, and Leah sitting by a large couch. Leah looked up and gave me a hug. I hugged her with one arm as I continued to look around.

"Where's the pups?" I asked.

"Safe in the other room." Embry answered.

Nodding I went to the room that they were in. The door was locked so I kicked it open not patient enough to wait for someone to unlock it. Inside I heard a lot of shuffling and I peeked around the door. Collin was passed out on the floor but Brady held a bat as he sat in the corner.

"How'd you get a bat?" I asked looking at him carefully as I walked towards him.

"N-not another step c-closer." He growled at me with a small stutter.

I giggled at him and continued to walk towards him.

"I'm warning you! I'll hit you if I have to!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes and stopped in front of him. He swung the bat at my head but I hand flew up and caught the bat a few inches before it dreamed of making contact.

"Brady, I'm gonna have to ask you to give me this thing. None of us are going to hurt you." I said softly.

"How do you know my name?" He asked sounding scared.

"I live in La Push with you. Avo, he's my twin brother." I told him as I pried the bat from his hand.

"Jacob?" I called.

Quickly my imprint came and stud at the door. I tossed him the bat and he caught it easily.

"How did he get this?" Jacob asked.

"I asked myself the same thing." I told him shrugging then went back to looking at Brady. I held my hand out to him and he took it after a few minutes of just looking at it.

"Lets get you back to bed." I muttered giving him my shoulder.

Brady took the shoulder but didn't put much wieght on me. I sighed but worked with him none the less.

"Ava? I need to speak with you." Sam called well aware i'd be able to hear him.

"One moment Sam." I muttered. Once we were near the bed I helped Brady down to the bed and gave him a blanket. He took it still looking at me really curiously. I gave him a smile them left the room to find Sam. When I got into the front room of the cabin I saw Sam waiting by the door talking on his cell phone. He saw me and motioned his head to go outside. Nodding my head I followed and went back outside. Once outside I looked up to the sky and saw it was turning black.

"Gonna be quiet a storm tonight." Sam muttered putting the phone on speaker.

"Ava?" I heard Jasper.

"Yeah." I said walking closer to Sam.

"Whose going to keep an eye on the 2 newbies?" He asked me.

Shit! I'd still yet to even think of that! Biting my thumb nail, but not biting it off, I thought.

"Ava?" Jasper asked after a few seconds.

"I'm thinking!" I yelled.

"Who do we not really need at the battle?" Sam asked.

"Well it would be best if we had all of us, but we can't leave Collin and Brady alone." I stated, "Paul and Avo our one of our best fighters. Your needed simply because your Alpha, Jared is good. Embry and Quil are our defensive line. Gabe and Keenan are our flanks. Jacob will probably be late getting back from dealing with Bella, and Seth is going to be with Edward just in case. Leah... No we need her. Switch her with Keenan. She's faster and strong than Keenan. Plus i'm sure he'd rather keep an eyes on the pups."

Sam nodded and called Keenan. I guess he was nearby. Sure enough Keenan came running out from behind the cabin and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Av. What's up?" He asked looking at me.

"Keenan, there is a change of plans battle wise. We need someone to keep an eye on the new guys. Would you please switch positions with Leah?" I begged him.

"Sure. If this is where I'm needed most then I'm happy to do it." Keenan said smiling at me, and I got the feeling he was relieved.

"Keenan! I so love you!" I yelled and tackled him in a hug.

"Then that problem is solved." Jasper said over the phone.

"What else is up?" I asked.

"The army is coming early. We need Jake and Seth tonight. The new borns will be here by tomorrow afternoon, according to Alice's latest vision." Jasper stated.

I froze and looked to the ground. After a few seconds I sighed, "He'll be there in a few hours."

"Alright. See you all later." Jasper said then hung up.

Sam nodded to me, and I ran back inside and looked at Jacob. When was sitting on the couch there and looked at me softly. I moved my hand showing I wanted him to come here. Jacob nodded and got up taking my hand in his.

"What's up?" He asked sitting on the cabin steps.

"Well there's been a change of plans. Since Collin and Brady are changing, Keenan will keep and eye on them while Leah takes his place." I went ahead and told him that and stopped looking at the ground.

"There's more." Jacob stated more than asked.

I nodded sighing, "The New borns are coming sooner than expected. You leave in a few hours with Bella."

Jacob sighed after that as well, then took my hand again. I looked up to him to see him smiling.

"You wana get out of here till then?" He asked me.

"Yes." I told him.

With that jacob picked me up bridal style and he ran quickly.

"Where are you two going!?" Sam yelled.

"Away for a while!" I yelled laughing, "We'll be back in a few hours!"

Sam was about to say something else but stopped and shuck his head while Keenan was laughing.

Jacob decided to run west until we came to a huge clearing near the ocean. My imprint put me down on my feet and I looked around smiling.

"I found this place not to long ago. You like it?" He asked me.

"It's beautiful here." I told him still smiling.

Jacob came up behind me hugged me as well looked at the ocean.

About 2 hours passed and Jacob was lying on the ground with me curled into his side. Jacob continued to rub my arm for a few minutes then turned onto his side, revealing every bit of him that I had enjoyed not 10 minutes ago.

I thought Jacob was going to say something, but he remained silent as he looked at me with a soft smile. I smiled back with a little shake of my head. Jacob's hand came up and caressed my cheek and jaw line.

"God, Ava. Your perfect." He sighed and kissed my nose.

I giggled a little and curled into his warm chest. Jacob placed an arm over my waist and held me there tightly.

This was perfect. Just me and my imprint like this in our natural habitat. But unfortunatly that perfect moment was ruined by many loud howles.

I growled at the sound, and Jacob began shaking.

"Can't they leave us alone for a while?!" He yelled.

"Seriously, when we get there, I'm killing them all." I growled and phased to be flooded with questions.

'_ONE DAMN PERSON AT A GOD DAMN FREAKING TIME!_' I yelled in thought.

_'Ava, get your ass back here now! We've got trouble!' _Avo yelled.

I snarled at nothing and took off with Jacob following just as quickly.

_'What's happening?'_ Jacob asked worriedly as he tried to keep up with me.

_'Vampires, there are a few in the area. They're in La Push territory.'_ Embry answered quickly.

This time Jacob snarled and sped forward with me just in front of him.

_'Hold on guys. We're almost there.'_ I told them trying to keep calm.

This is not good at all. The Cullen's can't help us in this one. While we ran me and Jacob remained silent until we hit La Push border and howled loudly. I smelled the vampires were near and took off towards one.

_'Ava!?'_ I heard Jacob call but I pushed his thoughts out of my mind as I began tracking, prepared to kill instantly. I came directly to Sam's house and saw the leech creeping towards his home. Shit and all the imprints were there! I snarled grabbing the vampire's attention and it hisses at me evilly. The male vampire crouched at me then strung forward. I easily dodged it and swiped my right paw at him, hitting him directly in the chest sending him into the forest.

_'Sam! Get your ass to your place and make sure no others go near that house!'_ I yelled at him. His reply was only a thought of Emily and I felt him running quickly towards his home. I on the other hand stalked down the vampire that tried attacking my pack's family.

I found it leaning against a tree coughing then snapped its head in my direction.

"You!" it hissed at me, "you just cost me my lunch!"

I didn't give a fuck! He tried attacking my family! I lunged at him with my teeth bared ready to shred him to pieces. Unfortunately I misses him and he punched me rather hard on my left hind leg. I let out a small whine but the most his hit did was make it numb. I turned and looked at him with teeth still bared and watched as he lept at me with his hands extended.

I smiled inwardly, wrong move leech! I back up a bit and bit into his arms ripping them from his body with the smallest jerk of my head to the left. The vampire let out a blood curtling yelled and I put my paw over his back.

Night night. With that I clawed him to screds and phased to find a few of the pack members watching.

"Lighter." I said holding my hand out to one of them as I kept my eyes on the shredded vamp. His arm flopped a bit while the guys scredded face twitched in certain places. I felt a cold thing being placed in my hand followed by a large bottle.

"Gasoline." Paul told me.

I smiled and poured the very flammable liquid over the parasites body, then picked up a stick. Rolling one end in the liquid, I pulled it back and it shot into flames. Dropping it onto the dismembered body everything burst into flames giving off a foul smell causing me to begin coughing violently.

Just as I was about to fall to my knees, Paul caught me handing me the red inhaler. He shook it roughly then handed it to me.

A few minutes later I was fine and was getting dressed in my room while everyone sat safely in my front room. Sighing deeply I walk into the front room earning many looks from everyone.

"What? Speak!" I yelled to the packs.

"When you said you knew how to kill leeches, you were serious." Embry gaped.

"What? You thought I was just boasting?" I asked him taking a seat on the floor.

"Well yeah." he muttered.

That sent me into a hissy fit and me and Embry began a verbal fight.

"Shut up!" Sam yelled after god knows how long.

I looked at him and he was on the phone.

"Okay, I'll send them over." Sam said then hung up, "Jake, Seth, Ava. Go to the Cullen's."

Rubbing a hand over my face I nodded getting up, "Why exactly am I going?" I asked

"We told Doc what happened. He wants to check up on you." Sam told me, and I groaned at him.

"Sam!" I whined, "I really really don't wanna see Bella!"

Sam stood up and looked at me blankly, "I don't want to have to force you to get out of here."

I rolled my eyes, figuring that leaving was most likely the best idea. Whether I could kick Sam's butt or not, he was still pretty tough, and he damn well knew it.

So Seth, Jacob, and I all filed out and got into Sam's truck. Seth decided to sit in the back of the truck, allowing me and Jacob to be alone in the cab.

When we were out of La Push, Jacob finally spoke up.

"You be careful tomorrow." He told me.

"I should be the least of your worries." I muttered, "The pack should be your worries. I know how to fight, the other? Most of them have never gotten a chance to kill a vamp. Keenan has but he's just not a killer. Avo's killed maybe 2. The rest? Hell if I know. What happened today wasn't even a taste of what's going to happen tomorrow." I told him seriously.

"Which is why I want you to be careful dammit! I'm not going to be there until the battle is half over." He told me just as seriously.

Sighing I nodded, "I want you to be careful as well."

"Always am." He chuckled and grabbed on of my hands.

The rest of the drive went on silently as we drove towards something that was going to change all of our lives. Only thing was, we had no idea what it was that was going to change, and that was frightening.

Pulling up to the Cullen's, Carlisle and Jasper were standing outside waiting for us. Getting out of the car, I walked around and gave Jacob a big hugs, almost on the verge of tears.

"I love you Ava." Jacob whispered to me.

"I love you to Jacob. Be carefully please." I told him then let him go.

Jacob nodded and gave me a kiss before heading to the back yard where Bella and Edward were most likely waiting. Seth jumped out of the back of the truck and gave me a hug as well.

"Take care, Av's." He told me giving me a tight squeeze.

"Same goes for you kiddo." I told him then began pushing him in the direction he was supposed to go.

Before I went over to the two vampires, I waited until Jacob and Seth left. Bella was on Jacob's back. I swallowed loudly and felt a tear crawl down my cheek. This was fucked up... But it was what needed to be done.

* * *

**A/N: There you go everyone! i really hope you liked this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know I know, I keep taking forever to get the next chapters up, and i do apologize. But it's been a bit crazy around here with school and household wise. Anyways, do enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter VIII

Battle ahead

"Hello Ava." Carlisle greeted me with Jasper along side him.

"Hey.." I said in a small voice.

Carlisle gave me a tight smile, while Jasper sighed. They both turned and headed inside. I followed since Carlisle had to check up on my health. Inside Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Emmett were sitting in the front room doing absolutely nothing. Jasper walked away and joined them, sitting between Alice's legs. Alice placed a hand on his head as she smiled down at him.

Rose and Emmett were snuggling on the couch with they're eyes closed. You'd think they were sleeping. Edward, however, stood near a window that over looked the back yard. He just stood there, with his hand at his mouth in a sophisticated manor.

'Edward?' I asked in thought.

Edward picked his head up and looked at me.

'You ok?' I asked as we walked past him.

"Yeah. You?" He asked.

"As good as can be expected." I muttered then headed up the steps with Carlisle. The kind vampire opened his study office door for me and I did the usual; went to sit on the table. Carlisle came over to me with his stethoscope, and placed it over my chest, still over my shirt. He wouldn't need to put it under the shirt since his hearing was very very well.

"Carlisle, why do you bother with this thing?" I asked him tilting my head to the side.

"A habit." He chuckled, "You're doing a lot better. I'll just give you another shot before tomorrows battle."

I nodded my head then jumped off the table. I sighed and looked out the window. It was starting to snow a bit.

"It's going to be a rough night." Carlisle muttered.

"Yeah." was all I replied with.

"So I heard you had a small run in with some vampires in La Push." He brought up.

"Yes, but because they were red-eyes, the treaty is still well intact." I told him.

"What were your reactions to being near them?" Carlisle asked sitting down in his round chair.

"I was fine until it came to burning them." I answered simply with a small shrug.

Carlisle nodded and jotted down some notes, "Then we'll keep up with the medicine. Maybe 3 more shots and you'll be good."

"Sweet!" I said elbowing the air with my hand as a fist, "Carlisle, You are awesome!"

He laughed a bit nodding his head, "I'm glad you think so. Now, if you'd like Esme has made some food. Your very welcome to it."

I perked up then ran out of the room to run into Emmett. We both slammed into each other and fell back.

"Dude!" I yelled at him laughing.

Emmett was rolling with laughter by the time I pulled myself off the ground. Rolling my eyes at him as he continued, I walked over him, only to have him grab my leg making me fall face first.

"Dammit Emmett!" I yelled at him as I held my nose. It hurt like hell and when I pulled my hand back I was bleeding a bit. I kicked his arm then put my nose in the air while pinching my nose.

"Sorry Av's." Emmett apologized sheepishly.

"You better be." I replied back then stuck my tongue out at him.

Now being flanked by Jasper, I felt like I was being watched.

"He just wants to go over some things with you." Edward said coming up right next to me. I squealed a bit then slapped him in the chest, "Don't do that!"

Edward chuckled a bit then shrugged.

"So what you need to go over Commander?" I asked him in a teasing manor.

"The vampires that attacked La Push today, do you know which direction they came from?" He asked.

"Nope. Me and Jacob were out of the border when it happened. You'd have to ask one of the other pack members about that." I told him walking into the kitchen where Esme was setting out a large bowl of something. And that something smelled to die for.

"Esme, What have you made?" I asked as I drooled looking over the bowl.

"It's Tokana; a Romanian Stew." She said smiling at me.

I laughed lowly as I sat down in front of the bowl. Not only did it smell wonderful, it looked wonderful. What I could really see was meat, which I'm guessing is lamb cubes, and potatoes. But it smelled like there were a bunch of other things.

"Sour cream, vinigar, bay leave, salt and pepper." Edward told me looking over a book the shrugged, "Sounds plane to me."

"Just because your fine taste buds are used to more flavors, doesn't mean this isn't good." I replied rolling my eyes at him then took a bite, "Oh, Esme. I've gotta get that recipe. That is if your willing to share." I corrected myself then took another bite.

"The recipe is yours Ava." Esme laughed then went out of the room.

"Thank you Esme!" I called to her.

Jasper looked over my shoulder then shuck his head at my bowl. I didn't care if he liked it or not. This is mine! Jasper chuckled feeling my protective emotion and sat across the table.

While I ate we sat in silence. I wondered if Jacob was alright, even Seth who became my little brother. I mean I know it was not even an hour ago, but I still worried what with vampires in the near area.

"Near?" Edward asked jumping up from his seat.

"Duh! Vampires attacked La Push!" I yelled at him, "Why do you think i'm worried!?"

"I've got to go now." Edward merely said them left with a flash.

Sighing I rubbed the right side of my face. But within seconds I felt calm and fine, no doubt Jasper. I smiled at him and finished eating.

When I finished eating I went to Esme to get the recipe, then left to go home. Sitting in Sam's truck all by myself was rather lonesome. And I found the more time I spent alone, the more I felt worried about Jacob.

Entering La Push I saw a few of the guys running patrols, which from what I could tell were Embry, Jared, and Gabe. I shuck my head in disappointment. Right after a vampire attack? They should have more out here. Making a quick turn I was at Sam's and he was sitting on the porch.

"Sam, 3 more guys should be out there." I told him as soon as I was out of the truck.

Sam nodded and began heading towards the forest, but I caught him by the arm.

"I'll take care of patrols. But I want Paul and Avo there as well." I told him.

Sam nodded again smiling, "Thanks Ava. I'll call them both now."

"Also, give this to Em's. I'm sure she'd like something new to cook." I told him handing him the paper, "But just make sure she makes a copy for herself. I plan on making that something."

Sam chuckled and said, "Sure thing."

With that I began jogging until I reached the edge of the forest and stripped. I placed them up in a tree like usual then phased.

'_Please tell me your relieving me of duty!_' Embry stated quickly.

'_In our dreams Embry. After what happened earlier there should be six of us out here constantly for about a month. Paul and Avo will be here soon._' I told them.

'_A month!?_" Jared asked this time.

'_Yes! Because we may not get them all, and we're not going to have another experience like today!_' I told him sternly.

'_Alight. Man, I freaking hate vampires!_' Jared continued.

Shaking my head I rolled my eyes and began running along the south border where we knew the vampires were coming from.

When I was almost there, I felt a few mor eminds come in.

'_Where are you Ava?_' my brother asked quickly.

'_South border. Everyone else is taking other areas. Paul I want you with to work with the east area, Avo go with Jared to check out the northern area. Embry, when you're sure the western area is good, join me in the south._' I told them.

Everyone made agreements and we worked in silence. About 3 hours passed and I was pretty sure the borders were good for now. At least I thought that until a loud howl echoed from the North East area.

'_You hear that?_' Jared asked curiously.

'_I think we all heard it._' Paul replied.

_'I'll go check it out._' my brother stated and I felt him move further North.

I stopped in my place keeping totally silent when I felt something wasn't right. I heard little animals scurry away into they're protective homes. Things began to get a little too quiet for the forest at night, and it sent me into very careful posture. There was a snap of some twigs behind me, and I turned my head in the direction of the sound quickly.

"Whoa! Ava it's just me!" I heard Seth yell.

What the hell is he doing here!? I phased and grabbed a shirt that Seth had tossed me.

"You should know better than sneaking up on me." I told him softly and gave the kid a hug.

"Yeah well..." He trailed off.

I pulled back and looked around, "aren't you supposed to be with Jake and Edward?"

"I am. They're just a few miles east." Seth answered pointing in the direction.

I nodded my head then yawned with my hand covering my mouth.

"How long you been patrolling?" he asked me.

"Maybe about 3 or 4 hours." I told him and yawned again.

"Maybe you should head to bed then. You all have a big fight tomorrow." Seth told me tilting his head to the side.

"But we need to keep an eye out for them. After this evening, we can't risk letting someone getting hurt." I rebutted.

"But if you don't get enough sleep, then that will cause more problems in the long run, Ava. Go home, and sleep. Me and Jacob are out here, we'll keep an eye on things. Plus Edward can help." The boy told me frowning at me.

Looking up at Seth I sighed in defeat, "How is he?"

"Worrying about you as well as enjoying getting on Edward's nerves." He chuckled.

"I don't even want to know." I sighed then looked to the West, "Alright, well tell Jake to keep his ear perked up, cause we've got no idea when they're supposed to show up."

"Will do Captain." He chuckled and turned around.

I took off his shirt and tossed it to his head phasing as soon as the cloth was out of my hands.

'_What happened- Oh.. ok._' Paul asked but he saw Seth wave bye to me in my thoughts.

'_Yeah. Avo did you find out what the howl was coming from?_' I asked.

'_Yeah! Some person let's they're dog go loose out here. It was a Wolf-mixed, and just lovable._' Avo laughed as he informed me.

'_A person's dog._' I muttered shaking my head, '_Anyways, head home. We need to get some sleep._'

'_Yes! Remind me I've got to thank Seth._' Embry yelled and I felt him start running home.

I laughed at my pack mate a bit and soon saw him coming towards me. I crouched lowly and when he was within 6 feet of me, I pounced and landed on his back, causing his legs to buckle and un fall to the ground.

I staid laying on his back as I started pulling on his ears, making him growl at me annoyed.

'_Get off me woman!_' he yelled and snapped his teeth near my throat.

_'Bite me and Jake will kill you when he finds out.'_ I threatened him playfully and pulled on his right ear again.

Embry barked at me as he lifted himself up making me fall off him face forward, and nose to the ground. I yelped a bit at the rough contact and the nasty smell coming from it. But Embry was laughing a lot rolling on the ground. Getting up and running my paw over my nose to get the dirt off it, I cast Embry a playful glare.

'_Race you losers home_.' Paul's voice came in.

'_Who the hell you calling a loser?!_' I yelled shooting Paul a blank look.

'_Embry, Jared, Avo, and you._' He replied then sneezed.

'_Dude, if anyone is the loser here, it's you!_' Avo yelled tackling Paul with Jared at the same time.

And as if on cue, Embry tackled me. I growled playfully at him as I kicked him off of me. Once I was on my feet I froze. Another howl sounded through the area. And it was a pack members.

'_That's odd. If it was part of the pack they would have told us like this._' Jared muttered getting off Paul. Avo remained over Paul, his paw on Paul's neck.

'_Something's not right._' Avo conclueded and began running towards the sound.

'_Avo! Wait up!_' I yelled after him trying to catch up.

Everyone else also ran as fast as they could to run after my brother and we were all a few yards behind him.

The howl sounded again, and a very very faint voice entered our mind. Stopping quickly I skidded and felt a body colide with mine. The person yelped loudly and I turned to look at the person. It was another one of us, only one I didn't recognize.

'_Shit! What do I do! What do I do!_' I recognized the voice from Collin.

'_Guy's it's Collin._' I muttered and the boy looked around.

'_Why did I just hear Ava's voice?_' he questioned himself.

'_Because I am Ava!_' I yelled at him, '_Paul, go get Sam._'

Paul didn't move for a few seconds then took off. What the hell? Shaking the thoughts from my head I looked back at Collin.

'_Where's Brady?_' I asked him.

And to answer my question, a small wolf that reminded me of muddy snow whined a few yards to my east. I'm serious, this fur was over all white but had a lot of random brown spots, plus his snout looked like he stuck it in the dirt.. he was a cute looking wolf.

I looked back to Collin looking over his coat. Black with a white chest and socks. I gave him a grin. He was just as cute as Collin.

Collin sneezed and moved awkwardly away from me.

'_Didn't mean it like that kid. You're a bit to young for me._' I laughed a bit.

'_I'm only 15!_" he defended himself sounding a bit angry.

'_Does it look like we really care?_' Gabe asked blankly.

'_Are you taking up lesson's from Leah or what?_" my brother questioned.

'_You wana keep going on this conversation?_' Gabe growled lowly.

Whoa. Gabe was usually never like this. The out of no where I saw Leah in my thoughts and felt really strange towards her.

'_HOLY FUCKING SHIT! YOU IMPRINTED ON HER!?_' Embry yelled.

Gabe growled again and I sighed a bit going to stand next to Gabriel.

'_Save it guys. I really think you're confusing the pups. By the way, congrats Gabe. You need to tell her soon._' I stated then looked between the two newbies of the pack.

I heard a snap come from a few feet away from me, and saw Paul and Sam walking towards us in they're human form. I really hope one of them brought my clothes! And right on cue Sam tossed me my jeans and shirt. My hero! Not really..

I put the clothes in my mouth and walked a few yards away from them all and began thinking about my human form as hard as possible. Poof! Human again. Pulling the pants over my legs I buttoned them up and began pulling my shirt over my chest as I walked out from behind the tree/bush.

"Paul fill you in?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah." Sam told me and knelled in front of the two boys that were sitting next to each other.

"I know everything still seems a bit weird and probably creepy, but we're here to help you." Sam said softly like a father would to a scared child.

Brady whined a bit and Collin just nodded. I moved closer to the two boys and the Alpha. I sat on the ground and Avo came to lay his head in my lap.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard the old legends about the protectors. In short we are werewolves. The reason you are the way you are is because of the Cold Ones, A.K.A. Vampires. For the most part they are the bad guys. But there is a group of them that lives near by, which is probably why you've gone through this change. These vamps are not bad guys. Almost every regular vamp drinks the blood of humans, and kills said human they are feeding off of at the time. Other times the human is changed into a vampire/ but more likely killed than changed. These vampires nearby, however, they do drink blood, but blood from animals. They're private joke of being vegitarians. Back on subject, because you are Quileute or in Ava, her brother, and Keenan's case Native American, you are able to be this way. Being a werewolf will be a tough job, marking you as a protector of our people." Sam told them.

"You make it sound like a death sentence. Boys, what Sam really means is that you're special. Hell, you can turn into a big bad wolf, you never really have to worry about getting cold, incerdible speed, fast healing, but you do have a big appetite as well as some anger issues. Another jolly thing about being a werewolf, is you'll look like your maybe 20 for as long as you keep phasing or turning into a wolf. We're almost immortal, but we can be killed, just not as easily as regular people." I told the boys who seemed to like the idea of being this way.

"Thank you Ava. Now down to business. Ava and I are both Alphas. Ava, Keenan, Avo, and Gabe came from a different pack. Gabe should be in mine since he's my cousin, but oh well. Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah are mine. Jacob on the other hand is in between our packs. He's technically my second in charge, but he's also one of Ava's best fighters. You have a choice of whose pack you can be in. We are all very close, so it won't really botter us." Sam stated and got up moving a few feet away from me.

A few minutes passed and the two boys remained sitting near me. Shrugging I looked at Sam.

"I've got a feeling they're in my pack now." I told him. Avo nodded his big head in approval.

"Alright. Which means you get to train them and get them back to being human." He laughed.

Ah shit! Training was going to have to wait for a few days, but them phasing back would be fine.

I shrugged again and stood up, "Do they're parents know what's up?" I asked Sam.

"As far as they know, they think that they're on a camping trip." he replied.

I winced a bit at that. hm..we'll have to explain why they'll be showing up with a whole new appearance.

I must have been standing thinking for a while cause Avo nudged his head into my shoulder whining slightly. I looked at him carefully then the pups. Here goes the fun part.

"Alright. Good new's is you can turn back into your normal form. Bad news, seems like you destroyed your clothes. So you'll be nude. That's one thing you'll have to get used to even around me and Leah. Now if you want I can turn this part over to Avo since he's a dude, while I go and grab you two some shorts."

They both nodded and I faintly heard Avo huff at me. I rolled my eyes at my brother and walked over to Paul.

"Come on, let's get clothes and grub." I told him punching him in the arm.

The others barked and began running towards Emily's for dinner, and Avo plopped down into the ground looking not so happy.

"Be nice Avo." I ordered using my Alpha tone.

My twin nodded his head then stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth. I giggled a bit, and turned around to walk towards each kids house.

"What what are we gonna tell they're parents?" Paul asked me after a few minutes.

"They're gonna go rock climbing and what not. Needing some extra clothes after they get they're other clothes all icky and sweaty." I told him shurgging my shoulders.

Nodding Paul pursed his lips a bit, "That should work."

"Keyword; should." I replied laughing nervously. I never really was all that good at lying to most adults. I just hope lady luck would grant be this much for tonight. God knows I need it now.

After that we broke into a run heading towards the kids houses. Once we were a block away from Brady's house I looked over Paul.

"Maybe you should get a shirt on." I muttered to him.

"What? Since when does my hotness bother you?" He asked laughing a bit.

"It doesn't, not saying I think your hot, but it may bother Brady's family." I stumbled over rolling my eyes.

Paul laughed a bit at my reply and took off after telling me to wait up. Shrugging I dropped to the ground and looked at the sky. The clouds looked almost purple. I'm surprised that storm hasn't hit yet. But it was only midnight, so there's still a chance for that snow storm. Turning my attention away from the approaching storm I looked around the town. A few homes still had they're house lights on, while others were dark. I hoped that Brady and Collin's parents were one of the few that were awake.

After a while I heard feet thumping towards me and I saw it was Paul. He had a green shirt on and wore some sneakers. I'm amazed he still has a pair left. Paul must have caught my train of thought and sighed.

"I try to keep a few extra pairs." He muttered then tossed me over his shoulders. I landed on his rock hard shoulder and the air was knocked out of my lungs. I turned enough on him to smack his head really hard.

Paul chuckled then let me back down. We were right behind Brady's place and the kitchen light was on thankfully. We did a quick run to the front door and Paul knocked softly. We heard a bit of rushed feet and the door was opened quickly. A man in his middle ages looked at me and Paul very carefully.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, we were asked by Brady to stop by and pick up some extra clothes for him." I said a little awkwardly.

"Uh sure. Is everything alright?" Brady's father continued to ask.

"Yeah, him and everyone else are just having a good time rock climbing." Paul took over.

The man nodded his head and let us into the house where we saw a few other people.

"Have a seat." He told us then went down the hall.

In the front room were 3 other men that I'd never seen before. Probably from Forks. The youngest of the bunch probably in his 20's looked at me carefully. I scooted a bit closer to Paul and he knew why. He sent a scowl to the man, which earned a chuckle. AWKWARD!!!

after a few more minutes Brady's dad came back and handed Paul the bag of clothes for his son.

"Yah'll be careful now." He muttered and we left quickly. On the way I I felt eyes on my back., make that lower back.

Once we were outside I took a very deep breath. "That was really weird."

"Just a bit." Paul laughed and we headed to Collins this time.

There his mother answered the door with a smile.

"How's my boy? Being good I hope?" She asked me.

"He's been great. Just having a great time with the guys is all." I laughed as Mrs. Greenely lead us into the house. She had called to her other son, who was only 9, to go get Collin's clothes. I never knew he had a little brother, but it probably didn't help that I never took the initiative to check. Strike one on Alpha Female.

"Would you two like some tea?" Collin's mother asked.

"Sure." Paul replied but I thankfully refused.. Never really liked tea.

While Collin's mom went to go get Paul's tea we both seated ourselves on one of the few couches.

When Mrs. Greenely came back she smiled at the two of us. I was leaning against his arm with my eyes closed, but I was awake and Paul knew it.

"You two an item?" She asked Paul.

"No. She's just my best friend dating another one of my best friends." He muttered.

"Shame really.. you two look so cute together." Mrs. Greenely replied.

"Thanks." He replied and I felt my cheeks turn bright red.

I sat up and stretched a bit avoiding eye contact with Paul and Mrs. Greenely. And during that time Collin's little brother came back down the hall and handed me the bag of clothes. I smiled at him then got up.

"Thank you, he should be back in a few days." I told his mom.

"Ok, if you need anything else just come back." she replied to me smiling brightly.

I nodded my head as Paul chugged the last bit of his tea then we headed out for the forest yet again. We remained walking silently for a few minutes until Paul asked what I was doing dinner wise.

"Um, I think Keen is making something. But as soon as the pups are changed back i'm heading to sleep." I replied. Paul nodded then I started breaking out into a run with Paul dead on my heels.

When we finally got to my brother and the pups, Avo was laying on the ground. I think he was dozing off, so I took advantage of it and tackled him. I landed on his chest and he jumped so quickly I thought we'd both get whip-lash from it.

"Holy fucking shit Ava!" he yelled at me.

I was laughing loudly as I hugged my brother. He was shaking a bit and eventually exploded. He was growled very loudly at me and I glared back at him.

"Come on Avo! You know I was playing with you!" I yelled at him holding my hands up.

My brother bares his teeth at me and sprang forward at me. I jumped up quickly phasing in the process.

My brother had no thoughts in his head which surprised me. I finally landed back on my feet only to have Avo bite into my neck. I yelped as I flipped him over like I did with every other wolf that fought with me. What the hell is going on!?

Avo growled again and started charging after me. I ran after him to meet him half way and bit into his lower neck. Avo was forced to fall to the ground and he staid there until he calmed and came through.

'_Is he alright?_' Brady asked.

'_He's fine._' I replied and let go of my brother, '_Right?_'

'_Yeah.. sorry about that._' Avo mumbled and sat up to nudge his head into mine gently.

I nudged my head back at him and licked the side of his face. Paul sat shaking his head at us, while the pups were slightly confused.

'_Ok, time to phase. By the way Brady, tell your dad and his buddies to quit looking at my ass.'_ I told him as I grabbed they're clothes and sat them in front of them. I then turned around and made sure they had they privacy. Avo went over with them as to how to phase back.

It must have been 30 minutes later, and they were finally getting dressed. I nodded at them leading them to the cabin. Keenan was probably there waiting for us either asleep or wide awake over the stove.

"Wakey wakey little puppy." I teased shaking my cousin a bit.

"Quit calling me a puppy." he grumbled as he sat up.

"Sure thing, the new pups are in our pack now. So your no longer our puppy." I teased him and relaxed on the couch. Paul decided to plop down on top of me and I gasped for air.

"Dude! You're way to fucking heavy for that!" I yelled at him asi tried to push him off. When I finally got my feet under him, I pushed him onto the floor.

"I am not that heavy." he retorted.

"You try sitting on yourself and tell me your not heavy!" I yelled at him.

I yawned loudly shaking my head and saw the pups yawn as well.

"You two, bed. Keenan, couch. Avo, Paul, let's go home." I ordered around, "Yah'll be carefully and stay inside tomorrow. I'm serious."

"Alright alright." Keenan muttered getting up on his feet to hug me, "You be careful as well."

"Always am." I laughed and headed out the front door removing the shirt that Paul was wearing before.

When Avo and I got home we both crashed in our rooms quickly. I didn't dream, I just simply slept. It must have been a few hours later when I woke hearing someone pound on my door. I hoped out of bed quickly pulling a robe on and opened the door to see Paul breathing heavily.

"Carlisle says they're a few minutes away! Come on!" he yelled.

I nodded and went to wake Avo for no reason. He was already running out the front door stark naked and phased with my jaw hanging.

That was a bite than I was expecting to see... After shaking my head violently I tossed the robe aside and phased as well.

'_Hey sleeping beauty._' Leah teased.

'_Hey yourself. Where are yah'll?_' I asked.

'_We're at the the clearing where we were practicing with the leeches._' Gabe answered.

'_Ok, we're on our way_.' Avo stated.

Holy shit, this was really happening.. we were about to take on an army of New Borns. For some reason I felt slightly scared but I hid it well from the pack. If I was scared them there would be a lot of other scared wolves, and that was the last thing we needed.

I halted in place when we got to the pack and Cullen's. I walked next to Jasper and looked at him carefully. We were the commanders in this battle, we need to do our job now.

My pack flanked behind us with the Cullen's mixed in. We were ready. I heard a lot of running, and snarls coming from ahead of us, and soon saw the army stalking towards us.

'_Here we go guys.. Good luck and remember stick together, and try to be everyone defense._' I told the pack.

They all remained quiet as a few ran towards us. I crouched and readied myself for the long battle.

Looking to the sky for a brief second I prayed I'd see Jacob after the battle. I'd see him soon. I had to.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I left it at a cliff hanger.. Please do not kill me! I'll give you a hint about the next chapter though, yes it's the battle scene, but something happens.. NOT TELLING YOU WHAT!! tehe.. Also! Reviews are very lovely, I'm glad your liking my story. Please feel free to add more.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone, i got the next chapter up. crawfish9 and jacobblackismineduh thank you very much for your reviews on the previous chapter(s). Enjoy everyone! ^_^  
**

* * *

_**Chapter IX**_

_**War and Death**_

Crouching to where my back looked like half a circle, I snarled loudly keeping my teeth bared. The Pack didn't they're own threatening actions getting fully ready for the fight to come. Jasper and his family remained calm only Jasper and Emmett let out a litle chuckle. I glanced at Rosalie and saw her grinning darkly. Blondie's got spirit.

In front of us the large army stopped in place letting 5 vampires dash forward at us. While 3 went towards the Cullen's, 2 came after my pack. Barking loudly I grabbed one's attention just before I bit it's head off and made him mense meat. The other was fighting with Leah, and she was doing great. She dodged each move remaining unharmed.

Glancing at Gabe I saw he was on edge worried about Leah, his imprint. I barked again when Leah finished her kill grabbing everyone attention back to the oncoming leeches.

After seeing that the Wolves were strong than they thought they sent 10 more after us. Which gave us all a chance to kill. Though I was worried about my family I had to remember that they could hold themselves. Before one could double team with another vampire, I grabbed it and swung it several feet away. This one was a female and she grinned dangerously at me. One second she was in front of me the next she was back to the place where her pal was fighting Avo. Snarling I jumped on her and before she could do anything again, I bit into her shoulder while sinking my claws into it's back. It let out a piercing scream that made my ears rings, but I finished the job, and went onto the next.

30 minutes past as we were still no closer to wining this battle. There was still over a hundred vampires coming after us. I stopped for a few minutes to gain my breath and looked around me. Jasper was fight 5 vampires at the moment, holding on by the head then ripped it off tossing it to the ground and kicked every few seconds. He was a blur. Alice danced around 8 vampires seeing all of they're moves at once. She was grinning the whole time and every now and then picking one to kill. Emmett was a monster, laughing loudly as he killed 2 at the same time. The vampires around him stopped for a brief second to move back but like they were programed, moved back to attacking Emmett again. Rose was not to far from Emmett and fought a bunch of men that thought she couldn't keep herself. But she proved them wrong by the punch at went through bodies and twisting heads backwards. Carlisle fought 3 at the moment with his back against Esme's. Together they protected each other and looked like they were preformed a well practiced dance. These two vampires were artistic.

Looking to my pack I saw Leah holding her ground against 3 vampires, they had her surrounded but she made it very clear after swiping her paw at ones chest she was deadly. The vampire dropped to it's knees and half of it's body fell to the ground. I grined inwardly at her work. Paul who was bleeding at one of his shoulders was tackled by a large male vampire. He yelped a bit at the contact it made, but was back on his feet taking on the others that went after him. Jared was regaining his breath as well and I saw a few drops of blood drop from his mouth and side. Avo pounced ontop of one vampire to another after taking it's head off and stopped to howl loudly. Embry and Quil were team mates and weaved they're way around each other and were killing vampires left and right. I was proud of them. Sam was this one vamp that went in circles around him. Sam was looking like he was getting a bit dizzy, but he then flashed his claws out and slammed the vampire to the ground where he finished it off.

Jacob was still missing and I was really starting to get worried, but that was wiped away when I was slammed into the ground. I yelped loudly and looked up to see a male vampire bare it's teeth at me. I replied the gesture, and scrambled when it tried o bite me. That was a bit too close.

"Ava! Behind you!" Emmett yelled across the field. I turned around to see another vampire coming onto me and kicked my back legs into it. But the male that was in front of me grabbed me by the throat and tossed me several feet away. I landed into a tree and felt something crack. Ignoring the pain I tried getting up and saw the vampire stalk towards me. What the fuck is with this thing!?

"Your mine pup." He growled as he towered over me.

Growled as my reply I lunged at him catching him on his left arm. I tore it off but it struck me with its over arm in the gut. I fell to the ground quickly coughing up some blood. This was not good at all. As I continued to cough I felt it step on my hind leg, snapping it instantly. Yelping loudly everyone of my pack member stopped.

"Get away from her!" Emmett yelled and instantly ripped it's head off. He knelled next to me helping me up.

"Easy." He told me when I whined a I was standing perfectly up hugging my back leg to my body, I moved forward remaining next to Emmett.

I heard a howl in the distance and I looked towards the sound. At the border I saw Jacob and he was running towards us quickly, fighting a few vampires along the way. Thank god! He was finally here!

I howled in reply and Jacob saw me next to Emmett. Emmett guarded me while I guarded him a few times. Though I was injured and a bit slowed down, I was determined to keep fighting.

_'What happened?!_' Jacob asked loudly in my head.

_'I'll explain later. Get killing!'_ I yelled just as a vampire tried going after Jacob from behind.

We were winning, we were almost done. There were 20 more vampires left and they were scattering. I chased after one of them baring my teeth and huffing at the same time. This one was really fast. Though I was still slowed down because of my back leg, I was still one of the fastest in the pack. Jacob and Leah were very close and tracking they're own vampires at the same time. Once I almost caught the vampire, it turned around and slammed it's elbow into my face. I yelped as I felt the blood trickled down my muzzle. As I shuck my head quickly I was tackled and slammed into a tree. With the force we both had, we knocked it down, causing a loud noise.

_'Ava?!'_ Jacob yelled questioningly.

I didn't reply as I was a bit worried about saving my neck at the moment.

"I'm gonna wear that pelt of yours when I'm finished with you." The young man growled at me.

Fuck you Pansy! I growled as my response and was almost on my feet when I was kicked in the sides for the millionth time this night. Yelping louder I fell to the ground. God it hurt a lot.

I heard a loud growl not too far away from us and saw Jacob and Avo both looking pissed as hell. Jacob dove in first and grabbed the vampire. Swinging it in a circle it landed on the tree a few inches away from me.

'_Ava? You gotta get up!_' Avo told me.

Whining a bit, I tried getting up putting all my weight on the tree. Avo howled loudly and quickly other wolves came with the Cullen's.

"Ava!" Paul yelled in his human form as he ran towards me.

But he stopped when I growled. There were quiet a few other vampires coming into the area. Paul phased instantly and began running after the vamps. Avo Continued to help me up, and once I was on most of my feet, I looked around.

Something wasn't right. I heard a loudly yelp, one that I never wanted to hear. It was Jacob. I jerked my head in the direction and saw him laying on the ground with the vampire over him.

_'No..'_ I thought desperately as I ran over to him. Sam and Leah both attacked the vampire and killed it quickly. I on the other hand was limping my way. When I was 5 feet from him I phased and jumped over to him. My leg seared with pain but I didn't care.

"Jacob!" I yelled as I pulled on his fur to pull him onto my lap. He whined a few time as I cried my eyes out.

"Carlisle!" I screamed out rocking back and forth as I held onto my imprint.

Quickly the doctor was next to me and looking over Jacob carefully.

"What happened?!" I heard Edward call in the distance. When he got close enough to see me crying in Jacob's fur while he whined with every breath he took, Edward stopped instantly looking upset.

"Carlisle, he's going to be ok right?" I asked desperately.

When he didn't reply I grabbed him by the collar, "Right!?"

Carlisle took a hold of my hands that were clutching his shirt and pried them away.

"I'm afraid not." He whispered.

"No, no, no, no!" I yelled, "Jacob, dammit, no!"

Jacob phased under me and looked like shit. But what made me cry even harder was the large gash running across his chest.

"I'm sorry love." He whispered and held onto my hand.

"No Jake, please. I need you." I cried kissing him quickly, "Please, don't leave me."

I got no reply and was dragged away by Paul and Sam together.

"JACOB!"

I fought against my pack members, as Carlisle and Edward moved my imprints body. Eventually Emmett took me from they're arms and just held me.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I tried to get back to my Jacob.

"Ava, I'm sorry for this." I faintly heard Avo say then everything went black.

**1 month later**

It's been a month since my imprint died, and a week since Billy passed. Now I was going through Jacob's house, since in Billy's will, he left me the house. Why? Hell if I know. I would have thought he'd have left it to his daughters.

Sam and I walked into the kitchen as sat being completely silent. Ever since that night I've barley spoken a word, and what words I did speak it was a verbal bashing at the pack and Cullen's. I've almost broken the treaty twice, which earned well earned ass kicking from Sam.

"This place seem's so dead." Sam muttered.

I nodded my head. It would seem dead when it's main inhabitants are passed. I had net Rebbecca and Rachel when they came for Billy's funeral that was shared with Jacob. We kept both casket's closed since they knew that if I saw Jacob's face, i'd phase in front of everyone. It was bad enough that when they were burying them I had taken off and phased as soon as I hit the forest border.

"Ava, you've gotta speak sometime." Sam told me frowning.

As my reply I growled lowly at him. As you can tell my connection with the pack have been damaged greatly. Though they still cared deeply about me, I wanted nothing to do with them.

Sam sighed at my stubbornness and shuck his head.

"Okay, do you want to take care of Jacob's room, or am I?" He asked me getting up.

Rolling my eyes I got up instantly heading to my imprints room. When I got in there still laying on the floor were mine and Jacob's clothes from the night before he left for his part of the guard duty.

Rubbing my face and picking the clothes up I placed them all in a basket. I must say he usually had a messy room, but this was clean compared to the usual. The most that I had to clean up on the floor were our clothes, and shoes. When I had the floor cleared I went to his closet. It was fairly neat aside from the pile of dirty clothes in the back corner. Shaking my head I picked them up, and wanted to barf. God these things stunk! Quickly dumping them in the basket, I went back to the closet. Hanging were his shirts that I found I'd always loved on him. I picked up my favorite, which was a black button up shirt, and decided to put it on. I sat on his bed breathing in his fading scent.

"Hey Av's, I found..." Sam started but stopped quickly.

I glanced up at him and saw new tears blur my vision. My pack brother jumped over to me and hugged me tightly.

"It's alright Ava. We'll get through this." He muttered rocking me back and forth as I cried my eyes out in his chest.

"Ava?" I heard someone call from the front of the house.

Jacob?! I jumped up and ran into the front room smiling.

"Jac-ob.." I started but saw Paul standing in the front room.

He turned to me and frowned, "Come here."

Listening to my best friend I ran into his arms and cried so more.

Later that night I found myself sitting in Emily and Sam's home trying to enjoy my time with my Pack sister's. Leah was sitting on the counter, while I stud between her legs as she played with my hair. Emily told me about how she was enjoying going to collage at Port Angels. She was studying to be a teacher for our local school.

"I don't know how you can stand the idea of being a teacher." I giggled.

If there was anyone who could get me to open up at all, it was Emily and Leah. Not to mention Clair. But right now she was out of town with her family. Quil was a bit upset but he knew she'd be back before the end of the month. Which was a week from now. Big puppy.

"One would say the same thing about how I deal with all you wolves." She couinter back sticking her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes smiling at her softly. Leah was running her hand thought my hair that was now just past my shoulders.

"You should keep you hair long." She noted.

"Why?" I asked her, "It's easier to take care of when it's short."

"Yeah, but it looked really nice right now." Leah continued as she pulled a brush through it.

"If you say so Leah." I muttered.

So while we females caught up in the kitchen, I knew the males were off on patrols.

"Hey, I gotta stop by the Cullen's today. Wana come with?" Leah asked.

I looked at her very carefully, "I thought you hated them?"

"I do, but Seth is been there for a while and mom's getting fed up with it. So I need to drag him home." She replied.

"Ah." I muttered then shrugged, "Yeah, I need to apologize to them anyways for my recent actions."

"Ok, well we can go now, or-"

"Not now. I want her to help with make that soup she brought me not too long ago. I've got dinner duty tonight." Emily interrupted.

I laughed a bit and moved away from Leah to help her cousin with the food.

It must have been about 10 that night when Leah and I were able to go drag Seth back to the rez. I was slightly a bit nervous as to how they'd react when I came over. Probably be a bit on edge, but I didn't blame them at all.

"You okay?" Leah asked when she saw the weird look on my face.

"Yeah, just slightly on edge I guess." I replied as I massaged my right shoulder a little. It had been swore for a while because of a huge knot.

Leah nodded her head then yawned. "Seth!" she yelled when we got on they're property.

I listened closely and heard only one heart beat. So Bella wasn't here tonight. Good. I don't want to have to deal with seeing her right now.

We both saw Seth peek out the window from the kitchen and then Jasper and Emmett filed outside.

"You gonna start anything Ava?" Jasper asked.

"Check my mood, Jasper." I muttered softly ducking my head.

He huffed a bit but Emmett jumped over towards me and gave me a hug.

"Hey monkey." I teased and punched his shoulder.

"Hey pup." Emmett teased back and lead us into the house were we saw Seth standing behind Edward for protection.

Sighing I nodded my head at Edward and gave Seth a pitiful look.

"Come on kid. Your mom's getting pissed." I told him softly.

"Nu-uh. If mom sent Leah then I'm in deep shit." He refused.

"Look Seth, Leah brought me here with her, which means if your tail doesnt' start heading to Sue's, I'll drag you there myself." I threatened with a calm voice.

"You wouldn't!" Seth blanched.

"Try me." I growled at him not liking that everyone apparently thought i'd gone soft. Just because I was in a depression doesn't mean I wouldn't put everybody's ass in line.

I noticed the whole time Edward was looked at me a bit oddly.

"Geese Edward, I know I've been off, but god." I muttered to him.

"Yeah your off quiet a bit. You need to see Carlisle." He told me.

"Why?" I asked as the doctor came down stair quickly.

"Yeah, why does she need to see me?" Carlisle asked coming to stand next to me then jumped a little.

That was really odd he never reacted like this. "Ok, fess up. What's wrong with me now!?"

While Leah and Seth looked just as confused, Edward broke out into a smile while Carlisle chuckled. Either they've gone crazy or I'm going nuts..

* * *

**A/N: Writing this chapter made me cry in certain areas as you might guess.. BUT!!! this will not end as a sad story, so please please bear with me. It will get better. Something's wrong with Ava?! Not really.. just wait an see in the next chapter..**

**You know you wana review.. please do so.. they motivate me to write more! tehe..  
**


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, and i'm aware you hate me because of the previous chapter. But please bear with me, it gets better in time (Or At Least It Should!) But here's the next chapter, so do enjoy. ^_^**_

* * *

**Chapter X**

**Say what about the Stork?!**

_**NickelBack~ Never Gonna Be Alone**_

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you  
Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside  
So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands  
'Cause forever I believe  
That there's nothing I could need but you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

_Oh, you've gotta live every single day  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away, could be our only one  
You know it's only just begun, every single day  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes_

_Time is going by so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you_

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

_I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing a word all day  
I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing a word all day_

_

* * *

_

"Seriously, what's wrong with me now?!" I yelled stomping my foot on the ground. Out of no where I felt like I was a little girl doing that, but I pushed the thought aside. I had more things to worry about.

"The stork." Edward muttered.

More confused as ever I raised my eyebrow at him.

"The stork?" I asked blandly.

"Exactly." Carlisle told me.

"What about the stork? It's a damn bird." I replied. I really think they have gone nuts.

I glanced at Leah and she looked at me with wide eyes and Seth was just about as confused as I was.

"Leah? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked moved away from everyone slowly.

"Ava, your.. your.. your.." She kept repeating.

"I'm WHAT!?" I yelled wanting an answer.

Carlisle chuckled and walked over to my placing a hand on my stomach. I gave him a very careful look then paled quickly.

"Whoa whoa whoa!!! Say what about the Stork!?" I yelled, "You mean THE Stork!?"

Edward laughed loudly while giving me a thumbs up.

I froze instantly.. Holy shit..

Looking nervously down at where the vampires hand was, I began to hyperventilate. I was pregnant. But..how?

"When a mommy and daddy love eachother very much.." Edward began until I gave him a look that even made him duck and hide.

"Cracking jokes are not very wise right now Edward Anthony Manson Cullen." Esme chided her son as she walked down the stairs heading to me.

"Yes, mom." He replied sheepishly.

I was pregnant, at 17, with Jacob's child....Jacob's... 17..child...

I woke up smelling something odd, and out of place. Twitching my nose I opened my eyes seeing I was asleep in my bed. I looked around my room carefully then shuck my head before I decided to walk into the front room. It smelled even more odd in there.

"Avo?" I called hoping my brother was home.

"She speaks." Gabe muttered from the kitchen, "He's at school right now. What's up?"

Swallowing my anger I rolled my eyes, "What's with the smell?"

"What smell?" He asked looking really confused.

"It- Never mind." I muttered then went outside where I saw Paul sitting on the porch.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" I asked sounding shocked. Which I was.

Paul jumped up then rushed me back inside the house, "Paul! Let me go back outside. It smells weird in here." I told him sternly. He was really starting to worry me.

"Fine. But I'm staying with you." he sighed then put a protective hand on my back.

"What's going on? Why can't I go outside alone?" I stated getting pissed.

"Do you not remember last night?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I thought for a second then nothing came to mind that really popped out. I shuck my head at him with a frown on my face.

But before I could get an answer I felt sick and ran away from him to go behind the house. When I got there I vomited.

When I was done there was a hand rubbing circles on my back and I shuddered.

"What the fuck? I thought we don't get sick?" I asked sounding like I was groaning.

"Males don't, but the females apparently do when they're in your situation." He told me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled then stopped again.

I swear, I feel like hell.

When I finished outing my guts again Paul spoke.

"Sweetheart, you are having Jacob's baby." He told me.

I froze then everything came flooding back. Seth was cowering behind Edward, while Edward looked at me weirdly. Carlisle and him kept smile, Leah was at a loss for words, then I blacked out.

I felt my stomach knot, and my knees buckle underneath me. But thankfully Paul caught me and picked me up. He walked me over to Emily's house, while I remained stiff as a statue with wide eyes.

Paul knocked on the front door, and quickly Sam opened the door.

"Whoa, you look like shit Ava." Sam muttered.

That broke me out of my statue like freeze, and I glared at him, "Gee, Thanks Sam."

Sam looked a bit surprised at my words.

"She speaks." He laughed then allowed us in the house.

"Of course she speaks." Emily muttered and made Paul put me down. When I was down I was engulfed in a hug. I hugged my pack sister back but with a bit of caution.

"How far along are you?" She asked smiling at me.

I stopped and thought for a few minutes.. "Maybe a month.."

"Maybe? Carlisle didn't check you out?" She asked me.

"No, she passed out before he could." Paul told her.

Emily didn't like that answer one bit and went to get into warmer clothes quickly. Before doing so, she told Sam to call Carlisle and tell him we were on our way. Did I not get a say in this? Apparently not, cause my mouth was glued shut while I sat obediently on the couch waiting for Emily to get read.

When she came back she pulled me up from the couch with surprising strength and marched me out to the car.

"Please, don't kill my nephew honey." Sam stated before we jumped into the car.

At the sound of the word Nephew I grabbed my sides and breathe in deeply. This was not happening! I'm only 17, and the father is dead! Emily saw my actions and turned back to Sam.

"Maybe you should come with us." She muttered.

Sam shuck his head no, "I have work, but Paul is off."

Sam leaned into the car and honked the horn. I jerked straight up and covered my sensitive ears. Paul came running outside looking confused.

"Drive them to the Cullen's and stay with them." Sam ordered adding the Alpha tone in for good measures.

Paul nodded his head and allowed Emily to sit in the back while I leaned into the front seat, almost melting into it. When the wolf next to me started the car he grabbed one of my hands. I looked up at him looking scared, for once in my life showing what I was really feeling to the men of the pack.

"It'll be alright Av's. I promise." He told me and squeezed my hand a little. He kept a hold of my hand the whole way to the Cullen's. Every now and then Emily would tell me she was excited. I wasn't, I was scared shitless. This..baby, Jacob's baby, is growing inside of me. And technically i'm a baby as well. I'm not even legal to smoke yet!

When we arrived at the Cullen's, I saw Edward and Bella sitting on the porch. I growled a bit at the sight of her, since she was the reason Jacob was killed. Because of her, that army came making us go to war. Edward jerked his head up at me and glared darkly.

'Keep her away from me.' what all I told him as we climbed out of the car.

I saw Bella jump up from her place, but Paul came in front of me, and Edward took Bella away. When she was gone I took in a deep breath feeling a bit relieved.

"Thanks Paul." I muttered and waited for Emily to come next to me. She grabbed my hand and began towing me into the house were I was greeted by Rosalie and Carlisle.

"Hello Ava." Rosalie greeted me.

"Hey." I muttered and followed Carlisle.

Rosalie walked next to me forcing Paul to stay behind me. Why was she acting like this. She didn't like the pack at all.

About 30 minutes later Carlisle was asking me what I planning on doing about the baby.

"I don't know! I'm only 17!" I yelled at him, "I'm a young werewolf, whose dangerous! I can't take care of mine and Jacob's baby!"

"I'll take care of it." Rosalie jumped in quickly.

I was about to say something then my jaw dropped in shock.

"Run that by me again." I asked dully.

"I'm perfectly fine with taking care of a child Ava. If you don't want it, give it to me. I'll take care of it." She replied rolling her eyes.

"I'm not saying I don't want it! I just can't take care of it." I yelled at her for thinking I didn't want this baby, "There's a huge difference!"

"Even still, we'll take care of the baby." Rose replied.

"No offense, but I'd rather my baby be closer to home." I muttered.

"I've been wanting a baby for a while." Emily whispered from her chair.

I looked over to her with soft eyes. I had forgotten she and Sam had been trying very hard to have a baby. This must have hit home on her rather harshly.

"Emily, if you'd take the child, if Sam would be ok with it, then I'd be in your debt." I said dropping down in front of her.

"No offense, but why won't you let me take care of the baby? I can't have children no matter what." Rosalie asked sounding heartbroken.

"What happens if the baby is a boy? He'll phase on you the moment he either turns 16 or 18. What if it's a girl and she's like me. Same age wise for the boy. How are you gonna handle that one?" I asked.

Rosalie was silent realizing I had a good reason for keeping the baby in a wolf family.

"I think Ava is right. Besides, Jasper is still having problems adjusting to the diet. Bringing a baby into the family would not be the wisest thing." Carlisle stepped in putting a hand on his daughters shoulder.

"I am sorry Rosalie." I told her.

She shrugged and left the room quickly. I also think she left the house as well.

"Do pardon her." Carlisle muttered then came back to me, "I'll need you to stop by a month from today to further check on the child. A nice relief is that the baby is still alive..."

"What are you talking about?" I asked sounding offended slightly.

"Ava, you've been under a great deal of stress as of recently. Such stress could cause a miscarriage." The doctor told me softly placing a hand on my stomach, "Now, I'm going to tell you straight, your going to be going through a tough time for the next 5 months with morning sickness. After that things will change quickly. But until then, we'll just worry about no stress."

"You mean I'm going to puking my guts out for 5 months?" I asked with a terrified look on my face.

"I'm afraid so." He told me.

"Great, just bloody fucking perfect." I muttered and picked up the jacket Paul had told me to wear.

Paul chuckled and Emily jumped up to give me a big hug. I hugged her back knowing she was really excited. Jacob probably would have ripped me to shreds for giving our baby away, but he'd agree that Emily and Sam would make great parents to the baby.

"Can I at least have one request?" I asked when Emily told Sam the news.

"Anything!" Sam yelled smiling brightly.

"I'd like to name the baby." I muttered.

It was silent for a few seconds then Emily spoke up, "Ava, your giving us your baby, we owe you that much and more!"

I looked up and smiled at them softly, "I'll call it even. But when the time comes, if it comes, we've got to tell it the truth."

"We'll deal with that when it happens." Sam replied and picked me up and gave me a huge hug, "Thank you so much Av's."

"Thank you for taking my baby." I muttered hugging my alpha back.

Later that night I was sitting at the beach thinking over what I had done. I was giving mine and Jacob's only connection to Emily and Sam. Would he forgive me?

Something in the back of my mind told me he would. I don't know why though. I was running away from this, and for selfish reason. But those reasons were also damn good ones! I can't take care of a baby now! Less than a year being a wolf, bad temper, little patience, and too young. Not to mention no father to help. But I knew the pack would always help. But there was a limit to what they could do.

3 weeks passed and I was back working with the boys at the garage. Being here brought back memories of when I was denying mine and Jacob's imprint. It hurt knowing I treated him so badly. At work the boys were fairly a lot more quiet, cracking up every now and then, while I went back to being my quiet self during work.

"Ava?" Embry asked walking into the office.

I looked up and smiled, "Yeah?"

"How you feeling? Do you want to me get you anything?" he asked awkwardly.

"I'm fine Embry. Tell them to quit worrying." I laughed getting up to get a drink of apple juice.

Embry nodded his head and went to pass on the message.

"Bull shit!" Paul yelled across the garage.

Sighing I grabbed the large bottle of juice and carried it with me. Entering the garage, I leaned on the door post. I sipped on the juice while giving them all a curious look.

"Go sit you butt back down." Paul told me.

I raised an eyebrow at him and took another sip before pushing off the door post and striding over to him. He scrambled back a little but then remained still.

"Ok Paul. Now since when did you get the nerve to order an Alpha around?"

"Uh- i- um..." Paul stampers around like a little kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Nodding my head and looked to every other male in the room. When I did so they winced and backed away into a corner.

"Now boys, I am perfectly fine. And I will remain fine so quit getting your boxers in a wad." I told them.

Before any of them could reply, the business phone rang, and I dashed to answer it.

"Wolf Pack's garage, this is Ava speaking." I answered in a kind voice.

**3 months later..**

I'm 4 months along, and barely showing. Still have morning sickness, and kinda bitchy. Next month I find out what sex it is. Sam and the boys have been working on making the baby's room, and furniture, while Emily and Kim shopped for things that were for both male or female. You know, the bottles, diapers, blue/yellow/white onesies, a few bibs. Surprisingly, Sue was in a very creative mood, and made a few blankets for the baby. They had every pack member on there including Jacob. I wanted, no I did cry when Emily showed it to me. God, I missed him so much, and I was so grateful to everyone.

As of recently I've moved into Jacob's old home, and worked with redecorating as much as I could without harming the baby. Which involved ripping out the ripping carpets, replacing the plumbing in the bathroom and kitchen, buying new cabinets, and redoing the living-room. Thankfully I had Keenan, Brady, Collin, Gabe, and Paul help me out. Today I was out with Paul in Port Angels at the local Lowes. We needed new pipes for the kitchen, tiles for the kitchen and bathroom, and carpet for the rest of the house. We were standing in the flooring area and I was leaning on the cart waiting for a person to come help us.

"Av's why are you redoing that place anyways?" Paul asked randomly.

"Well I know Billy and Jake always wanted to get the place cleaned up, so I'm doing it since I'm gonna be living there." I replied and glanced at the rack near us. I moved some pallets seeing the tile area first.

"Oh this ones nice." I muttered glancing at the woods. The wood it was is Mahogany, and it was really nice.

"I thought you wanted tile in the kitchen as well?" my friend asked.

"Wood is just as good. What's up with you?" I asked him.

Paul shuck his head, "Family problems."

"Bummer." I muttered as I continued to flip threw the flooring.

"Yeah, dad's been giving me hell lately. Not liking at I'm always out and sneaking out at night." Paul replied and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"That's right, he doesn't know about the pack." I mumbled and stopped seeing some carpet in the color of black. It's save having to worry about it staining.

I noticed Paul chuckle nervously, and I wondered why. I glanced up and saw a guy looking at me carefully.

"Hey. How much is it gonna cost to get these?" I asked handing the guy the dimensions.

He scratched the back of his head for a minute then squinted, "Roughly 300 dollars."

"Ok, can I get it now or do I have to have it delivered?"

"We can get it now if you like. But you'll need to wait an hour." He replied then went to a large desk.

Paul and I followed and I decided to sit down in one of the chairs while Paul stud behind me. The guy handed me and piece of paper on a clip board, and I had to give down the dimensions, my number, address, and then had Paul go get the numbers for the carpet, tile, and wood for what I was getting. After getting the codes, I placed the correct code next to it's dimension. After that I handed it to the guy, and he went on his way.

"Let's go check out the paint?" I asked Paul.

"Do I really have a choice?" He replied pulling me up and shoved me over to the cart.

"I didn't ask you to come here with me." I muttered sticking my tongue out at him.

While we were looking at the paints, we'd decided the front room would be painted a jade green, as would the kitchen and hallway. The bedrooms would be baby blue and navy blue trimming. Then the bathroom would be painted a very very light green.

"Dinner time!" I called from Emily's front door carrying 4 of the 8 large bags of Chinese food Avo and I ordered. Emily dashed over to me and grabbed two of the bags and thanked me for getting dinner tonight. I shrugged as I passed by Embry when was sneaking up behind me. I stopped to slammed my foot down on his, and he let out a howl of pain.

"What did you do that for!?" He yelled at me.

"Your damn stomach is making you become my personal stalker right now is what!" I yelled back and walked past the other boys that drooled at the site of me holding they're food.

"Sit!" I yelled at them.

They obeyed quickly, going to take they're places around the table, and if they're tails were showing half of them would have they're tail between they're legs, while the other half were wagging them. Kim, Emily, Leah, and I let out a loud round of laughs and I heard someone open the front door.

"Emily?" I heard someone call.

Before I knew it a blur zipped into the kitchen and slammed into Quil with a high pitched laugh. Looking at the little blur I saw it was little Clair and Quil had a big bright smile on his face as he picked her up and sat the child in his lap. Just walking into the kitchen was Clair's father, and Emily's brother.

"Hey Mark! I had no idea you were in town!" Emily chimed and gave her older brother a big hug.

"Yeah, Clair had been going nuts about seeing everyone. Hey Ava." He told me patting my back as he passed by me to hug his brother-in-law.

During the distraction I noticed Embry dig threw one of the bags. Walking up behind him, I grabbed him by his ear and dragged him to the table.

"Sit and stay!" I growled at him then went to the bag he was looking at. I grabbed out the contents that thankfully had the owners name on it. And I had Collin's at the moment. I placed it in front of him and he kissed my cheek. I patted his head smiling then went back to the bag. Paul and Brady. Sitting down Brady's he said thanks and I went over to Paul. Before setting it down I went to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and my lips touched his.

I pulled back gasping and covering my lips. Paul was blushing with wide eyes.

"I- I'm sorry." I stumbled over myself and put his food in front of him before taking off out the back door.

"Wait Ava!" Paul yelled after me as I went to the forest.

"Go eat." I told him and began running making sure he didn't follow me, but it didn't work cause he phased and easily caught up with me since I wasn't allowed to phase since I am pregnant. He stopped right in front of me and phased. I averted my gaze quickly while he pulled his shorts on.

"You wana explain why you kissed me?" He asked curiously.

"I didn't mean to.. I was just gonna kiss you on the cheek, then you turn. And it accidental happened." I told him keeping my gaze to the ground.

"That's it? Just an accident?" He asked sounding pissed.

"YES!" I yelled shaking a bit.

Paul fumed then shuck his head before phasing in front of me. He was still shaking and moved forward to me. Paul huffed then licked the side of my face before leaving. I sighed and went back to Emily's where I knew everyone would be waiting for an explanation. What could I say? I was just gonna kiss his cheek then the idiot turned his head and I ended up actually kissing him!? Yeah, that sounds logical but stupid at the same time.

Entering through the back door I saw Sam and my brother sitting at the table with the rest of the pack, food untouched, and looked at me worriedly. Avo got up and gave me his seat.

"Before any of you begin asking her questions, let her eat." Emily ordered placing my sesame chicken, some beef Lo-mien, and egg drop soup in front of me.

"Thank you Emily." I muttered picking up my fork and began eating in silence while the others babbled into they're own conversation.

"Great guy, thanks for waiting." Paul growled when he walked in through the back door.

"You were taking too long." Seth muttered and earned a hand hitting the back of his head by Leah.

I gave him a pitying look and cracked a small smile. He winked at me smiling as he rubbed the back of his head before chowing down. I took a deep breath then went back to eating. I did notice that Paul kept glancing at me while eating but he didn't know I knew, at least I doubt he did. Jared sitting next to him, elbowed him in the side making Paul glare at him.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you later." I muttered getting up when I finished eating.

"Wait a minute." Avo muttered picking up his food and covering it, "I'm coming with."

"M'kay." I muttered and walked over to Emily and hugged her. Leah jumped up and met me halfway hugging me as well. I kissed Kim on the cheek and told her to thank Jared for me later. She knew what I meant and nodded.

"Come on Av's." Avo told me taking me hand, "See yah'll in patrol boys."

"Later." Everyone else muttered then went back to eating aside from Sam, Paul, Leah, and Seth. Emily walked us to the door and told me to stop by tomorrow. I told her I would if I was feeling ok. Which I most likely would.

Avo went to his bike and began pushing it in the direction of my house.

"Avo, let's just go back to our place. I'm not in the mood to deal with being cold." I told my twin. Our house was closer anyways. Avo looked a little shocked then nodded his head smiling at me.

"How are you these days?" He asked me after a while.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed at him, "I see you everyday."

"Yeah, but we hardly talk anymore. You've been distant from a lot of us since the War." He replied sadly.

I stopped and looked at my brother.

"When did you get taller?" I asked him cocking my head to the side. Either he's grown another few inches, or i'm getting shorter. Not only that, but he had a little bit of hair on his chin, he seemed a bit older looking.

"I'm still growing from the change." I heard him mutter softly, "Keenan's going through the same thing."

"Oh." I muttered nodding my head.

"How's the kid?" Avo asked.

"Good as far as I can tell." I replied shrugging.

"Still giving it to Emily and Sam?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" I countered back getting a little agitated. Seriously! He knew better than that!

"I'm trying to figure out what's been going on with my twin, half of my soul." He told me stopping to glare at me, "Why are you giving up on the baby?"

"Because I'm 17, and I'm no where near ready to be a mother. Plus I'm dangerous. I don't have the patients let alone the control to take care of a baby. I'm giving it to Emily and Sam because I know they want a baby, can't seem to have one, and will take care of it 200 times better than I ever could." I told him sighing at the end, "I want it to have a good life. Not one where it's see a depressed mother, worrying about me. I'm scared Avo, scared shitless about this."

"I know, I see it when Emily and Sam bring up stuff about the baby. I must admit I'm not happy your giving the baby away, but I am happy that your not having an abortion." My twin told me.

"I don't have the heart to kill Jacob's baby. My baby." I sobbed and buried my head in my hands. Here I go again.

My brother let his bike fall and he quickly came to comfort me. It had been so long since he had done this. I was grateful for it.

"Hey, I'm here Ava. Always have been." He cooed to me and kissed the top of my head.

"I know, but it still hurts that Jacob is gone. Why him? Why did he have to die?!" I cried hitting my fist on his chest.

Avo remained silent for a while, and I quickly went back to my regular self. Avo wiped the tears off my face then kissed my cheek. I smiled at him then took his hand.

"Sis, I've got the bike remember." He laughed letting go of my hand to pick up his motorcycle.

I rolled my eyes at him as he grabbed his bike, then came next to me.

"Good to have you back." I heard him mutter, knowing I'd hear him.

I smiled a bit, but I knew on the inside I wasn't fully back, and never would be. But I'd be the old me as much as I could without it hurting too much.

* * *

_**A/N: There you go everyone! I hope you liked it.. yet again i should have the next chapter up soon. Also reviews are always nice to get! :P Have a good Feb!**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hey everyone! here's the next chapter! And guess what!? The baby is here! I hope you like this one! ^_^**_

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**The baby**

A sudden pain hit my lowers and I dropped the large bowl of yummy green beans onto the floor. When the bowl came in contact with the floor it shattered and I fell back leaning onto the counter wincing.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I yelled.

"Ava?!" Sam yelled across the house.

Emily ran into the kitchen and saw what was going on and the water running down my leg.

"Emily. Call" PAIN! "Fuck! Call Carlisle!" I yelled grabbing my stomach.

Come on baby, not yet. PAIN! I let out a scream and Sam quickly came to pick me up and carry me to the car.

"Emily followed behind us with the cell phone in her hand as she called everyone telling them I was having the baby.

I had decided a few months ago that Sam and Emily will be the parents for sure, and as soon as I was well enough to, I was moving back to Alaska. We had gotten some news that part of the old pack had survived as did some new pups.

The Black house had been fixed up and was given to Jared and Kim for they're own place to stay. Jared had finally asked Kim to marry him, so as the pack's present to them, they got they're own house. Jared and Kim felt like they owed me, but in fact I owed them for being so patient with me.

Emily turned in her seat to grab my hand and helped me through those stupid breathing things. I felt stupid but I knew better than to not listen to Emily.

"Carlisle is at the hospital ready and waiting. The pack is heading there now and will be ready to see you when your ready." Emily told me.

"Where- AH! Shit where's Avo?!" I cried out. Shit this hurts! Tears were streaming down my face as more contractions hit.

"He's right behind us." Sam told me and sped up. I guess he wasn't enjoying seeing that i'm in pain, or he was just impatient to get his future kid here. Either way I didn't care. I just wanted this kid to be born soon.

2 hours later after the screaming, sweating, and pushing, my baby was born and was laying in my arms. He was pale like me, but a mop of dark hair on his head. When he had opened his eyes they were little emerald orbs like his grandfather's.

Thinking about my father sent a tear down my cheek and Avo sat next to me. I moved over a little so he could sit down next to me, and I leaned into his chest still holding my beautiful baby.

"So what are you gonna name him?" Sam asked.

I looked up then began thinking. I had been thinking of many names for the past month and loved the name Derek. But he need a middle name.

"Avo, what should his middle name be?" I asked my brother. He knew that in our tribe we gave the children of strong wolf lineage coat names.

After a second Avo smiled at me, "Hota" Black

I smiled back and looked back at my son, "Derek Hota Uley."

The pack all gave they agreements on the name of the new baby, and sat around the room. After a few minutes I looked to Sam who seemed a bit out of his element. Slightly scared actually.

"Sam." I called to him sitting up a bit more.

Sam looked at me blankly and walked over to me. Avo knew what was up and gave up the car that was next to the bed motioning for Sam to sit in it. He did so and leaned a bit towards me.

I smiled at the alpha and moved Derek a bit to where I was holding him out to Sam. Sam backed up a little then swallowed hard before carefully taking Derek into his arms. Emily moved over to us quickly placing a hand on her husband's shoulder smiling down at the new member of the family pack. When Sam seemed sure Derek was placed correctly in his arms, he relaxed and leaned back into the chair looking down at the baby. My baby.

I sighed and looked away to glance out the window. It was raining ever so slightly outside, and I could hear the wind blowing fiercely out there. I guess there was a storm on the way.

"He looks more like you than Jacob." Sam said lightly.

"I guess my mom's paleness is stronger. He has my father's eyes, but he at least has Jacob's hair." I replied.

"I'm sure if you look through Billy's old family photos, you'll find a baby picture of Jacob. I think Derek looks a lot like his father." Emily told me.

"I think I'll pass on looking through photo's for now." I muttered closing my eyes.

I heard a few people sigh at my response but they said nothing at all.

"So when do you go to Alaska?" Embry asked out of no where.

"Huh? Why are you going there?" Keenan asked me.

I sighed shooting mental daggers at Embry. Only a few people knew I was leave. And that was him, Avo, Sam, Emily, and Leah. No one else knew. Embry found out cause he was being a sneak and over heard out conversation. Leah knew cause she had gotten the call. I had to tell Avo cause he was my beta, and needed to tell Sam since he was my Alpha and taking care of my son.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes, "Leah heard from my old pack. Apparently we're not the only one's that survived."

"So your running away from us to your old pack?" Paul asked standing up.

"No, that is my pack. They have no real Alpha. I'm needed there right now." I muttered.

Yeah he would think I was running away from everything here, and he was partly right, but I wasn't gonna let him know that.

"I'm going with." Keenan told me.

"No you are not." I told him in my Alpha tone, "Avo is going to be your Alpha here. You are to stay here and protect La Push and Forks. There are already 20 wolves in Alaska."

"But what if my dad is alive? What about my little sister!?" Keenan yelled at me.

"Keenan, I don't know who is alive, and who isn't. But you've got to stay here. If they are alive, I swear to god I will call you and arrange for a visit." I told him earnestly.

"So when do you leave?" Embry tried again.

I thought for a second then decided to answer, "In a month. I'll be fully healed by then as well as fit."

"And your going alone?" Paul asked shaking a bit.

"That's the plan." I muttered looking to my son who had his eyes open and his bottom lip quivering.

I held my hands out to Sam asking for my son. Sam gave him over to me without a question and walked over to Paul pulling him out.

"No, I'm not done with her." I heard Paul growl.

"Yes you are. She has my son and-"

"He's not even your kid and never will be!" Paul yelled pushing Sam into the wall and holding him there.

I handed my son over to Avo and jumped out of the bed to fall to the ground quickly.

"Ava!" Emily yelled coming over to me as I held my stomach.

I heard another crash and saw Paul pinned to the floor with Jared and Sam holding him there.

"No!" I yelled at them, "Let him go!"

They listened and I moved slowly over to Paul and see his head bleeding a little. I went to wipe it away for him but his hand twitched and my hand was flung away.

"Don't touch me Ava." I heard him growled before getting up and running out of the room. I sat slightly shocked as I felt a few hands help me up and place me back into the bed. I heard crying and growling around the room, but chose to tend to the crying baby. My brother was trying to get Derek to stop crying by rocking him back and forth in his arms. He even had a major concerned look spread across his face.

I turned to him in my medical bed and took my son gently out of his arms. As soon as Derek was settled in my arms, he hushed instantly and I smiled down at him.

I caressed his beautiful face as I hummed a tune I had heard off of a movie that I had watched with little Clair. No more growling was heard and everything went silent, a peaceful silence. I kept humming for a few minutes until I was sure Derek had drifted off into sleep and let the nurse take him off to the nursery so me and the pack could talk without waking him.

"You sure you really wanna leave him?" Emily asked me much to my shock.

I was drinking some juice and I starting coughing when it went down the wrong tube. Avo was patting my back helping me regain my breath while I continued coughing for a few minutes.

"Emily, I thought you wanted Derek?" I asked

"Yeah I do, but you seemed so at peace with him in your arms. You love him so much already." She replied giving me a careful look.

"Emily, I'll always love Derek. That won't change. Yes he is mine and Jacob's son, but I can't keep him. We've gone over this." I replied softly instead of exploding like I did last time to Paul. Everyone has been trying to get me to keep Derek to myself, but I don't want to put him in harms way by living with a new werewolf still emotionally unstable.

Emily sighed and nodded before getting up saying she wanted to go see Derek at the nursery. Kim, Jared, and Keenan left with her leaving me to deal with everyone else.

Avo still sat next to me on the bed, Sam in the car, Gabe was leaning against the wall with Leah right next to him holding his hand. Embry leaned against the bed while sitting on the floor while Quil took hold of the chair kim had been sitting in. Collin and Brady sat against the wall farthest from me and just looked between all of us trying to figure out who was going to speak next.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Where's the kid?" Seth asked as he walked into the room.

"Nursery. Take a place and sit." Sam told the boy.

"What did I do?" Seth asked as he walked over to me and sat on the end of the bed playing with my toes. I kicked his leg playfully with a giggle.

"You didn't do anything, but you may wanna be here for this meeting." Avo chuckled at first then got serious.

"Seriously guys? Can't this wait till I'm out of here?" I asked groaning. My head hit the pillow and it was really soft. I started to close my eyes when Seth started tickling my feet again. I smiled with my eyes closed and ignored the weird feeling on my left foot.

"Ava, we've got to talk about this now." Sam muttered.

I made a whining sound but kept my eyes shut, "Sam, I just gave birth. I'm really freaking tired."

"Sam, what's so important to keep the new mommy from sleeping?" Seth laughed at me still messing with my feet. This time I kicked him off the bed and he landed on Embry.

"What the fuck man!?" Embry yelled pushing Seth onto the floor and away from him. I was already laughing my ass off. Everyone in the room including Sam started laughing until Avo cleared his throat.

"Settle down guys." He chuckled.

Everyone settled down quickly while I still giggled a little. God I was gonna miss this.

"So what's going on exactly?" Seth asked getting back up and sat back down on the bed next to me.

"Ava is leaving in a month for Alaska. Part of our old pack managed to survive and she's going back to take over as Alpha." Avo told Seth.

"Makes you wonder who took over doesn't it?" I asked him. Knowing that my old pack was tough and didn't back down easily, I was gonna have to fight the current Alpha for control.

"Whoa whoa whoa! When the hell did this get planned!?" Seth yelled.

"About 3 months ago?" I muttered trying to remember. I know it was around there.

"And you planned on leaving without telling us? You current pack? Your family?" Ok now he was making me feel like shit.

"I was gonna tell you the week I was leaving kid! Look, I can't stay here anymore! I know you all think I'm running away from my problems but I've got a pack that needs me right now. We have plenty of wolves here that know what they're doing. Alaska has a hand full that don't get it since most of our elders are gone. A lot of that pack is made up of pups. So I have to go there, get things straightened out, get us moved to somewhere safe cause I'm not going back to our old village. That village has too many memories and is probably a target for vampires." I replied sternly.

"Yeah but we need you here as well. Ever thought about that?" Collin asked speaking up boldly.

"No you don't need me. You all just want me here." I replied smiling a bit. I was nice being wanted here, but I was right. They didn't need me, Sam knew perfectly well why I said this. He was an Alpha and Avo should be mine. He needed to take over my place here.

"Look, she's not going to disappear off the face of the planet now. I'm sure she has plans to visit often, and hell, we could all go visit her at one point." Sam stated taking my side. Me and him had already gone over a lot of plans. If there was trouble, we immediately contacted one another. Though Canada separated us as well as the pacific, we were going to protect each other. Vampires were getting strangely and terrifyingly larger in numbers, so that meant more protecting and needing more wolves.

3 days later I was leaving the hospital with Avo and my baby in the back seat with me. Emily sat in the front seat. She had wanted to be with Derek when we left the hospital, and since Sam was busy working at the garage today with most of the guys, she had to ride with us.

"Can we stop by our place first?" Avo asked hopefully, "I've got to pick up some clean clothes for tonight."

"Uh...sure?" I replied looking up from Derek with a curious look.

Emily looked just as curious and glanced at me.

"Avo? Have you-"

"No. I'm just going on a date with a girl for fun. I need some fun right now." He chuckled looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Can I meet her?" I asked getting into big sister mode.

Avo chuckled a little nervously, "I don't know Av's."

"Ah come on. Your my brother and the other part of me. I've got to make sure she's not up to anything." I replied giggling innocently. In all honestly I was kinda mad I was just hearing about this but I was gonna be as mean as some thought I would. I'd just question her a bit, and if she seemed a bit off then I'd let Avo know. He trusts my judgment, or at least I hoped so.

"Avo, if it makes you feel any better I'm make sure she stays nice." Emily laughed a little and gave me the look that said she knew what I was up to and agreed fully with it. But Avo didn't see the look or if he did it was a look of putting me in my place.

"Thanks Emily. I'd like that. Ava, she's 15, not from here, and really sweet. I like her." Avo stated.

"But she's not your imprint. Don't go to far with her if I let you date her." I told him and made funny faces to my baby who gave me an adorably toothless grin. Babies shouldn't be able to smile but every time Derek looked at me or Emily there was a bright smile plastered across his face.

"I know Ava. I just want someone to be with since your leaving me." Avo muttered.

Emily then turned to face the window looking slightly uncomfortable. She couldn't really understand me and my brother's relationship, and I never really expected her to. She was great to us anyways and gave us our privacy as much as she could.

"Avo, not right now ok." I muttered doing Emily a favor.

Avo glance at Emily then nodded before we pulled up to the house. I told Emily I needed to pick up a few things and left her watching over Derek. Avo was already inside the house walking to his room when I went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and then went to the room I was staying in and picked up a book. As of recently I've gotten into reading a lot, but it was a book that Keenan told me I needed to read. It was about the packs, and informed me that there were more packs possibly across this coast and across the rest of the country. If I could get a hold of them then it would be awesome, just to learn new things since each pack seemed to be different. Mine was based with a lot of strength and numbers, not to mention we were open with our secret with the family. Sam's pack didn't know until the change happened to them, and they have a very great sense of family, and are unfortunately easily angered. Makes you wonder what the other packs are like.

After grabbing the book and walking outside with a jacket covering my arms I decided I wanted to phase. I hope I still could.

Walking over to the car and placing the book and jacket in the car, I let Emily know what I was about to do. She didn't seem to agree with it but wished me luck none the less. I walked over to the forest border and began stripping. I placed my clothes on the ground and then began thinking of many things to get me angry. For some reason it wasn't working all to well and that was really pissing me off. Before I knew it was a the gray fuzz ball I was before and was grinning at myself. About time. It felt great being a wolf again. My tail was wagging and I heard voices in my head. They were kinda fuzzy, but I channeled them to where they got clearer.

_'Paul, you really need to cool it!_' Sam yelled.

Whoa, I thought Sam was at work? I cleared my mind so that way they didn't know I was phased and listening in on they're conversation.

'_Why should I!?_' Paul roared and I heard a loud crash. I soon saw an image of Sam standing over Paul barring his teeth.

'_Look, I don't know what's gotten into you but you will be calm when Ava and Derek come home tonight. If you so much as glare at her, I'll tear your hide off._' Sam declared.

Ok now this is getting a bit out of hand.

'_Boy's knock it off. If Paul wants to fight, I'll do it now if he wants._' I told them appearing in the area that they were standing in. Sam and Paul both whipped they're heads in my direction and I thought that maybe they no had whip lash from it. I suppressed a giggle cause the look on they're faces was priceless.

Sam jumped off Paul and stood in front of me looking down at me. '_Shouldn't you be with Derek and Emily? Heading to my place?_" he asked me.

'_Emily with the baby along with Avo. I needed to see if I could still phase._' I told him calmly and nudged my head into his chest playfully.

He swatted his paw at the top of my head and a let out a playful growl. I snapped my teeth glad I could still phase and was ready for a fight. I turned to Paul still seeing him laying on the ground. I walked forward but he growled lowly. Sam growled back as did I.

'_Ava, you just got out of the hospital-_' Sam started in a warning tone.

'_And I'm itching for a fight. Come on Paul. You seem like a good fight. Help me get back in shape_.' I growled walking closer to him.

'_I'm not going to go easy on you._' I heard him say darkly as he got up and we circled around each other.

My teeth were barred as were his and growling was very much noticed between us.

'_Good_.' I stated before I moved over to him and found he had me now. His teeth sank into my ruff tightly, breaking the skin. I made no sound showing that it hurt and flipped him over like I always did. Doing that ripped my ruff even more, but I didn't care. He was serious and now so was I. Paul landed perfectly on his paws and ran back over to me. I swiped my paw and hit him in the face.

'_I hope that fucking hurt you fucking shit!_' I yelled at him.

Paul mimicked my move and his claws dug into my face. I yelped and moved back a bit. Holy shit, he really was serious.

'_Paul_!' Sam yelled while growling. He moved between us, but I jumped over him and landed on Paul. His knees buckled due to the impact and fell to the ground with a huff. I bit into his ruff just as hard as he bit into mine and I heard him whine a bit. He tried getting up but my back paws kicked his legs back down.

'_Fuck! Alright! You win!_' Paul yelled.

I huffed and staid there for a few more minutes keeping him down.

"Ava, he's done." Sam told me in his human form and petted my fur.

I let go of Paul and moved off of him sitting next to Sam as he continued to pet me. He ran his hand over my ruff and I yelped. Shit that fucking hurt!

"Whoa. Let me see this." Sam told me turning my head to where he could see the wound, "Fuck Paul. You need to be careful!"

Paul sat a few feet away from me and didn't say a word, or make a sound as he looked at us. I whined again when Sam kept touching the soar area. He pulled his hand away and it was covered in blood.

I stared at his hand in shock. Damn, I didn't realize Paul got that dangerous. I felt a hand on my face and it freaking hurt. I flinched away and whined.

"Ava, I need to make sure your ok." Sam told me.

Sighing I staid still with my eyes to the ground. He placed his hand full completely over the left side of my face. I whined but staid still then Sam pulled his hand back showing more blood.

Sam sighed and told me to got get my clothes while he checked Paul. I listened and began running toward Avo's home where my clothes sat at the forest border. When I got them I picked them up and ran most of the way there. When I was about 5 minutes walking distance away from them, I phased and saw blood crawl a bit down my body. Shit..

Pulling the clothes back on I heard more yelling, and chose to ignore it since I'd find out what was going on in a matter of minutes.

Once I was fully dressed wearing dark wash jeans, and blue shirt 2 sizes to big, I began jogging towards Sam and Paul. When I got there I saw that the Cullen's were also there. Ok then... I only say Carlisle and Edward standing in the area, and was slightly grateful. Sam was clothed, as was Paul and I saw he was bleeding on his face and his neck as well. He never looked up at me and remained glaring at the ground.

"Hey guys." I muttered even though they were well aware I was here.

Edward looked up to me and smiled before frowning. He then decided to meet me half way and handed me a towel.

"Thanks." I replied and began dabbing it at my face.

"How's Derek?" Edward asked me.

"He's doing fine. He's with Avo and Emily right now." I told him and winced at the pain I felt with the cloth came in contact with my wounds. Sighing seemed to hurt a little but I ignored that one easily. I was more distracted with the pain I was receiving on my face.

"Do I really wanna know how this happened?" Edward asked.

"Sam or Paul not thinking about it?" I asked a little blankly.

"No actually. They're thinking about you and about how you plan on leaving soon." He told me.

"Ah."

"So part of your family survived? Congratulations."

"Thanks." I muttered a bit awkwardly.

I decided to walk over to Sam and Paul glanced at me before darting his eyes back to the ground. Sighing I kneeled next to him and held my hand to Carlisle. He handed me a rag and I began touching it to Paul's neck. He hissed a bit in pain but remained still none the less.

"Good fight." I told him.

The fight passed through my mind and I heard Edward growl in response.

"Edward, calm down." Carlisle stated, "They'll both be perfectly fine by tomorrow."

I find it slightly funny that a vampire knows more about our healing time than most of us do. I thought that it would be a few days for us, but apparently it'll be gone by tomorrow.

'_Edward?_' I thought.

Edward snapped out of his growling fit for a second and looked at me with a frown.

'_How does Carlisle know so much about the wolves?_' I asked curiously giving him the look that said you better tell me.

"He knows cause he has blood samples of everyone from the pack." He answered.

"Huh?" Paul muttered speaking up for the first time.

I'm sure if Carlisle could blush he would, "I like learning and your species is always teaching me something new. Your healing rate and temperature is all I've really learned. I'm still trying to figure out why exactly you are the way you are."

"Maybe it's just the fact that we descend from wolves." I replied slightly offended.

"Genetically impossible." Edward stated.

"Genetically your impossible too." I countered with a smug grin, "Look, all I'm saying is let our people continue they're belief that we are also part wolf. It's a spiritual thing in our tribes. It's be like me saying there is no possible way for you to be the children of an invisible man that you know as god."

Carlisle smiled a bit and nodded, "Point taken. But I would still like to continue researching your kind if you don't mind."

"Me and Sam can only speak for ourselves. You've got to ask the rest of the pack as well. I don't mind you doing some weird research on my blood." I stated then went back to cleaning Paul up.

So later that night I was sitting in the front room of Sam's house with Derek in my arms while I leaned against Paul. He had thoroughly apologized and me being really close to him forgave him. We allowed Carlisle to come on the reserve to talk with the pack and while they were thoroughly freaked that they were being studied without knowing it, agreed in the end to continue it.

"Hey! We should hit the local club soon before Ava leaves!" Kim yelled across the household.

I froze and looked at her carefully, "We're not all old enough to go."

"Oh yeah." She mumbled upset.

"But we could always have a party here." Emily countered.

I groaned. The idea of me dancing was not appealing one bit, but because I was leaving whether they liked it or not, I went with the plans.

Paul seemed to like the idea demanding that I be his date that night. I was slightly taken off guard but in the end giggled a bit saying sure. With that Paul smiled and then looked down to Derek.

"Hear that little man. I got a date with your mommy."

Derek let out a little noise and waved his hands a bit making Paul and the few guys in the room start laughing. I huffed and stood up with Derek leading us into the kitchen where it was a bit quieter.

"Hand him over." Leah said with a smile looking down at her nephew.

I laughed a bit and gave her my son. Derek let out a delighted squeal and all the girls including me let out round of aw's. Sam walked into the room wanting to see what we made such a fuss over and froze when he saw Leah smiling down at Derek.

"When did you become great with kids?" Sam asked curiously.

"I've always been good with babies. Kids are a different story." She replied still looking down at the baby.

I shuck my head smiling at my best friend then went to help Emily out with dinner. She ordered me to work with the potatoes. They had already been boiled for a few hours and were ready to be turned into mashed potatoes. I nodded my head, rolling up my sleeves and went to wash my hands. I went to rub some hair out of my face with my shoulder, but when my face made contact with my shoulder I hissed. So I ignored the hair and washed my hands. On the way to the fridge to get the milk, sour cream, and minced garlic, I pulled my hair that went past my shoulders now into a ponytail.

After grabbing a few of the ingredients I needed I sat them on the table. I then went to the spice cabinet and pulled out a bit of Italian seasoning and chicken base. With those retrieved I sat them on the table then went to empty out the pot of it's water.

10 minutes later, I had some freaking yummy mashed potatoes and was playing guard with Derek in my arms. All the boys were hungry and were begging me, literally begging me to let them through. I simply glared and then and paid attention to my baby until Emily said it was time. With that I turned my back only to have Leah tell me she would make my plate. I told her I wanted some of the med rare steak that was made, some corn, green beans, mashed potatoes, and a roll. Leah nodded and went to get my plate while I still kept the men herded in the living room minus Keenan and Sam. They were helping the women serve up dishes. When I was sure every one of the women were ready I stepped away to go sit at the table next to two empty seats.

"Ava, why don't you go a head and put him down to sleep." Emily told me, "That way it'll be easier to eat."

"He's not ready for sleep yet. I'll manage." I told her smiling as I sat on the chair.

Emily nodded then went to her seat on the other side of the table where Sam was already sitting down with a heaping plate load.

I laughed silently as I took a bite of my green beans and Derek made cute little noises in my arm.

"No can do little man. Not till your a bit older." Avo chuckled sitting to my right and Paul sat at my left.

"Aw come on uncle Avo, I just want a bite." I teased smiling down at the baby.

Everyone around the table chuckled a little and I began thinking that maybe I should keep him. But then my maternal instincts kicked in saying that was not the best idea. He needed a stable mother and needed a father. But I have been a bit more stable as of lately due to this miracle cooing in my arms. He's brought back the old me in some way I can't explain. But Sam and Emily have been really looking forward to being the parents of Derek. I couldn't tell them I'm taking him with me to Alaska, and not let them have him. That's a cruel tease.

When it came down to eating my steak I had some problems, but Paul was already finished and said he would hold Derek while I finished eating. I thanked him and placed my child in his large arms. Paul hasn't yet held Derek and i'm sure he was a bit worried he'd mess up. But I had a feeling he knew what he was doing when he went into full protective mode. Out of no where someone tossed a roll in our direction and Paul grabbed the roll before it even had a chance of hitting anyone around him. With the roll in hand he glared at the whole pack. They all shrank at his glare and went back to eating. I suppressed a giggled as I picked up the steak knife and cut through the meat that sat untouched on my plate. When I had a decent bite size attached to my fork I stuffed it in my mouth and sighed in content. Still kinda juicy, tender, and it just melted in my mouth.

"My compliments to the person who made the steak!" I called across the table as I began cutting more pieces from my steak.

I heard a brief thanks but I don't remember who it was that actually answered. I was more concerned with fishing off this yummy steak.

When I finished, I sat back in my chair leaning on the two back legs. Paul was still holding Derek, who had managed to fall asleep through all the noise in the kitchen. Every now and then he's make a little sound and Paul would quickly look down to check on him before grinning.

While I smiled a bit at Paul, I felt my chair tip back, and before I knew it my head came in contact with the floor.

"Fucking shit biscuits! Who the hell did that!?" I yelled loudly as I sat up to cradle my aching head.

"I'm so sorry Ava! I didn't mean to!" Keenan said sounding really worried as he helped me up.

I hissed at the pain and heard a bit of crying. Shit I woke him up.

Jumping into mother position I knelled in front of Paul and started telling him it was alright then hummed again. When I got him to stop crying I sighed sitting back in the floor seeing everyone looking at me and Paul.

"What..?" I asked a bit carefully with a confused expression.

"Don't take this the wrong way Ava, but you and Paul look good together." Quil told me.

I blanked and didn't reply. Glancing back at for a second I saw he was blushing a bit while looking down at Derek.

"Um..Uh.. I.." I was speechless for once and got up with my mouth opening and closing but no words came. I looked like a freaking goldfish! I couldn't say anything and apparently the whole pack enjoyed that fact.

"Give me my kid." I muttered to Paul.

He chuckled a little and shuck his head, "Where are you headed?"

"Away from you guys.. Your mean to me. Maybe stop by the Cullen's and let them meet Derek." I answered.

"But what if they attack him?!" Paul yelled.

"Come on. With him having a werewolf for a mother, I doubt they're gonna do anything." I sighed taking my son out of his arms.

"I'm going with you." He stated.

So now I'm stuck in the back seat with my son while Paul drove towards the Cullen house where I knew Alice was well aware of our presence coming. Hell I'm sure Edward was able to hear my thoughts by now since we were maybe 3 blocks away from they're home.

And to prove myself right Paul got a phone call telling us to use the garage if he wanted to. Paul declined and parked in front of the house like we usually did. Standing on the porch was Edward and Bella. Seriously? Bella had to be here?

"Paul, I'm holding Derek as much as possible while we're here. And if I'm not holding him, just hold my hand please. Keep me from phasing." I told him while I unbuckled Derek from his little car seat. No need to bring in the carrier since he was going to be held constantly while we were here.

Paul nodded and got out of the car to open my door. He helped me out of the car and I noticed Alice was standing right next to us now.

"Is this him?" She asked softly.

I smiled a bit nodding and she kept looking down at Derek.

"He's beautiful." She sighed.

"He is." I muttered and gave Alice a one armed hug.

Derek was asleep against my chest, but I had a feeling he would wake up the moment someone else touched him or picked him up.

Alice lead us up towards the house where Edward and Bella stood waiting.

"So how have the nights been?" Alice asked.

"Actually we got out of the hospital today so we'll find out tonight." I told her while Paul took up a normal pace next to me.

We were walking up the steps and Bella came to stand in front of me. I gave her a blank stare as I held my son. She looked.. scared?

"Bella?" I asked getting a bit concerned. I'd never seen that look on her face.

"Ava, can we please talk?" She asked then bit on her lip before swallowed hard. I heard her heart speed up and it was loud.

"Um.. yeah." I muttered situating Derek in my arms.

"Well, we'll be just inside." Alice stated and dragged the men away leaving me and Bella in a rather awkward silence on the porch of the Cullen mansion.

"Ava, I know you blame me for what happened at the war, and I would feel the same way if I was in your position. I also wanna apologize for being a bitch to you when Jacob was around. I guess I just got so used to Jacob always being there for me and loving me. And once you came all that changed and I didn't like it, so I acted in a wrong way." She stated softly.

"Bella, Jacob loved you still even when I came around. Yeah, not like you wanted, but he still loved and cared about you. Yeah I blame you for what happened, but it is also partly me fault. Has anyone told you how he..how it happened?" I asked.

Bella shuck her head no. I sighed and told her to sit with me on the steps.

"When Jake got back to us I was already fairly injured. Some vamp got the best of me and Emmett protected me a fair bit after that until Jacob got back. Well during the whole time Jacob staid next to me no matter what. We fought protecting each others backs. Once we were sure we had most of them, we noticed some running away. Every one of the wolves took off after them since they were heading toward both Forks and La Push. I guess it was my mistake for taking off alone after one vamp, and that one I went after was different. I can't really remember much of what happened except for one moment I was standing and the next I was tossed into an already broken down tree." I took a deep breath and moved Derek to where it was laying in my arms instead of laying his head on my shoulder.

"Since being a wolf allows us to share thoughts, it was picked up by everyone that I was in deep deep trouble. Before I knew it Jacob was there fighting the vamp, and my brother was helping me up. By the time I had gotten up Jacob had gone down. I don't know why he went after it alone. Maybe it was just a reaction on instincts to protect an imprint. Maybe he thought he could win against it. But when I'm the strongest member in the pack and was nearly killed by it, I doubt Jacob could have won. He would have needed help. And to prove that both Leah, Paul, and Sam attacked it at once. It took the three a bit, but they got the job done. Um.. I'm guessing that when a wolf is dies and they're in they're wolf form, they revert back to they're normal human form. When Jacob phased back he a huge gash across his chest. He was either dieing from blood loos, or something else. I'm still not sure, and I don't think I entirely want to know."

Bella sat in silence then looked to Derek, "He looks like him."

I smiled a bit and handed Derek over to Bella. She seemed a bit out of place holding him but smiled non the less.

"When me and Jacob got close I saw some baby picture of him. Aside from the pale skin he looks exactly like his father." She told me.

"Yeah, Emily said the same thing." I laughed a little.

Then Derek opened his eyes and Bella gasped a bit at the sight of his piercing green eyes.

"They're green." She told me.

"Yeah... my father had those green eyes like Avo does. I wouldn't have minded if he got my mom's eyes or even Jacob's. I loved Jacob's eyes. That beautiful dark chocolate color in his eyes." I muttered looking off into the distance.

"So how are you these days?" Bella asked me as she showered Derek with attention.

"Better now that Derek has entered my life. But it won't be a lasting stay." I told her.

"What?"

"Part of my old pack has survived, and they apparently found out I live here in La Push. Maybe they knew that there was a pack here I guess. But they have no true Alpha. I was born to be Alpha of my pack. So I have to go back to Alaska by next month and take over. I don't know how many of the elders survived, but what I do know is that there are a lot of pups. So I've got to go and make sure they can survive." I answered her.

"And your taking Derek with you right?" Each question she gave got a bit more serious.

"No." I muttered looking at my son with sad eyes.

"And why the hell not!?" She yelled at me.

Derek started crying and I sighed taking him out of her arms. He hushed immediately when I laid his against my chest.

"I'm a danger to him. I'm a female wolf that's still emotionally unstable. I'm also 17. I can't take care of him, especially if I'm going to be living in Alaska where i'll be on constant watch over the pack. And Alaska is a great place for vampires. Yeah it's the same here, but I just don't want to put him in any serious risk. Here I know he'll be taken care of and guarded. At least until he becomes one of us." I answered.

"He's going to be a wolf?" Bella replied a bit shocked.

"More likely than not. He's got the gene from not only me, but Jacob. Not to mention he'll have the Alpha gene. Which means either he'll be the Alpha here, or the Alpha for my pack. That is unless Avo finds his imprint. If Avo does and has a kid his kid will more than likely take over my position while Derek takes over here."

Bella rubbed her hand across my son's back with a thoughtful look.

"So who will he be taken care of by?"

"Sam and Emily. Rose wanted to but what with him bound to be a werewolf it was wiser to have him with the pack. If it was a girl even still. My pack had a few females, rare, but still. Maybe if Jacob had been a regular human and same for me, but then we wouldn't have all been so close and I probably would have kept the baby, and Jacob would more than likely be alive. Giving the baby to a coven of vampires just wouldn't have worked out in the end. You know the relationship between wolves and vampires. It's natural between our kinds." I stated sounding a bit older than I intended to.

"You sound like Carlisle in a way." She told me.

I shivered a bit at the thought of sounding like a god knows how old vampire.

"For your information Carlisle is only 500 years old!" Edward yelled.

"What about me?" I heard Carlisle ask.

I turned around seeing Carlisle leaning out of his study window and looking down at us.

"Bella said I sound like you with the statement I just said." I giggled getting up.

"Oh you have Derek with you. I'll be right down." He told me and next thing I knew he was holding the door open for me and Bella.

"Ava, can we try being friends?" Bella asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at her hand then her where she had a slight frown. I wasn't quiet sure if it was a good idea but I nodded none the less and smiled a bit at her. Bella then smiled back and walked next to me as we went to the front room.

"May I?" Carlsile asked me referring to holding Derek. I nodded and handed my son over to the doctor that reminded me in so many ways of my father. He smiled as Derek made a cooing sound and I giggles a bit.

"He's so cute!" Rose chimed and ran over to us. She looked down on Derek with loving eyes.

"Thank you Rose." I said softly and went to sit near Paul who kept an eye on everyone around Derek. Emmett walked over to me and gave me a hug before poking the side of my face carefully.

"Have a nice rumble I see." He joked.

"Yeah, Paul's a bit more serious than I thought." I teased kicking Paul's foot with a shit face grin.

"Yeah Edward told us what happened not to long ago." Emmett chuckled, "So what's this I hear about you leaving us?!"

Ah shit.. My favorite vampire was gonna give me hell about leaving now.

"He's not.. he's just curious." Edward told me chuckling from where he was sitting at the grand piano.

oh.. "Um, long story short, some people from my old pack survived the attack and I need to go back and take my place as they're alpha since the one there apparently doesn't know what he or she is doing."

"Can I come?!" Emmett asked sounding like a little kid.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." I muttered grimacing. As much as I'd like to have Emmett's cheerfulness around, the pack had a deep grudge to vampires for what they did. Maybe as time passed and a few got used to the idea of some good vampire things would change, but right now was not that time.

"Emmett unless you want to be torn down by a pack, I suggest you stay here." Edward told his brother.

Emmett shrugged then went to go stand behind his mate that was fawning over my baby.

"Where's Esme and Jasper?" I asked curiously when I noticed that the two hadn't come down to greet us yet.

"They're out hunting. When Alice said you were stopping by Jasper thought it would be best if he took off, and Esme hadn't hunted last time." Carlisle told me handing Derek over to Rose.

"Oh, well I'll have to come by again when they get back. I'm sure Esme is going nuts wanting to see Derek." I giggled a bit.

"So is Jasper. He's just being careful cause he doesn't want to risk anything." Alice told me.

I smiled a bit and decided to sit down next to Paul since I knew we weren't leaving anytime soon. It was 7p.m. Maybe I could get us out of here around 8:30 that way Derek could get to bed, and I could get a good nights rest as well. I just hope Derek will be one of those quiet babies at night.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there you go! I hope i get the next chapter up soon. I've got good hopes for that one.. Now i'll tell you this; this story is no where near over..So do enjoy and leave me some reviews please!!! :P**_


	13. AN Apology and Update

_**Everyone, I can't begin to say how sorry I am for the long gaps. Things have been tough, and I have recently moved. As for the story, I have a fair idea as to what the next chapter will be, but I'm still stuck. I apologize again. **_

_**To all of those who have been reading, giving me the wonderful reviews. Now as for the Question about Jacob. IS HE REALLY DEAD? Sadly, he did die. What's with the pack back in Alaska? Not sure yet. Still trying to figure out how I'm gonna run with that one.**_

_**Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I have a feeling your wondering about what's up with Paul. See that, I like to call, friendship turn. Yes, its obvious Paul is making moves on Ava. I noticed some of you didn't exactly agree to well with that. *lol***_

_**Is Avo gonna imprint? Eh, he will sometime during the story, as will most of the other pack members, such as Seth, Paul, Keenan, Gabe and Leah, Embry, Quil, and I may give the new runts a story. Si (yes) I have started a Seth, and Paul imprint story. Gabe and Leah are going to be interesting. Same goes for Embry and Quil since those two are exactly in my favorite characters. Avo and Keenan I feel a need to do since they're my Characters. Gabe's story with Leah as well. **_

_**Anyways, spinning off track here. If you would, in your comments or send me an inbox message with idea for THIS story. When I've hit a stopping point for Lost Pack, I'll begin with our next character, which ever lucky pack male it made be. **_

_**AGAIN! VERY SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY IN THE CHAPTER! I have a job now and am studying for my GED test. So it may be a bit before the next update.**_

**_~Nesia_**


End file.
